El destino
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos. El destino y el amor siempre encuentran la manera de juntar a quienes se quieren. -EDITADO Y RESURGIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS.-
1. Nueva escuela

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Hola a todos lo que nunca me habían leído. Me presento, mi nombre es Luz Andrea y este fic que estoy subiendo lleva en mi cabeza varios años, sin embargo hasta ahora lo empece a escribir y ya lo he terminado todo por lo que ya puedo subirlo tranquilamente

Quizas al principio halla varias dudas o les resulte un poquito extraño pero aun asi les pido que le den una oportunidad pues me esforcé mucho en el y le tengo mucho cariño.

Este fic trata básicamente de la vida de los Elegidos ya con mas años e incluso con sus hijos, a los que al principio veremos mucho pero luego la historia pasara a enfocarse mas en como resuelven su vida los padres. Desde ahorita del aviso que estas serán las parejas finales: Sorato, Takari, Mishiro, Miyaken.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten mucho y yo entiendo que al principio se pueden revolver un poco y tener muchas dudas pero con el tiempo se va a ir aclarando todo. Cualquier pregunta pueden dejarme un review. Ahora si los dejo con la lectura:

* * *

**Capitulo 1. La nueva escuela.**

-Creo que si no te levantas no llegarás a la escuela, princesita.

La llamada princesita se revolvió en su cama adormilada mientras escuchaba la lejana voz de su madre llamándola. La luz del sol le molestaba los ojos pero aun así no quería tener que despertar. No aún.

-Mama, quiero dormir un poco más. –rogó la niña de nueve años moviéndose entre las sabanas, su sueño era muy bueno como para interrumpirlo.

-Vamos Kazumi, no seas perezosa.

-No soy perezosa, Gatomon. –replicó Kazumi con su vocecita adormilada. –Salamon y yo nos desvelamos guardando todos nuestros útiles para la nueva escuela. –mintió la castaña. La verdad la causa de su desvelo era que se había quedado conversando con Salamon hasta tarde.

-Debiste hacerlo en la tarde, hija. –le replicó su madre mientras encendía la luz del cuarto.

La luz de la lámpara molestó aún más a los pequeños ojos de Kazumi que no tardó en despertar por completo.

-Perdóname por despertarte tan temprano hijita. –Se disculpó Hikari Yagami. –Pero es mi primer día como maestra en tu escuela y no quiero retrasarme.

-Mamá, pero no me gusta que des clases en mi escuelita. –se quejó la pequeña.

-Ya lo sé hija. –respondió Hikari mientras que Gatomon y Salamon se espabilaban. –Pero entiende que el jardín de niños donde yo trabajaba clausuró y desde hace tiempo me piden que de clases en esa escuela. Además ni siquiera será tu grupo, no te quejes tanto.

Kazumi bufó.

-Bueno.

-Vístete que vivimos al otro lado de la ciudad y si no nos damos prisa no llegamos más.

-Me hubieras metido a la escuela de más cerca otra vez, madre. –opinó la niña castaña parándose sobre la cama.

-La primaria de Odaiba siempre me traerá buenos recuerdos, hija. –dijo Hikari con nostalgia. –Deja de conversar y empieza a vestirte, te haré algo de desayunar.

-Sí mamá. –afirmó la niña de nueve años sonriente.

..

–Mami ¿Por qué Salamon no puede venir a la escuela conmigo?

-Porque vienes aquí a estudiar hijita, no a jugar. Para eso está la casa. –le respondió la maestra. – Además Salamon está bien en el Digimundo, Gatomon está con él. Ven te llevo a tu salón.

La castaña de ojos rojizos se colgó bien su mochila rosada a los hombros y siguió a su madre, Kazumi estaba nerviosa, era su primer día como estudiante de tercero de primaria y además en una escuela nueva, no tenía ni un solo amigo y estaba asustada. La niña había demostrado ser especialmente madura para su edad pues ya era una chica tranquila con la que se podía tener una plática civilizada fácilmente.

Entró al salón y vio a sus nuevos compañeros, la mayoría de su estatura y de su complexión. Se fijó especialmente en un niño con el cabello más llamativo que los demás al ser de un color diferente. Todas las niñas tenían ya sus grupos y como ella era la nueva no podría encajar en ninguno así que sentó atrás sola.

-¿Eres nueva, verdad?

Kazumi levantó la mirada para ver frente a ella a dos niñas de pelo castaño que hace un rato estaban justo en frente.

-Sí. –respondió simplemente y regresó la mirada al libro que hojeaba, su cuento favorito.

-Hola, nosotras somos Sayumi y Sakura Tamada. –dijo la de la derecha con una sonrisita.

Hasta ese momento Kazumi las observó con más detenimiento, eran completamente idénticas. Como clones o gemelas.

-Somos las más bonitas de la clase. –dijo la de la izquierda y su gemela asintió.

-Ah… -dijo Kazumi sin interés.

-Mírame cuando te hablo. –le ordenó con arrogancia la gemela llamada Sayumi. Kauzmi se sintió molesta. Varias veces mamá le había dicho que no debía ser tan malhumorada pero es que perturbar su lectura favorita con algo tan tonto como aquello la irritaba.

La pequeña Kazumi Yagami suspiró rendida y miró a la chica.

-¿Qué deseas, clon Tamada?

Sakura abrió la boca escandalizada y Sayumi frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-Pero que creída eres. –soltó Sakura dándose la media vuelta y marchándose.

-Yo no soy creída. –replicó Kazumi ligeramente ofendida.

-Si lo eres y muy grosera.

Tras decir eso Sayumi siguió a su hermana hasta el frente del salón dejando a una Kazumi desorientada. Solo era el primer día y dos niñas ya la habían llamado creída grosera, así jamás tendría ni una amiga.

Volvió a mirar el libro, ella no podía leer tan rápido como Kari y le gustaba más que fuera su madre quien se lo leyera pero es que cuando mama lo hacia se le ponían los ojos rojos y se iba a llorar a su cuarto y a Kazi no le gustaba verla triste por lo que se había propuesto leer el libro ella solita. Principalmente porque este hablaba de cosas que su mamá siempre le contaba, de aventuras, de amistades, de los Digimon.

-Hola.

La voz sonaba alegre y simpática, Kazumi volvió a despegar la vista del libro para mirar a su interlocutor, un chiquillo de su edad rubio de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que lo hacía verse muy agradable

-Hola. –respondió secamente, un poco intimidada.

-Ese libro es el mejor ¿No? –preguntó sentándose en el banco de enfrente.

Kazumi se sorprendió de que el rubio ese conociera su tan preciado tesoro, o sea aquel libro. Le sonrió un poco recordando que su mamá le había dicho que así haría amigos más rápido.

-Sí. Es buenísimo, mi mamá me lo lee siempre. –respondió la castaña.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –cuestionó.

-Kazumi Yagami. –dijo ella. -¿Y tú?

-Reiki Takaishi.

-Mucho gusto. –masculló la hija de Hikari.

-¿No te gustaría conocer al que escribió el libro? –indagó Reiki.

-Eh… -ella titubeó. –Eso es imposible ¿Tú lo conoces?

-Por supuesto, Kazumi. –afirmó el. –Es mi padre.

..

-Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y seré la maestra de la clase preescolar. –decía la mujer frente a una clase de niños que la miraban casi todos con una sonrisa. –Espero que seamos buenos amigos porque seré su profesora todo este año. ¿Hay otra cara nueva además de mí?

Un niño alzó su mano tímidamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ayako Ishida. –respondió.

La profesora asintió recordando vagamente a alguien más apellidado de la misma manera, varias coincidencias.

-Vivía con mi mama en Shinjuku pero estoy viviendo con mi papá –explicó tras que Hikari le preguntara.

A Hikari le encantaban los niños, en especial los más pequeños y ahora que habían abierto hace tres años un jardín de niños incorporado a la primaria de Odaiba se había decidido unir al plantel docente.

La profesora les había mandado hacer un dibujo que los representara para así conocerlos mejor y ahora supervisaba su trabajo.

-Qué bonito dibujo. –halagó la maestra a un niño de cabello azul y anteojos que había dibujado a su familia y a él en la playa.

-Gracias profesora. –respondió sonrojado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ryota. –contestó aun mas sonrojado.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con los demás, Ryota? –cuestionó Hikari observando el panorama.

De un lado estaba todo el salón comentando en voz baja –como les había permitido Kari. –Sobre sus dibujos, el niño pelirrojo y nuevo estaba en una esquina y Ryota en otra sin hablar con nadie.

-Es que… -el peli azul balbuceó un poco y volvió a enrojecer. –ellos no son mis amigos.

-¿No?

-No. No me hablan.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kari preocupada.

-Porque dicen que soy un llorón y que nunca juego a nada divertido. –contestó entristeciendo la mirada.

-Eso no es verdad. –aseguró Yagami. –A mi pareces un niño muy atento y muy simpático, Ryota.

El pequeño de cinco años se volvió a sonrojar violentamente mientras se centraba en su dibujo.

Hikari camino hacia los demás niños para vigilar sus trabajos y que no levantaran tanto la voz mientras veía de reojo como Ayako Ishida se paraba de su asiento y se colocaba junto a Ryota sonriendo tímidamente. La profesora ante esto sólo pudo atinar a imitar al niño y sonreír.

-Hola. –saludó Ay tímidamente.

-Hola.

-Qué bonito pintas. Yo no pinto así pero mi mama sí. –confesó el pelirrojo. –Ella dibuja ropa.

Ryota se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué alguien dibuja ropa? –indagó confuso.

-Ah es que luego la hacen y la venden. – Ay explicó brevemente el negocio del diseño de modas.

-Que genial. Yo también quiero que mis dibujitos se vendan. –exclamó Ryota emocionado.

-Puedes ser un pintor ¡Asombroso! –sonrió el chiquillo.

-¡Sí!

-Oye señor pintor ¿Cómo te llamas? –cuestionó Ayako.

-Ryota Kido. –respondió el de cabello azul. -¿Tú eres Ayako?

-Si pero dime Ay. Odio mi nombre pero papá lo escogió. –explicó.

-Bueno entonces puedes decirme Ryo si quieres. –sugirio Ryota. -¿Oye porque dijiste que vivías con tu mamá y ahora con tu papá? –curioseó.

-Es que mis papitos no viven juntos. –respondió el de ojitos color rubí. –Mamita vive en Shinjuku y papito vive aquí pero viaja mucho mucho porque es astronauta y va a la Luna.

-¡Wow! –se maravilló Ryota. -¡Astronauta, que genial!

-Si mi papi es el mejor. –aseguró el niño. –Ahorita es el que vigila y dirige todo y no va a viajar y por eso lo pidió a mi mama que nos dejara venir a Odaiba un tiempo a mí y a mi hermanita. –finalizó con una enorme sonrisa. –Hermanita estaba un poquito triste pero yo me puse muy feliz.

-¿Tu hermanita es mas chiquita? –preguntó Ryo.

-No, es grandota, grandota. –le corrigió Ay.

-¡Oye Ishida! –le llamó a Ay un niño de pelo negro bien peinado. –Siéntate con nosotros un ratito. Dice Marín que escuchó que tu papá es astronauta ¿Es verdad?

Ayako se mostró sorprendido ante la atención y Ryota bastante desanimado. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a tener un amigo justamente se lo querían llevar con los demás.

-Sí es verdad. –contestó Ay. –Pero ahorita estoy con Ryo así que me quedo con él.

Ryota sonrió. Jamás había estado más feliz, por fin tenía un amigo.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Hasta aquí llego el primer capitulo. Bueno ya vieron un poco de Hikari y su hija Kazumi que ya hizo amistad con un tal Reiki hijo de un escritor (Un poco obvio ¿No?). También aparecieron Ayako y Ryota que yo creo que la mayoría se imagina hijos de quienes son. El próximo capitulo será un poco mas interesante y aparecerán mas personajes. Yo creo que si usan bien sus deducciones de inmediato se dan cuenta de quienes son ellos y sus padres, pero bueno eso será hasta el próximo capitulo.

En fin, si te gusto, si tienes alguna critica constructiva, duda o pregunta o si quieres comentarme algo ya que llegaste aquí ¿Por qué no dejar un review? Gracias por leer


	2. Diferencias

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Primero que nada gracias por los comentarios. Segundo espero que no haya resultado muy confuso este capitulo tampoco aunque se que habra varias dudas tendran que ser pacientes para tener todas las respuestas que necesitan. Otra cosa, al principio lo capitulos seran de una extension mas o menos normal, es decir no muy cortos pero tampoco seran muy largos, pero mas adelante se iran alargando bastante espero que eso no les moleste.

En fin ahora conoceran a mas personajes, ahora la lectura:

* * *

** Capitulo 2. Diferencias.**

-¿Quién es la nueva? –preguntaba un niño de cabello castaño corto pero muy revuelto en picos, de ocho años.

-No sé pero se ve amigable ¿No? –respondió otro chico de la misma edad de cabello color marrón muy alborotado y más largo.

-¿Le hablamos, Kaichi?

-No. No vaya a pensar que nos gusta o algo así. –negó Kai inmediatamente.

-Que exagerado eres. –se burló el otro. –Sólo saludémosla. Es la única nueva debe ser molesto ¿No crees?

-Que no Kazuo, allá tu si quieres ir a hablarle a esa niña. –finalizó Kaichi.

-Pero que amargado eres, Yagami así nunca vas a tener novia.

-¡Cierra el pico Motomiya! Yo no quiero tener novia nunca.

-Ya anda vamos a hablarle, no seas tonto.

Kazu Motomiya se lo llevo a rastras hasta donde estaba la chica nueva. Una rubia de pequeños ojitos azules que miraba el pizarrón, ensimismada esperando que la clase diera inicio.

-Hola, niña. –saludó Kazu alegremente.

-Hola niño. –repitió ella. –Hola, otro niño. –dijo mirando a Kai.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –cuestionó Kazuo.

-Ishida Hanami ¿Y tú?

-Kazu. Y el es Kai.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo ella secamente.

-Hanami es un bonito nombre. –comentó Kazu.

-Si, a mis padres les gustaba mucho ir a observar las flores de cerezo. –relató la rubia indiferente. –Y como nací en abril y en plena primavera mamá pensó que me iba bien. Además a mi mamá y mi abuela les gustan las flores, mi abuelita trabaja con ellas.

-Ah. –dijeron ambos.

Tras el corto relato de la rubia el silencio volvió a reinar entre esos niños, Kaichi estaba incómodo y Kazu inquieto jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Eres algo callada no?

La rubia se sonrojó instantáneamente.

-Papá dice que soy un poco tímida como él. –admitió apenada. –Aunque a veces dice que me parezco mucho más a mamá.

-Vaya ¿Y cómo es eso? –indagó Kazu.

-No tengo idea pero supongo que será malo. –dijo en un murmullo. –Por algo ellos ya no están juntos…

Kai se sorprendió.

-¿Tus papás no viven juntos? –preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-No. –dijo secamente ella, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema y menos con extraños que acababa de conocer.

-Los míos tampoco. –dijo Yagami. –Es lo mejor vivir sólo con papá.

Ella se paró de su asiento muy molesta y miró a Kaichi Yagami con severidad.

-¿Cómo dices eso? –preguntó furiosa. -¡Yo quiero que mis papas vivan juntos como una familia normal!

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Kai repentinamente enojado por las palabras de esa niña. –Pues yo no ¿Cómo ves? Mi mamá se fue porque quería seguir su carrera y yo no quiero que regrese… ¡NUNCA!

-¡Estás loquito!

-Hey, no se peleen. –pidió Kazu muy apenado.

-No te metas, Motomiya.

-¿Tú no quieres una familia normal? –preguntó al borde de las lagrimas.

-No me interesa si tengo a mi papito conmigo y eso es suficiente. –aseguró con firmeza.

-Tú estás mal. –aseguró Hanami. –Lo más importante es que estén todos juntos y…

-¡Yo no estoy mal! –replicó el moreno furibundo.

-Ya mejor vámonos de aquí, Kai. –pidio Kazu tomando a su amigo del brazo y jalándolo.

Hanami se quedó sola y se volvió a sentar, varias compañeras con las que había hablado hace unos minutos la rodearon para saber que había ocurrido justo cuando entró el profesor.

-Que niña más testaruda. –masculló Kai para sí mismo.

-Ya olvídalo. –pidió Kazu.

-Es que ella no tenía la razón. –recordó el castaño aun molesto.

-Que lo olvides, Yagami. –pidió su amigo hartándose.

* * *

La hora del receso por fin. Hikari iba dirigiéndose hacia la sala de maestros de la escuela para poder tomar un café cuando vio de reojo a su hija bien acompañada. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor así que caminó hasta la sala esperanzada de tener unos minutos de descanso de tanto grito. Lamentablemente al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que los gritos no acabarían aun.

-¡Déjenme tomar clases aquí! ¡POR FAVOR SERÉ UNA NIÑA BUENA!

Hikari se sorprendió bastante ante esto y se asomó con curiosidad por la ventana para ver a una niña gritar desesperada mientras lagrimas surcaban su carita angelical.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó a una compañera

-La niña llego hace un rato corriendo y gritando que ella quería tomar clases aquí y que la dejáramos quedarse. –le comento su colega Akako. –No nos dice ni su nombre ni su edad, ni siquiera de que escuela viene o el número de su casa.

-Quisiera intentar hablar con ella. –susurró Kari mientras veía su desesperación por el vidrio.

-Intenta. –ofreció Akako. –La directora está urgida por más ayuda así que adelante.

Hikari asintió y se aproximó a la escena tratando de no asustar a la pequeña.

-Hikari. –saludó la directora. –Quizás contigo la pequeña quiera conversar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kari Yagami. –se presentó la profesora hincándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña. -¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-No lo diré. –dijo firmemente. –No hasta que me hayan inscrito y empiece a tomar clases aquí.

La claridad de las palabras de ese infante sorprendió muchísimo a la castaña, no parecía tener más de siete años y sin embargo estaba segura de lo que quería.

-¿No estudias aquí?

-No. Papá me metió a un colegio privado. –respondió. –Pero lo odio, yo le dije que quería estudiar aquí como él y me escape. No me atraparon y llegue hasta aquí. ¡NO ME HAGAN VOLVER!

Tras decir esto se volvió a poner a llorar. La pequeña era de piel blanca y cabello rojo fuego sujeto en dos pequeñas coletas, sus ojos grises estaban rojos del llanto, de pronto se abrazo fervientemente a Kari quien la consoló.

-Sólo dime tu nombre ¿Sí? Tu papá debe estar muy preocupado ¿Vives con él? –cuestionó con tacto.

-No. Vivo con mi madre y a veces estoy con papá en verano… pero aun así el le pidió a mamá que me inscribiera ahí porque dice que soy muy inteligente. –agregó.

-Si lo eres si llegaste hasta acá tu sola pero piensa un poco. –pidió la educadora. –Tú crees que te dejaran quedarte si te portas así ¿Eh? Pues no. Tu papá se enojará y tu mamá llorará porque se preocupara por ti.

-P-Pero…

-Sólo dime tu nombre ¿Si?

-Sí… -aceptó finalmente. –Emi.

-¿Emi? ¿Y cómo te apellidas Emi? –indagó Hikari.

-Emilyn Izumi.

-Ya veo. –susurró la castaña para sí misma. -¿Qué te parece si le das todos tus datos a la directora y luego vienes conmigo? Iremos a buscar algo de comer ¿Quieres?

La pelirroja asintió y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-Kari ayúdame a estudiar aquí. No quiero ir a la escuela privada. Quiero estar aquí contigo.

Hikari se enterneció muchísimo y derramó un par de lagrimas mientras le prometía a Emilyn que ella misma hablaría con sus padres para que la dejaran quedarse allí pero que no le prometía nada. Eso pareció ser suficiente pues la niña se tranquilizó muchísimo. Kari esperó que su nueva amiga hubiera terminado de dar sus datos para llevarla a comer algo al patio.

* * *

-¡Pásame el balón, Kazu! –pedía un niño que venía de espaldas. -¡Pero bien que ya va a ser el partido, y hay que ganar como sea!

Tan animado iba en su juego que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con dos personas provocando así la caída al suelo de la más pequeña de ellas.

-Ups lo lamento. –se disculpó el moreno viendo apenado la escena, hasta que fijo la vista en la adulta. – ¡Tía Kari!

-Sobrino, eres tú. -se alarmó la castaña pues hace mucho que no veía a Kaichi de frente.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Bueno y llegamos al fin del segundo capitulo:) Pudieron conocer a Hanami quien se ve un poquito testaruda, para quien no lo sepa Hanami se le llama a observar las flores y maravillarse con ellas. Me parecio que era un nombre lindo y que le iba bien a la niña. Tambien aparecieron Kazu y Kai que es obvio de quien son hijos ¿No? pues para mi Kai es aun mas necio que Hanami y al parecer estos personajes no se llevaran nada bien, pero ya veremos todo puede pasar.

Ademas Hikari conoció a una tal Emi Izumi que parece muy temeraria ¿No? Y habra mas personajes apareciendo en el proximo capitulo asi que no se lo pierdan :P

En fin, si te gusto, si tienes alguna critica constructiva, duda o pregunta o si quieres comentarme algo ya que llegaste aquí ¿Por qué no dejar un review? Gracias por leer


	3. Lazos familiares

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Hola a todos:) primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos me dan ganas de actualizar mas seguido y como ya el fic esta terminado pues no se me complica nada. Bueno pues aqui los dejo con el tercer capitulo, disfruten la lectura:

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Lazos familiares.**

Hikari no cabía en su sorpresa, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su sobrino que casi ni recordaba cómo era pero sin duda era inconfundible… "Idéntico a Taichi a esa edad" pensó la educadora. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba con los ojos humedecidos ante el recuerdo de su hermano. Hacíaa tanto que no lo veía y eso la lastimaba muchísimo, sobre todo porque sentía que Taichi estaba muy decepcionado de ella por todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

En ese momento recordó a Emi y que se había caído por el impacto de su sobrino.

-¿Estás bien, Emilyn? –cuestionó Kari.

-Sí. –respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

-Tía Kari ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Kaichi aun sorprendido.

-Eh. –la castaña miró nerviosamente hacia todos lados. –Kai, debo hacer un par de cosas así que mira, ella es Emi, quédate con ella un rato.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Kaichi. –le rogó su tía. –Emi, el es Kai mi sobrino y se quedará contigo unos minutos en lo que voy a ver si llegaron tus padres y hablo con ellos.

-¡No! –se alteró la pelirroja. –Yo quiero estar contigo Kari. –le suplicó Emi abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Lo sé, linda. –dijo la maestra. –No tardaré, lo prometo. Kai te la encargo mucho y no te vayas a ir que tenemos que hablar.

Dicho esto se fue a la dirección a paso veloz aún sin poder entender bien lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Kaichi a la niña mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me llamo Emi y me escapé de mi escuelita porque quiero venir a esta. –relató la pelirroja.

-Wow ¿Te escapaste tu solita? –preguntó el moreno. –Que divertido.

-Sí. –le contestó ella. –Corrí y corrí y no me alcanzaron.

-¿Y si vas a venir a esta escuela?

-No sé. La maestra Kari va a hablar con mi mamita para que yo pueda venir.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Kaichi.

-Acabo de cumplir siete. –comentó Emi.

-Que lastima, yo tengo ocho y voy a cumplir nueve no te tocara en mi salón. –se quejó el castaño.

-Oye si Kari es tu tía ¿Por qué no sabías que es maestra aquí? –quiso saber Izumi.

-¿Es maestra? –se sorprendió el jovencito. –Wow. Es que ella y papá son hermanos pero no se ven mucho. Solo veo a tía Kari en Navidad, en el cumpleaños de papá, en el mío y en el de mi prima.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que tía Kari vive muy lejos así al otro lado de la ciudad y no la vemos muy seguido. Y papá trabaja todito el día y no podemos ir a verla. Pero mi abuelita siempre regaña a papá por no ver mucho a tía Kari. –explicó Kai. –Yo creo que se pelearon por algo.

-Que mal, Kari es la mejor. –le alabó Emi.

-Si yo la quiero mucho. –aseguró Kai. –Y a mi prima también.

* * *

-Ya te dije que no te creo. –replicaba una niña de nueve años, el cabello castaño claro corto y los ojos rojizos con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero si ya te dije cual es mi apellido y además te prometí llevar a conocer a mi papá ¿No? –preguntó un chico de la misma edad, cabello rubio despeinado y ojos azules.

-Es que me parece increíble. –repitió por decima vez Kazumi. –Cuando mamá se entere… ¡Ella sale en el libro! Ella y mi tío.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Reiki asombrado. –Que bien papá habla mucho de sus amigos pero no los conozco a ninguno, más que al tío Yamato.

-¿Y tu tío tiene un Gabumon como el del libro? –preguntó muy emocionada.

-Claro. Y papá tiene a Patamon y obvio yo tengo al gran Tokomon. –alardeó el rubio. -¿Qué Digimon tiene tu mamá?

-¡Un Gatomon y yo tengo un Salamon!

-Entonces tu mami es Kari.

-SiP.

-Wow que emocionante. –decía Reí. –Imagínate que nuestros Digimon digievolucionen hasta ser Angemon y Angewomon como los de nuestros papás.

-¡Yo quiero ver a Angewomon!

-Si yo también. –dijo sonriente. –Me gusta que te hubieras venido a esta escuela Kazumi.

-Lo sé a mi también me gusta haber venido. –contestó la castaña. –No soy buena haciendo amigos…

-¿No? –preguntó Reiki. –Yo a veces. Es que papá dice que hablo mucho y que hago bromas que les molestan a los demás

-¿Bromas?

-Sip. –respondió el de ojos azules. –Mira a ese niño… - dijo señalando a un muchacho bajito. –Le puse una tachuela en la silla y me castigaron ¡Tres días!

-Yo seré tu amiga. –prometió la niña.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. –Yo también seré tu amigo y a ti no te haré bromas.

-Que bueno. –dijo.

-¿No te gusta jugar al básquet?

-No mucho. –admitió Kazumi. –A mi primo le gusta más el futbol pero yo no soy muy buena con ninguno de los dos.

-¡Hablando de primos! –Reí pareció recordar algo y se puso de pie con rapidez de la banca donde pasaban su recreo. –Los míos entraron hoy a la escuela, antes vivían en Shinjuku con la tía Sora pero ahora viven aquí con tío Yamato y yo le prometí que los cuidaría y los llevaría a casa a la salida.

-Wow. ¿Y cómo son?

-Se parecen a mí, o sea que son terriblemente guapos. –alardeó el pequeño. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Mejor hay que ir a buscarlos. –sugirió Kazumi.

La niña se puso de pie y siguió a su nuevo amigo a través de las multitudes de niños jugando con balones, cuerdas, y demás juguetes infantiles. Vio a Reí reunirse con un niño pelirrojo que miraba entretenido los dibujos de otro pequeño peli azul.

-Hey Ay. –saludó el rubio.

-¡Primo Reiki!

El llamado Ay se abalanzó abrazando a su primo con cariño.

-¿Y Hana-chan? –preguntó el.

-No se mi hermanita no ha venido a verme... –se lamentó el pequeño niño.

-Bueno, entonces iré a buscarla por allá. –informó el rubio.

-Ok.

Dicho esto Reiki tomo a Kazumi del brazo y la condujo hacia el otro lado del patio.

-A mi prima Hanami le encanta sentirse madura. –explicaba Reí. –Seguro ya vino a ver como estaba Ay pero él ni siquiera se dio por enterado…

-Suena a una niña agradable.

-Lo es, con quien quiere. –aseguró. –Es demasiado testaruda y cabezota, y le gusta tener la razón siempre. Aunque es muy amistosa cuando quiere serlo.

-Ya veo…

-A diferencia de alguien que conozco. –añadió Takaishi. –Que el primer día ya se echo a la bolsa de enemigas a las gemelas.

-Los clones esos no me interesan y tampoco me interesa ser amable con ellas.

-Quizás si eres un poco creída, jaja.

Kazumi le miró con resentimiento.

-Si eso crees…

-¡Ey! Yo no dije que eso fuera tan malo. –aclaró su amigo. –Así me agradas.

* * *

-Yo soy Meyami Hanae la madre de Emi. –dijo una mujer de aproximadamente la edad de Hikari.

Ella se sentó y Hikari lo hizo también frente a ella después de presentarse. Ella tenía el cabello muy corto castaño rojizo y unos enormes ojos grises. Hikari creía haberla visto antes en algún otro lado. Sus ojos estaban rojos y se veía demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –preguntó impaciente.

-Tranquilícese señora. –pidió Kari. –Su hija está bien, se encuentra sana y salva. De pronto la maestra Akako se acercó con Emi quien se lanzó a los brazos de Kari inmediatamente temiendo la reacción de su madre.

-¡Kari dile que no me lleve que me quiero quedar aquí contigo!

-Eh…tranquilízate dulzura. –pidió la castaña acariciando la cabellera de la niña.

-Ven aquí, Emi. –pidió Meyami. –No te voy a regañar, lo prometo.

La pequeña la miró con sus ojos idénticos a los de ella y abrazó a su mamá quien le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

-Kari ¿Recuerdas tu promesa? –indagó Emilyn.

-Claro, preciosa. –afirmó Yagami. –Akako saca a Emi de aquí un segundo.

Akako asintió y la niña salió mirando de nuevo a su madre con culpabilidad. Ella se echó a llorar de repente cubriendo su cara con ambas manos. Kari entendió esa preocupación solo era digna de alguien que amara a su vástago. Le tendió un pañuelo y la mujer lo aceptó con gusto.

-Perdóneme… -pidió avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, debió sentirse muy angustiada. La entiendo también soy madre.

-Es que mi hija… -la mujer hizo una pausa. –Siempre ha sido más curiosa y enérgica que el resto de los niños de su edad… ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, yo se lo dije pero él no la conoce tanto como yo.

-¿De quién habla, señora? –preguntó Hikari.

-Mi ex esposo.

-Ya veo… ¿Ustedes llevan una mala relación que pueda fomentar este tipo de comportamiento en Emi?

-Oh para nada…yo le tengo muchísimo aprecio a mi ex esposo. Duramos casados más de ocho años pero ya no había química… no sentíamos nada. Solo nos veíamos como grandes amigos y decidimos terminar lo nuestro, aun así Emi ve a su padre muy seguido y pasa temporadas en su casa. A mi ex esposo también lo invito a casa muy seguido. Creo yo que hemos manejado la situación bastante bien. –le relató la mujer.

-Me alegro por ustedes. –dijo la profesora.

-El problema es básicamente que Emi es muy inteligente y su padre quiere darle la mejor educación que sea posible. –comenzó la señora. –Él es un investigador muy importante y por eso insistió en que asistiera a ese colegio privado.

-Creo que es más que obvio que no funcionó bien.

-Así es. Él asegura que debemos ser firmes o que si no Emi nos va a controlar a su antojo.

-Eso también es cierto. –le dio la razón Hikari. –Todo debe tener un equilibrio, señora Hanae. Deben imponer autoridad pero también deben escuchar lo que su niña les dice o ella los odiaría o haría más cosas como estas, es una pequeña muy temeraria.

-Que si lo sabré yo. –soltó Meyami. –Profesora Yagami, ¿Sería mucha molestia que usted pudiera hablar con mi ex esposo?

-¿Yo?

-Si es que a mí no me escucha y con usted es muy fácil poder hablar. –comentó ella. –Si el accede la niña seria cambiada a esta escuela de inmediato.

-Es que yo soy nueva en realidad y… -Kari titubeó. –No sé…

-Se lo pido como un favor personal. Se ve que Emi quedó encantada con usted.

-Oh es sólo que ella llego muy nerviosa y alterada y yo sólo la traté con amabilidad…

-Por favor, se nota que esta es su vocación. –le rogó Meyami.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos, señora Hanae. –accedió la mujer.

-Bueno entonces le diré a mi ex esposo que se comunique a esta escuela en cuanto pueda. –dijo mas animada. –Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo.

-Llámame Hikari por favor.

-Gracias Hikari.

Las clases por fin habían finalizado y Hikari estaba más nerviosa que cuando habían comenzado, aunque eso si estaba tan feliz que no cabía en su dicha, estaba esperando que recogieran a los niños que aun quedaban en la escuela, entre ellos al niño cuyo padre más ganas tenía de ver.

-¿Entonces hiciste un amigo, prima?

-Si. Tampoco es que los demás hayan sido muy agradables. –respondió Kazumi.

-Deberías ser más social, así como yo. –se jactó Kaichi.

-No seas presumido, Kai.

-¿Vendrá tu padre por ti, sobrino? –preguntó la educadora.

-Así es tía Kari. –respondió el niño. –Solo viene por mí los lunes y los martes los demás días viene mi niñera porque papá trabaja toooodo el día.

-Si lo entiendo, mi hermano es muy ocupado.

-¿Tu niñera es divertida, primo Kai? –preguntó Kazumi en un intento de hacer más larga la conversación.

-Si, y su primo también, una vez lo llevo para que jugáramos. -hizo una pausa y miro impacientemente al frente. -¡Maldicion ya quiero que llegue papá!

-No seas de grosero, Kai. –le reprendió Hikari.

-Perdón tía. –se disculpó el chiquillo de cabello alborotado. –Ya no seré un niño grosero.

Una voz llamado a su sobrino a sus espaldas la hizo girar alegre. Ahí parado se encontró a su hermano mayor, arreglado para ir a su trabajo como embajador entre Japón y el mundo Digital. A su lado Agumon se veía increíblemente sorprendido.

-¡Kari! –gritaron ambos estupefactos.

-Hermano, Agumon, que gusto me da verlos. –dijo ella antes de abrazarlos a ambos.

-Hermana ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Taichi mientras le daba un caluroso abrazo a su sobrina.

-Oh me han dado un puesto como maestra aquí. –respondió la castaña.

-Debiste contármelo…

-Si me llamaras alguna vez.

Agumon supo, porque conocía a Tai como nadie y a Kari también bastante, que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso por lo que conversó con Kai y Kazy sobre ir a recoger a Koromon y Salamon el Digimundo donde Monzaemon se encargaba de cuidarlos cuando Gatomon y Agumon no podían hacerlo.

-Hermano… -habló Kari. –Quizás esto sea obra del destino. –opinó mirando el suelo. –Que quiere que nos veamos más seguido. Que olvidemos todo.

-Sé que he sido un imbécil, Hikari. –admitió Taichi. –Mi trabajo me absorbe y… te he descuidado muchísimo.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. También se que lo que pasó hace tantos años...

-Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bien, hermano no hablaremos de eso. –aceptó la castaña.

-¿No quieren tu y Kazumi ir a comer a casa? –preguntó el embajador con una renovada sonrisa. –He preparado algo delicioso antes de ir al trabajo.

-Claro que acepto, hermano.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Hasta aqui llego el capitulo:) Una disculpa porque en este capitulo no aparecieron personajes nuevos como habia prometido pero es que tuve que hacerle unos cambios de ultimo momento. Pero se compensara en el capitulo 4 que les adelantare que conoceremos a un nuevo personaje y como pista les dire que es una niña. Tambien apareceran nuestros dos rubios favoritos. Asi es, el capitulo cuatro sera dedicado a los Ishida y Takaishi padres e hijos.

Bueno en este capitulo se conocieron un poco Kai y Emi y aparecio la madre de esta que es ex esposa de alguien que creo que todos conocemos muy bien y se supo que algo extraño ocurrió con Kari que hace que Tai se sienta un poco resentido. Ademas empieza a haber una bonita amistad entre Reiki y Kazumi (Solo amistad eh jaja a ellos los veo mas como casi hermanitos)


	4. El temperamento de los rubios

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Hola a todos los que leen este capitulo:D muchas gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. El temperamento de los rubios.**

-¿Quién es la niña esa con la que te vi todo el día, primo? –preguntaba una niña rubia de cabello corto y preciosos ojos azules.

-Es mi nueva amiga, Hanami-chan. ¿Tú hiciste amigas? –preguntó su primo mientras los conducía hasta el edificio donde los tres vivían.

-Por supuesto que sí, Reiki…

-Es una suerte que tío TK se haya venido a vivir al mismo edificio que papá. –decía un animado Ayako.

-Sí, es que hace tiempo que papá quería buscar otra casa. –afirmó Reiki. –Siempre decía que en la que vivíamos había muchos recuerdos de mi mamá.

Ay asintió con la cabeza.

-¿La extrañas, primo?

-¡Ay, eso no se pregunta! –le reprendió su hermana mayor.

-Es que nosotros llevamos nada mas tres días viviendo con papá y yo ya extraño a mi mami. –se quejó Ay.

-Debiste quedarte con ella. –comentó Hanami sonriéndole a su hermano menor. –Aún eres pequeño.

-¡Yo ya soy grande, para que veas te voy a ganar!

Dicho esto el pelirrojo se echo a correr a toda velocidad ante la sorpresa de los otros dos rubios que no se esperaban eso. Rápidamente lo siguieron.

-¡Ay espera! –exclamó Reí corriendo tras él.

-¡Ayako vuelve a acá!

Hanami, alterada porque su hermanito se fuera a perder en la calle o que alguien se lo pudiera robar comenzó a desesperarse y a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida rebasando incluso a su primo mayor que la observó anonadado. La niña se preocupaba muchísimo por lo que le pudiera pasar a Ay pues era de las personas que se la pasan viendo por el bien de los demás.

-¡WAA!

-¡Ay! –gritaron ambos rubios doblando a la esquina donde había provenido el grito.

En menos de un minuto se encontraron con el pequeño Ayako Ishida, en la entrada del edificio donde los tres vivían, sentado junto a una niña que le sonreía amistosamente. La niña parecía ser de la edad de Hanami, tenía el cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta con un moño y los ojos verdes.

-Hermanita me caí. –le comentó Ay a Hanami, éste tenía sus ojitos rojos.

-¡Ayako, no debiste haber corrido así! Te pudiste lastimar seriamente, o te pudieron atropellar o robar, o… o…

-Tranquila Hana. –le dijo su primo rodeándole los hombros con su brazo. –El punto es que está bien.

-Ella me levantó y me sentó aquí. –dijo Ay señalando a la castaña quien se sonrojó muchísimo.

-Eh… si. Hola.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Reí.

-No seas grosero, Takaishi. –le reclamó Hanami. –Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermanito, soy Hanami Ishida y vivimos en este edificio.

-Y-Yo soy Natsuki y también vivo en este edificio. –respondió ella balbuceando un poco.

Se notaba que era una niña muy tímida pero por el simple hecho de haber ayudado a su hermano Hanami se sentía en deuda con ella. Le dedicó una amable sonrisa y trató de ser lo mas amable posible.

-Mejor subamos, mi padre y tío Matt se preocuparan de que aún no llegamos. –comentó Reiki. –Y gracias, Natsuki de nuevo. Nos veremos luego…

-¡Si, gracias Nat-chan!

La niña se volvió a sonrojar y asintió con la cabeza apenada. Reiki subió y Ayako lo siguió de cerca pero Hanami no.

-Soy nueva en el edificio y en la ciudad… -comenzó la rubia. –Así que no tengo muchos amigos aun. Sería lindo si fuéramos amigas ¿No crees?

-Si, sería lindo… -concluyó ella después de haber asentido nuevamente. –Yo tampoco tengo amigos, soy m-muy tímida. O eso dice papá.

-Sí lo pareces.

El rojo volvió a poblar las mejillas de Natsuki.

-Eh… ¿Te parece si salimos a jugar más tarde? –preguntó Nat. –Puedes traer a tu hermanito si quieres.

Hanami volvió a asentir con otra renovada sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía muy sola en la ciudad pues en Shinjuku tenía muchas amigas en su escuela y en su barrio pero en Odaiba apenas conocía a su tío y a su primo y aunque los quería mucho ansiaba poder tener mas amistades así que conocer a Natsuki la había hecho muy feliz

…

-Pero justo cuando le iba a pedir su teléfono… ya sabes la imagen de Yoriho llego a mi cabeza…

-Vamos, hermano… -masculló Yamato Ishida, reconocido astronauta mientras le palmeaba la espalda al otro hombre. –Tienes que seguir adelante, a Yoriho le daría coraje si te viera tan mal sin poder superar su ausencia.

-No creo que seas el ejemplo de cómo superar las cosas, Yamato. Claro sin ofender. –aclaró Takeru.

Su hermano arqueo las cejas pero soltó una carcajada que a Takeru le pareció de todo menos sincera.

-Puede que haya tardado mis años, Takeru. –comenzó el astronauta. –Pero ya lo he hecho.

-Pero yo no soy tú. –el escritor suspiró. –Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los niños?

-No sé. –contestó Matt. –No quisiera agobiarlos con algo que aun no es seguro, bueno aun no estoy tan entusiasmado para involucrarlos.

-Entiendo, a veces superar las cosas no es simple. –Admitió TK –Con Yori mi vida estaba completa, la quería muchísimo, hermano. Siempre supo ser una buena esposa y una excelente madre para Rei…

-¿Y la amabas?

-No me tortures, Yamato. –pidió TK. –Sabes la respuesta, claro que siempre me voy a reprochar no haberla amado como se merecía… si hubiera sabido que la vida me la iba a arrebatar así…

-Aunque no hubieras sabido, TK eso no hubiera cambiado tus sentimientos. –le replicó Ishida. –Sabes bien que tu único amor siempre será ella.

-Lo mismo podría decirte a ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? ¿Por qué no la recuperas cuando aun puedes? –cuestionó el menor.

-Lo de Sora es pasado. –dijo Matt bajando la mirada. –No volveré a cometer el mismo error. No quiero seguir hiriéndola.

-¿No le dices que aun la amas para no herirla? –preguntó. –Hermano, tu psicología es un asco.

-Cállate Takeru que no hablábamos de mí. –se quejo Yamato. –Hablábamos de porque no le pediste el numero a la rubiecita esa del supermercado.

El escritor se sonrojó un momento y luego volvió a suspirar.

-Ah eso… las rubias no son exactamente mi tipo, Yama…

-Claro me doy cuenta. –su hermano le sonrió. –Tu tipo son las castañas no creas que no lo noté. Pero vale, hay que probar de todo.

-No sé. Te dije por un segundo vi el rostro de Yoriho y luego… luego quise llegar aquí y no volver a saber de mujeres nunca. No quiero volver sentir nada por ninguna mujer, jamás. –aseguró negando con la cabeza.

-Enloqueciste. Creo que ya hace falta aquí Patamon para que te haga entrar en razón, deberíamos llamarlos ya se tardaron mucho en el Digimundo.

-No hermano. –negó el rubio. –Primero ella…ella me dejo así como si nada, mi gran amor Yamato. Ni siquiera me dio una explicación. Me dejó y… ¡Por Dios como la extrañé! Y luego encuentro a Yori. –hizo una pausa ignorando completamente a su hermano y su explicación de porque los Digimon ya habían tardado. –Una mujer fantástica que me amó y que me dio una familia, que me hizo olvidarme de ese amor que tanto me lastimó ¿Y qué hago yo? No me enamoro de ella.

Yamato le sonrió tristemente a su hermano menor dejándolo desahogarse.

-Porque era lo obvio ¿No? –preguntó irónicamente. –Una mujer guapa, que me amaba, que me dio un hijo, que cuidó de mi siempre, una mujer extraordinaria…lo obvio era que no la amara ¿Eh?

-Eh…

-¡Sí, era lo obvio!

-Takeru…

-Cualquier idiota con medio cerebro la amaría y yo… yo no.

-TK…

-¡Y lo peor, se me muere!

-¡TAKERU!

-¡QUE!

-Papá…

El alterado rubio de apellido Takaishi se giro hasta encontrarse en la puerta del departamento de su hermano con su único hijo, su perfecta calca con ojos azules y cabello rubio despeinado aunque TK siempre creyó que su personalidad era también muy parecida a la de su fallecida madre, bromista, escandaloso y un poquitín arrogante. También se hallaba ahí su sobrino menor, Ayako.

-Eh… hola Reiki ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –preguntó nerviosamente su padre.

-¿No amabas a mamá?

La voz con la que su primogénito de nueve años hablo hizo que TK se tambaleara, delataba total decepción.

-Eh. ¿Ay y tu hermana? –preguntó Matt para aligerar el ambiente.

-Afuera con una amiguita.

-Vamos a buscarla, campeón y sirve que llamamos a Gabumon del ordenador de tío TK.

Tras decir esto el antiguo músico cargó a su hijo en brazos y salió del departamento escuchando el susurro de su hermano menor "Bien pudiste avisarme antes ¿No?" Yamato le fulminó con la mirada como queriendo decir "Te intente avisar tres veces, idiota" y salió por la puerta. Takeru suspiró pesadamente.

-Claro que amaba a tu madre hijo… -dijo el escritor tomando a su pequeño de nueve años de la mano y sentándolo a su lado.

-P-Pero… -titubeó el infante. –Acabas de decirle al tío Yamato que… que no la amabas. –dijo al borde del llanto.

-Si la amaba Reiki. –comentó firmemente. –Uno cuando esta estresado, molesto o triste dice muchas cosas tontas.

-Papá… -murmuró el rubio más joven.

-Tu madre era una mujer… increíble. –afirmó el padre del niño. –La quise muchísimo, era una amiga excepcional y…

-¿Una amiga?

-Reiki hay cosas que aún no entiendes, eres muy joven.

-¡No soy muy joven para entender que no la amabas! –bramó con furia.

-Rei Takaishi, no me alces la voz de esa manera. –le ordenó Takeru con autoridad. –Tú no sabes nada de mis sentimientos. A tu madre la quise demasiado y su muerte me… me está matando.

Cuando el niño fue consciente de lo que había pasado su padre ya estaba llorando con la cara escondida entre sus dos manos. Reiki se sintió morir. Había hecho llorar a su padre, cuando Yoriho murió ambos se prometieron estar siempre juntos sin importar que y cuidarse el uno al otro, sabían que tendrían que estar más unidos que nunca y ahora el estaba incumpliendo la promesa.

-Perdóname, papito. –le rogó su hijo abrazándolo, cuando escondió su carita en el regazo de su progenitor se puso a llorar también.

-No hijo, perdóname a mí. Por confundirte al decir esas cosas. –pidió Takeru. –Pero quise a tu mamá Rei, y tú fuiste criado con amor y en una familia.

-Si, lo se. –murmuró el niño. –Yo tampoco se lo que digo a veces.

-Te quiero hijito…

-Y yo a ti papá.

…

Mientras tanto en la calle Yamato iba de la mano de sus dos hijos, Hanami llevaba una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro y a su Yokomon en brazos, si algo amaba de vivir con papá ese era el hecho de que jamás les negaba algo y ese día no había sido la excepción, bastaba con que ella y Ay empezaran a quejarse y a pedir que los llevara a comprar caramelos para que Yamato cediera.

-Papi que ricos dulces compraste. –se alegró el pequeño pelirrojo. –Me gustan los de chocolate y a Tsunomon también.

-¡Si Ay!

-A mí me gustan los de cereza, papito.

-Claro, porque eres igual a tu madre. –recordó el rubio. –Ella ama los de cereza…

El sonido del teléfono celular del padre los sacó de esa trivial conversación.

-Eh niños siéntense aquí, contestare la llamada. Gabumon te los encargo –pidió el astronauta mientras sus hijos obedecían y tomaban asiento en una banca. –Hola.

-Hola, cielo. –saludó una voz femenina por otro lado de la línea.

-Eh… eres tú.

-Si soy yo, cielito. –contesto la mujer. -¿Estabas ocupado?

-Con mis hijos. –respondió el rubio aparentemente nervioso.

-Oh ¿Cuándo podre conocer a los angelitos? –indagó.

-No estoy seguro, Minami. –dijo.

-Llevamos más de tres meses viéndonos, Yamato. –le recordó ella. –Creo que ya es tiempo que me involucres un poco más en tu vida. Y eso incluye a tus hijos.

-Es que aun no les he dicho nada, Minami.

-Pues deberías empezar, cielito. –sugirió ella. -¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cena en tu departamento el domingo?

-No estoy seguro…

-Está decidido. Llegare a las siete, nos vemos cielito.

Yamato cerró el celular con los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué era que esa mujer no entendía lo que NO significaba? Aun no estaba seguro de querer comentárselo a Hana y a Ay. Sobre todo a la primera, Ay aun era muy pequeño pero Hanami no. Sabía que contárselo a ella era prácticamente contárselo a Sora y tenía demasiado miedo de avanzar. Por una razón seguía estancado pensando en ella y esa razón era el amor que aun le profesaba…

-¿Quién era papi? –preguntó Hanami.

-Una amiga. –respondió el rubio nervioso. Era ahora o nunca. –Me gustaría que la conocieran un día de estos…

Ayako se sorprendió pero Hanami ni siquiera disimulo su desagrado ante la noticia. Gabumon, que ya se imaginaba las intenciones de su amigo humano le sonrió dándole apoyo.

-No gracias papi, los papás como tú no pueden tener amigas sólo novias. –dijo Hana con una seriedad envidiada por su padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir, hijita?

-Que nos quieres presentar a tu novia, papá. –le respondió secamente.

-No es así…

-Hanami, escucha a tu papá. –pidió Gabumon.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Ya no volveremos a vivir juntos los cuatro? –preguntó Ayako al borde del llanto.

-No Ay. –contestó su hermana. –Nunca, jamás. ¡Ya no estaremos juntos nunca! –exclamó corriendo hacia el edificio con Yokomon en sus brazos.

Yamato la vio subir hasta su piso y dejo salir una resoplada. Si su hija no fuera tan parecida a Sora y a él de pequeños… era por eso que Yamato podía entenderla tan bien. Tenía su tenacidad e independencia, la madurez de Sora, su preocupación por los demás y también su terquedad en algunas ocasiones, sin duda heredó el carácter más sociable de su esposa, aunque esas reacciones impulsivas solo podían ser atribuidas a él mismo.

-¿Lo que dijo mi hermanita es verdad, papi? –preguntó con inocencia Ayako.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde hijo. –aseguró el astronauta. –Ahora hay que ir a buscar a Hana-chan y a tu tío TK.

Cuando Yamato entró a su casa su primogénita estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, hija?

-A jugar a fuera con Yokomon. ¡Vamos Ay! –tomó a su hermanito de la mano y se fue, Tsunomon los siguió.

Yamato se dejo caer en el sofá y bufó.

-¿Qué paso, hermano? –preguntó Takeru. –Simplemente entró hecha una furia, dejó una bolsa de caramelos y se fue

-La he cagado, TK. –soltó Ishida escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos y ahogando un grito de desesperación.

Hace mucho que algo no le salía como él deseaba.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Y aqui acaba el capitulo del día de hoy. Pobresitos de los hermanos Ishida/Takaishi no les hago la vida nada simple a ninguno. Bueno, conocieron a Natsuki quien pronto entablara una linda amistad con Hanami. Ademas de que Minami, la novia de Yama, hizo su aparicion (telefonica) y ya hay plan para una cena familiar.

El proximo capitulo es uno de mis favoritos, hacen aparición dos nuevos personajes y tambien veremos un reencuentro de dos viejos amigos. (En realidad eso lo veremos mucho en el fic, pero bueh, se entiende) Ademas el proximo capitulo me quedo algo largo asi que si no quieren que sea tan pesado y prefieren que lo divida en 2 haganmelo saber :D

Saludos!


	5. Defectos y Virtudes

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Hey Hey, hola amigos que muy amablemente leen mi historia. Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado! Este capitulo me gusto mucho escribirlo porque para empezar presento a otros dos de mis niños que en lo personal me caen muy bien:) la otra razón es porque aqui empieza el primer reencuentro de muchos que habra, asi que preparados? entonces empiecen la lectura:**  
**

* * *

**Cap. 5. Defectos y virtudes.**

Habían pasado ya cuatro días y el día viernes había llegado de pronto y como si nada. Para muchos no había pasado gran cosa pero para otros sin duda su vida había dado algún vuelvo importante.

Hanami seguía igual de irritable que cuando se enteró que su padre le presentaría a su novia. No quería hablar con nadie y sólo se encerraba a conversar con Yokomon o salía al patio a jugar con su nueva mejor amiga, Nat-chan. Su padre y su tío habían hablado con ella y le habían hecho tratar de entender que estaba todo bien. Su madre ni siquiera había emitido un comentario al respecto simplemente le había ofrecido ir a Odaiba a recogerlos pero Ay se negó fervientemente.

Rei y Kazumi se habían vuelto especialmente unidos, la mayoría de los de su grupo hallaban a Kazumi creída y a Reiki irritante por lo que volverse amigos los libró de muchos recreos solitarios a ambos.

Kaichi no había dejado de ser constantemente picado por Hanami Ishida que de un momento al otro se había vuelto más testaruda que antes y sobra decir que se odiaban mutuamente. Él y Kazuo Motomiya entrenaban duro para su partido del domingo.

Ayako y Ryota se habían vuelto inseparables y su maestra estaba muy orgullosa de la amistad que habían formado…

Kari Yagami había tratado de mejorar su relación con su hermano pero este seguía sintiendo ese resentimiento que Kari entendía a la perfección, aun así se había propuesto dejar atrás aquellos problemas y ser una familia más unida, más ahora que podía ver a su sobrino a diario.

Ese día Hikari tenía una cita con el padre de Emi Izumi para intentar convencerlo de inscribir a la niña en esa escuela, la castaña estaba muy nerviosa pues no quería sonar como una publicitaria que solo quería que esa niña estudiara ahí por ser su escuela sino también porque quería hacerle ver al hombre que era por el bien de su hija.

Pero antes, en un salón de la primaria de Odaiba la maestra Akako trataba de poner orden entre sus alumnos, había encargado que se organizaran en parejas para terminar el trabajo encargado para el Lunes, tenían todo el fin de semana para realizarlo. Los niños de siete años de segundo grado de se habían puesto bastante revoltosos a la hora de organizarse por lo que a Akako Masura no le quedó de otra que tomar el control.

-¡Siéntense todos ya que los grupos los asignare yo!

Las quejas no se hicieron de esperar, la mayoría se molestó y empezaron a protestar pero Akako ya había hecho las parejas

-Se pondrán con la persona que esté a su lado.

Una niña de cabello largo y de color lila se giró para encontrarse con el que sería su compañero de equipo. Un niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, Kimiko no había hablado con él nunca ya que apenas llevaba cuatro días en ese salón, antes pertenecía a la clase de alado pero lo ahora lo habían transferido a su clase por alguna razón que ella desconocía.

-Hola, trabajaremos juntos. –informó ella con una sonrisita.

-Sí. Mi madre trabajara mañana ¿Podemos hacerlo el Domingo? –preguntó el chiquillo.

-Claro, ¿Te va bien en mi casa? –indagó ella.

-Por supuesto, Ichijouji.

-Bien, entonces esta perfecto, Tachikawa. Nos vemos el domingo. –aseguró ella.

-Sip. –respondió. –Eh Kimiko…

-¿Si?

-Nada, olvídalo…

Kimiko Ichijouji asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al frente, la niña se giró para conversar con sus amigas. No tenía tantas, era una chica dulce y alegre pero un poco habladora y extravagante. Quizás porque a veces se sentía opacada o a la sombra de quien era su hermano mayor, pero claro que esa era otra historia.

Mientras, Yuhi Tachikawa miraba a sus compañeros de salón, aún no había podido encajar bien y aunque lo habían cambiado de salón por la misma razón el chico era un poco testarudo y no sabía cómo entablar amistad con sus compañeros. El pequeño castaño era un niño sonriente y un poco mimado y caprichoso pero de buenos sentimientos.

Cuando el recreo llegó Kimiko volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Yuhi Tachikawa. El niño estaba solitario en el patio de juegos así que ella decidió hacerle compañía.

-Hola Yuhi. –saludó Kimiko. –Te quería preguntar a qué hora iras a mi casa y si quieres que te de la dirección.

-Claro Kimiko. –afirmó el. –Iré como a las cuatro ¿_Ok_?

-Oh es que a esa hora tiene un partido mi hermano. De hecho es contra esta escuela y el muy confiado está seguro de que su equipo ganará. –se molestó la peli lila.

-¿Quieres que vaya más tarde?

-A menos que quieras acompañarnos al juego, a mamá no le molestaría. –aseguró ella.

-Eh de acuerdo. Mientras menos tiempo este en casa, mejor…

-¿Por qué?

-Oh es por mi mamá… -respondió Yuhi. –Ella se pasa el día triste o trabajando, Palmon y Tanemon siempre están conmigo pero…

-¿Quisieras que ella estuviera más contigo? –se aventuró a sugerir Kimi.

-No es eso. Me gustaría que el tiempo que estuviera en casa fuera más como una mamá normal-dijo él. –Que dejara de estar sobre mi o de estar llorando.

-¿Por qué llora? –preguntó curiosa.

-Por mi padre, supongo. –explicó Yuhi. –Yo solo lo he visto cinco veces en mi vida.

-Wow que triste. –masculló la niña aunque no había entendido varias de las cosas que su amigo había dicho. ¿Por qué alguien no vería a su padre?

-No, ni tanto. –dijo indiferente. –Nunca me ha interesado verlo.

-No debí preguntar ¿Verdad? –se apenó Ichijouji. –Papá siempre me dice que hablo mucho como mamá.

-No hay problema, Kimi-chan.

-¿Por qué no tienes muchos amigos? –cuestionó la peli lila.

-Acabo de llegar de los _United States _con mamá hace un año. –explicó. –Aunque mama me enseñó japonés desde que nací pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer amigos… y me cambiaron de salón porque era molesto con los otros niños.

-Ya veo… pero eres agradable una vez que hablo contigo.

-Mm… No soy así con todos.

-¿Por qué conmigo sí?

-No sé, me agradas.

-Mm. Bueno.

Y dada por finalizada esa conversación los niños decidieron que jugar a las escondidillas era lo más provechoso que podrían hacer en ese recreo.

..

-Kari, ya llegó el señor Izumi. –le informó la directora. –Y otra vez gracias por acceder a hablar con él.

-No hay problema, esa niña me dio muchísima ternura, trataré de ayudarla como pueda. –dijo Hikari.

-Les dejare mi oficina para que puedan hablar. –cedió la mujer ya mayor saliendo.

Kari entró a la oficina y esperó a que el hombre llegara. Aun no sabía muy bien que iba a decirle pero esperaba no arruinarlo todo. Sonaron dos golpes en la puerta y Hikari musitó un "adelante"

-Muy buenas tardes, yo soy…

-¡Koushiro!

-¿Eh?

Hikari se cubrió la boca con ambas manos estupefacta al ver a quien tenía en frente. Ese era nada más y nada menos que su amigo de la infancia, Koushiro Izumi. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Emilyn era la calca de su amigo pero con los ojos más claros de su madre. Él pareció reconocerla pues abrió los ojos casi al doble al caer en cuenta.

-¿Hikari Yagami?

-La misma. –respondió la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pelirrojo la abrazó con cariño y ella le devolvió el abrazo muy alegre de haberlo visto. Cuando se lo comentara a Taichi no podría creerlo. Lamentablemente al llegar los años, los cambios, los estudios, los noviazgos y demás se perdía el tiempo para los amigos.

-No te veo desde hace… años. ¡Más de diez años, creo! –exclamó ella.

-Sí aproximadamente desde que me fui a Kioto en el 2009. Has cambiado mucho.

-¡Y tú! –dijo ella. –Mira que tu hija es hermosa.

-Si, Meyami me comentó que se encariñó contigo.

-No me sorprende si es una dulzura.

-Es que no puedo creer encontrarme contigo justo aquí. –soltó el pelirrojo. –Y menos en esta situación, que vergüenza.

-Bueno en realidad, Koushiro. –le llamó recordando el tema de esa reunión. –Si sigues imponiéndole cosas a tu hija solo harás que se moleste más y más. No pretendo decirte cómo educarla pero…

-Entiendo, Kari. –aseguró. –Pero es que sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Pensé que ese colegio lo sería, luego pensé que imponerme a ella lo seria. Parece que no dejo de equivocarme…

Hikari le sonrió comprensivamente y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Solo piénsatelo… -pidió Yagami. –Creo que ella estará bien aquí. Además aquí estudia mi hija y mi sobrino y de hecho creo que ya ha hecho buenas migas con él.

-¿Tu sobrino? ¿O sea hijo de Tai? –preguntó emocionado.

-Exacto.

-¡No me lo creo! No sabes cómo me gustaría verle. –admitió el hombre. –Él siempre fue de mis mejores amigos…

-Lo sé Kou. El también se alegrará de tener noticias tuyas…

-Lo vi en algunas ocasiones en el pasado por cuestiones de trabajo pero nunca nos dio tiempo de conversar realmente bien. –se lamentó Izumi.

-Bueno mi hermano no tiene tiempo últimamente de nada. –informó ella. –Ni siquiera para mí.

-Ya veo. Así que Tai ya es todo un hombre de negocios. Casado y con familia. –reflexionó el chico de la laptop amarilla.

-Emm… lo de casado no es tan así.

-¿No? –indagó con su curiosidad tan característica.

-No. En realidad lo que Takae fue más bien amor fugaz. Ella era una pianista y cantante muy dedicada y respetada y su embarazo fue accidental, supongo que sentiría que podía perder su carrera porque se fue hace años a buscar ser una artista famosa. –relató Hikari.

-Ya veo. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la tarde para tomar un café? –preguntó el hombre. –Claro está, si puedes, yo me he pedido el día libre para resolver este asunto de Emi-chan.

-Por la tarde sería perfecto para mí. –admitió la castaña. –Si puede ser en casa de mi hermano, mejor. Sinceramente él no tiene mucho tiempo libre.

-Claro, sólo anótame la dirección y estaré ahí. –aseguró Koushiro.

-Me alegro muchísimo, Koushiro. –sinceró ella. –Y espero que platiques con Meyami-san lo de la escuela de Emi.

-Claro, lo conversaremos tendidamente. Gracias Hikari.

-Gracias a ti por haber venido. –dijo ella y se despidieron con otro caluroso abrazo.

…

-Ishida pásame el rojo.

La aludida ni siquiera se dio por enterada. La clase de arte era su clase favorita pues así podía dibujar lo que se le ocurriera. Amaba dibujar como su madre y también amaba los arreglos florales como su abuela por lo que la mayoría de sus dibujos eran flores preciosas.

Ahora todos los niños pintaban con acuarelas, el único problema que la maestra no previó era que tendrían que compartirlas y a esa edad eso no era nada simple.

-¡Ishida que me pases el rojo! –volvió a intentar Kaichi fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Déjale, Kai. –pidió Kazu. –Usa otro color.

-Estás loco. –se quejó el moreno. –Quiero el rojo y ya verás como Ishida me lo pasa.

-Eres un caso perdido. Sabes de sobra que Hanami te detesta y siempre la estás provocando.

-No me detesta…

-Te detesta.

-Como sea, ¡Ey Ishida! –el pequeño Kai tomo entre sus dedos pintura negra y apuntó hacia la rubia. –Pásame el rojo si no quieres volverte morena.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada pero no se inmutó.

-Eh Hanami ¿Nos prestas el rojo? –preguntó Kazu intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Lo siento, Motomiya. –se disculpó amablemente. –Pero lo estoy usando.

Esto para Kaichi fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A él ni siquiera se dignaba a responderle pero con su mejor amigo era toda amable. ¿Lo peor? Kai estaba seguro que ni siquiera quería usar el rojo realmente.

-Ishida el rojo ya ¡Ahora! –rugió el vástago de Taichi apuntando nuevamente con su proyectil negro.

-¿Quieres el rojo Yagami? ¡Tenlo!

Antes de que Kai pudiera reaccionar Hanami ya le había lanzado el bote de pintura roja a toda su cara. Kazuo se echó a reír como era de esperarse pero el moreno niño no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

Y la pintura negra cayó como balde sobre el cabello ondulado y corto de Hanami.

-¡AGH!

Y de repente voló pintura azul contra el cuerpo de Kai quien la esquivo usando un escudo que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Kazu.

-¡Niños!

El grito de la profesora Zara los sacó de su mundo, al verlos puso cara de horror y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sin embargo los tres –Desde que Kazu se convirtió en un mancha azul también se había unido a la batalla dándole a Hanami con todo. –ni siquiera se daban por aludidos y seguían lanzando colores a diestra y siniestra.

-Los tres son… son bestias de pintura. –exclamaba fuera de sí. -¡Con la directora!

Los tres niños de ocho años bajaron la cabeza decepcionados y salieron del aula un poco asustados por cuál sería su destino con la directora.

-Esto es tú culpa, Ishida. –soltó Kai furioso.

-¿Mi culpa? Tú me amenazaste con volverme morena.

-Y te lo cumplió. –le recordó Kazuo riendo.

-A callar Motomiya. –ordenaron los dos a coro.

-¡Ey! No me callen que yo si no tenía ninguna culpa y estoy aquí por ustedes, par de locos. –se quejo el moreno.

-Eso sí fue su culpa.

-¡Fue un accidente Kazu! –se disculpó Hanami. –Le apuntaba al idiota de Yagami, en todo caso el te usó como escudo así que es su culpa.

-Bueno creo que los dos me la deben. –concluyó Motomiya.

-¿No deberíamos lavarnos antes de ir con la directora? –sugirió la única niña presente mirando con asco su cabello negro. Y su ropa con manchas rosas, cafés y moradas.

-Nah. –negaron ambos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y los siguió hasta la dirección.

-¿Que significa esto? –bramó la pobre directora al borde de un colapso.

-Él/Ella empezó. –alegaron Hana y Kai señalándose mutuamente, Kazu en medio se encogió de hombros.

-Pasen a sentarse a mi oficina y me lo explican todo, niños. –ordenó la mujer mirando su estado. –Eh… mejor olviden la parte de sentarse.

…

-¿Cuándo podre conocer a tu padre, Rei? –preguntó Kazumi por séptima vez en la semana.

-Oh Kazumi ya te dije que tengas paciencia. –pidió el rubio. –Aun no sé cuando sea un buen día.

-¿El Domingo? ¿El Sábado? –cuestionó ansiosa.

-El Sábado no, que tiene que ir a la editorial. –recordó el pequeño Rei. –Mm…

-¿Domingo?

-¿Te han dicho que eres una persona muy impaciente? –preguntó divertido.

-No.

-No sé porque no me sorprende. –admitió rodando los ojos.

-¿Entonces Domingo?

-Es que no sé si sea un buen día…

-¿Por qué? –indagó la castaña.

-Mi tío hará una cena "especial" y papá quería que estuviéramos ahí para contener a Hanami.

-¿Por qué contenerla?

-Además de impaciente, curiosa…

-¡Rei ya! Deja de decir mis defectos y contéstame. –rogó ligeramente enfadada.

-Es que tío Matt lleva a su nueva novia.

-Oh vaya… -comprendió Kazumi inmediatamente. –Pobre Hana-chan. No sé qué haría si mi madre llevara un novio.

-Ni yo. –admitió el rubio. –Oye ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Lo de no contarle a mi madre que tu papá es TK Takaishi ¿Verdad? –Rei asintió. –Claro que lo hice.

-Que bueno, me gustaría ver sus caras cuando se vean, según sé eran muy buenos amigos. –dijo él.

-Si… ¿Entonces el Domingo?

-Impaciente, curiosa y con buena memoria.

-¡REI!

-Perdón. –se disculpó riéndose.

-Ahora entiendo cuando te dicen que eres irritable.

-Bueno el domingo será, pero llega temprano y yo le pido a papá irte a dejar más tarde.

-Bien, iré después del partido mi primo no me perdonaría si falto.

-Ah futbol. –recordó con un suspiro. –Si me preguntas…

-Ya lo sé. El baloncesto es mejor.

-Vaya creo que tu también me vas conociendo, eh.

-Cierra el pico.

..

Mientras en la clase de Hikari, el pequeño hijo de Yamato y Sora estaba con el semblante un poco perdido. Andaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que la profesora Hikari o su mejor amigo decía.

-¿Ay estás bien?

-Si Ryota. Estoy bien. –mintió el pelirrojo.

Hikari los reprendió por haber hablado pero de inmediato volvió a lo que estaba.

-¿Si estás bien? –insistió el de cabello azul.

-No, la verdad es que mi papá hará una cena el domingo y mi hermanita dice que es porque tiene novia.

Ryota Kido se asustó ante esto y se estremeció, Ayako Ishida suspiró y Hikari Yagami los reprendió de nuevo.

-¿Y qué harás? –indagó Ryo.

-Pues… -el pelirrojo pensó un poco. –Tengo unos planes para que esa novia de papá se vaya muy lejos. –admitió sonriendo. –Tsunomon ayudará.

-¿Planes?

-Así es. Ya te contare más tarde, no entiendo porque los adultos tienen novia. Yo no tendré.

-Yo sí. –alegó Kido mirando al frente. –Sólo si es tan bonita y buena como la maestra Kari.

El peli azul suspiró medio enamorado de su maestra. Ay le miró extrañado.

-Estás loco. –se burló Ishida. –Mejor te contaré mi plan para que ya no pienses cosas tan loquitas.

Hikari los reprendió una vez mas mientras Ayako sonrió con malicia. Ese niño era sin duda una copia de Sora pero ¿De quién había heredado aquella mente malévola para los planes?

..

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… -concluyó un aburrido Kazu Motomiya.

La directora Masude asintió con la cabeza después de haber escuchado las tres versiones de la historia tenía que admitir –aunque le pesase. –que la versión de Kazuo era la más creíble. Y esto era extraño pues ella conocía al niño desde hace años y sabía su reputación de niño inquieto.

-Bueno, señores Motomiya, Yagami e Ishida me siento muy decepcionada, a penas es la primer semana de clases y ustedes ya están metidos en problemas. –dijo mirando severamente a Kai y Kazu. –Y usted Ishida siendo una damita involucrarse en estos juegos también es decepcionante.

-Lo sentimos directora. –dijeron los dos morenos como si estuvieran programados para hacerlo.

-Tendré que informar a sus padres, francamente su conducta deja mucho que desear, y en cuanto usted Ishida me temo que va lo mismo.

-Pero…

-Debo ser pareja con todos, señorita así que lo lamento.

-Pero mi padre…

-Ya le dije que lo siento. –le cortó la mujer. –Eso debió pensarlo antes de lanzar esa pintura…

-Maldito Yagami. –masculló la rubia (por ahora morena) entre dientes.

-Ahora salgan de aquí, lávense lo que puedan y a la salida los quiero a los tres aquí. ¡Fuera! –bramó molesta. Los tres salieron corriendo.

..

Mientras tanto un rubio intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo de papeleo en las oficinas pero el incesante sonido de su teléfono celular comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia y se estaba viendo tentado a lanzarlo por la ventana o a pedirle a Gabumon que se lo comiera.

-¿Hola?... Si Minami. ya les dije del domingo….Si Minami, te prepararé pasta...no Minami, no podemos vernos hoy…no, estoy trabajando…si, mi hermano estará conmigo en casa…no Mina-chan no puedo mandarlo ahí, seria grosero…sí, sí quiero verte pero ahora se me complica….no Minami, no puedo escaparme del trabajo….¡QUE NO, MINAMI!...vale guapa, igual, beso y adiós.

-¿Quién era Yamato?

El rubio le miro con suspicacia preguntándose si era enserio o su compañero Digimon habría aprendido lo que era el sarcasmo, dado que dudaba mucho que fuera lo segundo respondió a pesar de haber mencionado tantas veces la respuesta.

-Minami.

-Oh…

-Bien al menos si las cosas fracasan el domingo tendré una razón para mandarla lejos.

-Es guapa. –confesó Gabumon.

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó el rubio estupefacto.

Gabumon nunca, ni siquiera con Sora, le había dicho que una mujer humana fuera guapa. Claro que el Digimon halagaba cuando la aun esposa de su amigo se arreglaba mas o cuando Hanami nació dijo lo bonita que era. Pero de ahí a hacer un comentario como el que acababa de hacer…

-Bueno pues sí, supongo…

Lo que Yamato no sabía es que Gabumon ni siquiera le encontraba guapa en realidad; para él todas las mujeres humanas eran iguales, obvio la mujer no era fea ni por asomo pero… él solo quería ver a Matt sonreír como antes y si Minami lo lograba en la aceptaría.

El sonido del teléfono volvió a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Minami? Ya te dije que no puedo mandar a TK a la…

-¿Señor Ishida? –sonó del otro lado después de un carraspeo femenino.

Yamato se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Eh. Lo siento me confundí ¿Quién habla? –preguntó nervioso.

-Soy la directora Masude de la Escuela Primaria de Odaiba. –informó la voz. Yamato se sonrojó aun mas al saber con quien hablaba.

-Ah claro. –razonó el astronauta. -¿Le pasó algo a mi hija?

-Oh no. Sólo digamos que su hija acaba de tener una revolución con otros dos compañeros.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo una niña de ocho años causa una revolución?

-Bueno, digamos que se les ocurrió que una guerra de pintura era una buena idea para pasar el rato, está de sobra decir, señor Ishida, que esta conducta es inadmisible en nuestra escuela y que lo he citado esta tarde para hablar de la situación con los otros padres involucrados.

Yamato suspiró.

-Ahí estaré, directora.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Y aqui acaba el capitulo del día de hoy. Asi que ya conocieron a mis dos niños nuevos, Kimi y Yuhi cuyos apellidos hacen obvia a la familia a la que pertenecen, como ven aqui Mimi tambien tiene una historia oculta sobre el padre de Yuhi que aun no sabemos quien es. Ademas aqui salen la mayoria de los niños. Kazu, Kai y Hanami con esa peculiar pelea, esta de sobra decir que Ishida y Yagami no se llevan nadita bien ¿Verdad? Tambien vemos a Ay que empieza a desarrollar una mente malevola para los planes y a Kazumi impaciente por conocer a su heroe.

Ademas volvemos a mencionar a la noviecita de Yamato que no podria ser mas irritante. Por cierto para quienes preguntaban si Yamato y Sora volveran a estar juntos la respuesta es QUE SII:D habra Sorato a tope mas adelante aunque primero los hare sufrir un poquito.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y si fue asi deja un comentario :D Saludos a todos. Chao.


	6. Los giros inesperados de la vida

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: Gracias** a todos por sus comentarios, enserio me alegro mucho que les guste:) Bueno este capitulo es donde empieza todo el eje del fic, osea reencontrar a nuestros queridos Elegidos. Una cosa mas, este cap me quedo muy largo pero es que ya no sabia como acortarlo mas, si les molesta haganmelo saber por favor. Y esto no es todo porque este capitulo tiene una segunda parte. En fin, a leer!**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Los giros inesperados de la vida.**

Los Niños Elegidos siempre habían sido muy unidos, todos ellos sin importar las diferencias de edades, personalidades, gustos o pasatiempos siempre encontraron un momento para estar juntos simplemente disfrutando de lo que los unía mas que cualquier lazo, sus amigos digitales y un amor incondicional hacia el Digimundo que los vio crece, madurar y convertirse en los hombres y mujeres que son hoy en día.

Lamentablemente desde que los mayores entraron a la universidad el grupo comenzó a fraccionarse poco a poco Jyou siempre sumergido en los estudios de medicina y haciendo frecuentes viajes al Digimundo para poder especializarse como medico de ambos mundos, aún así la distancia no se hizo obvia hasta después, primero Yamato que se fue junto con Sora a Nakano a estudiar en la universidad donde ambos terminarían sus estudios, luego se casaron y sin quererlo dejaron de frecuentar a sus amigos, exceptuando a TK claro.

Luego fue Taichi quien se vio absorbido por la política y no tuvo tiempo para nada, después se vio en una mala racha, tratando de superar la tristeza de tener lejos a sus dos mejores amigos –Y también a la mujer que siempre amó. –Y por sus asuntos con Hikari.

Mimi y Koushiro no tardaron en terminar la corta relación que tuvieron cuando ella regresó a Estados Unidos para estudiar su carrera y Koushiro obtuvo una beca en Kyoto y más tarde ingresando a trabajar con el padre de Sora y el hermano de Jyou. Está de sobra decir que se enfrascó tanto en sus estudios que sus amigos pasaron a segundo plano, claro que fue una suerte poder encontrar una amiga como Meyami.

El grupo más joven seguía unido para ese entonces, sin embargo al ingresar Miyako a la universidad y hacerse novia de Ken el tiempo le fue tan escaso que dejó de frecuentarlos tanto. Al cumplir los dieciséis Kari y TK se distanciaron tanto que era difícil pensar que alguna vez fueron amigos. A los diecisiete Takeru se mudó a Francia por tres años y el distanciamiento fue definitivo.

Por su parte Daisuke había tenido que emprender un viaje por distintos lugares buscando su objetivo principal, una cadena de restaurantes por todo el mundo y después de estudiar gastronomía y de ahorrar mucho lo logró.

Ken continuó en contacto con Iori ya que sus estudios estuvieron muy relacionados, sin embargo el tiempo y las ocupaciones del mayor, compartidas con su noviazgo feliz con Miyako lo volvía un hombre demasiado ocupado en todo momento.

Pero ahora por azares del destino lentamente todo se había alineado para que volvieran a reunirse y por medio de quienes menos esperaban pues todas estas conexiones eran por nada menos que por sus hijos.

..

Cuando Yamato llegó a la escuela iba en exceso alterado, primero porque las constantes llamadas de Minami no habían cesado en ningún momento y esto lo ponía de los nervios, segundo porque había abandonado su trabajo y aunque confiaba en Gabumon para dejarlo a cargo sabia que eso que había hecho era incorrecto, tercero porque su hija Hanami se estaba rebelado y esto no estaba en sus planes cuando los invitó a vivir con él una temporada, él siempre había visto a su primogénita como una chica testadura pero muy madura y ni siquiera llevaba dos semana en la escuela y ya había sido citado, y la cuarta razón era aquel extraño presentimiento en el pecho.

Sentía como si algo se avecinara. Buscó el despacho de la directora y se sorprendió al ver que era el primero en llegar, según él iba tarde.

-¿El señor Ishida? –cuestionó la directora Masude.

-Así es. Mucho gusto directora. –se presentó el rubio. –Eh ¿Soy el primero?

-Sí. Los demás padres llegaran en cualquier momento y sus hijos vendrán a la hora de la salida.

-¿Me podría explicar cómo fue el incidente? –pidió Matt. –Es que mi hija no suele hacer estas cosas…

-Oh se lo contaré todo cuando lleguen los demás. –aseguró la mujer. –Pero si me permite decirlo, esos niños no son una buena influencia para su hija, señor Ishida. Se meten constantemente en problemas y parece que solo son buenos para ir tras la pelota.

-¿Futbol?

-Exactamente.

Yamato se extrañó aun más. ¿Su hija juntándose con malas influencias? ¿Desde cuándo los padres se preocupaban por eso cuando su hija tenía ocho? Generalmente las verdaderas malas influencias llegaban en la adolescencia. Entonces ¿Serian de verdad perjudícales para su hija ese par de futbolistas? Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar recordar a Taichi. Su gran amigo. Claro, los futbolistas siempre tienen la culpa…

Varios minutos antes un hombre claramente furioso se dirigía al mismo lugar, la escuela de Odaiba. Estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡Fíjate!

-¡Fíjate tú, inepto!

Cuando se vieron a los ojos cualquier enfado desapareció de repente.

-¿Taichi?

-¡Daisuke!

Ambos ex portadores del valor se abrazaron afectuosamente mientras se miraban con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Daisuke Motomiya estupefacto.

-Pues me citaron porque al parecer mi hijo se portó mal. ¡Vaya lata que me hayan sacado del trabajo por eso! Estaba bastante ocupado. –explicó en embajador.

-Pues ya somos dos, amigo. –aseguró Daisuke. –Estoy exactamente igual que tu. Fui sacado de mi trabajo justo cuando firmaba con los proveedores y tuve que dejar a mi sobrino a cargo…

-Así que tu hijo se mete en problemas eh…

-Como el tuyo parece.

-Pues sí. Kaichi suele meterse en aprietos pero generalmente me mandan reportes informándomelo. No me habían citado nunca. –dijo el mayor.

-Ni a mí. ¡Pero qué gusto me da que lo hicieran! Me pone muy feliz verte, Tai. Enserio. –dijo Motomiya sonriente.

-Si a mí también me pone feliz verte, no te veía desde que tenías dieciocho. –recordó Tai. –Como pasan los años, amigo mío.

-Lo sé. Si que has cambiado. –admiró su eterno admirador. -¿Cabello corto? Quien lo diría, Yagami…

-Jeje si bueno así como hay cosas que cambian. –admitió el hombre apenado.

-Bueno cuando termine esta dichosa junta podremos conversar más a gusto sobre nuestras vidas ¿Te va bien? –preguntó el dueño de los restaurantes Motomiya.

-Perfecto. Te invito a comer en casa. –invitó Taichi son una radiante sonrisa.

-Me parece muy bien, Tai. –aceptó Daisuke. –Eh… y tal vez podrías contarme de… tu sabes… Kari.

Ante el sonrojo de Daisuke el hermano de la aludida solo pudo echarse a reír.

-Si la suerte esta de tu lado, Daisuke creo que la veras antes de lo esperado. –aseguró Tai antes de entras a la escuela donde su hermana daba clases.

Dos golpes a la puerta, un "Pase" de la directora y los dos padres faltantes entraron a la oficina sonriendo como niños pequeños, Yamato ni siquiera se giró para verlos.

-Disculpen la tardanza. –se disculpó la primera voz, una que al rubio le provoco vagos recuerdos. –Pero es que nos encontramos afuera y nos pusimos a conversar.

-Resulta que somos viejos conocidos. –dijo otra voz que a Ishida también se le hizo demasiado familiar.

-Yo diría más bien viejos amigos, ¿Eh Motomiya?

¿Motomiya? ¿Que acaso ese no era el apellido de…?

-Señor Yagami tome asiento. –pidió la directora. –Usted igual señor Motomiya…

¿Yagami? No podía ser ¿O sí? El rubio por fin se animó a mirar a los dos padres restantes a los ojos. Casi se va de espaldas cuando se giró. Uno tenía el cabello castaño aun alborotado pero más corto que como lo recordaba por última vez y los ojos color chocolate, era ligeramente más alto que el segundo el cual se parecía un poco al primero. Cabello marrón más corto y despeinado y ojos un poco más oscuros. Ambos portadores del valor…

-No…lo…puedo…creer. –balbuceó Yamato paralizado.

-Un segundo… -hablo Taichi. -¿Qué ese rubio de ahí no es…?

-¿Yamato?

…

-¿Sobrino? –preguntó Hikari mirándolo extrañada cuando se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró escondido tras unos botes de basura con un niño y una niña. -¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es la hora de la salida y tu niñera pronto llegará por ti.

-Hoy no viene ella por mí. –informó Kai. –La directora citó a papá.

-Y al mío.

-Y al mío también…

-Por eso nos escondemos.

Hikari se sorprendió mucho y los dirigió a unas bancas para conversar con ellos.

-¿Qué hiciste sobrino? –indagó la profesora.

Entonces Hikari se fijó en sus otros dos compañeros de castigo. Una niña rubia que miraba a Kai con malos ojos pero no fue ella quien le sorprendió, fue el otro pequeño que le recordaba tanto a su amigo de la niñez Daisuke Motomiya. Parecía su clon aún incluso entre esas manchas de pintura azul.

-Nada, solo nos peleamos con unas pinturas.

-¿Y porque se pelearon?

-¡No, profesora! –exclamó Kazuo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Esa simple pregunta provocó que Hanami y Kaichi comenzaran su largo relato sobre como el otro había tenido absolutamente toda la culpa de lo que había pasado provocando que Kazu se exasperaba al haber escuchado esa historia más de diez veces.

-Así que aquí está mi hermano… -reflexionó Hikari pensativa, después de casi veinte minutos de discusión entre la rubia y el castaño.

-Si tía Kari. –afirmó Kai. –Tú me ayudaras a que no me regañe tanto ¿Verdad?

-Haré lo que pueda, Kaichi pero ten en cuenta que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. –contestó la castaña.

-Entonces también ayúdeme a mí, maestra Yagami. –le rogó Kazuo.

-Y a mí, por favor. –suplicó la pobre Hanami.

-Eh…pues intentaré pero…

-¡Sí! –exclamaron los dos amigos al unisonó provocando que Kari se estremeciera.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar prometiendo ayuda a los niños frente a sus padres?

-Pero niños si la directora le pidió que llegaran a la salida deberían obedecer. –comentó la mujer adulta.

-Pero tenemos miedo. –sinceró la rubia.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí… -dijo ella. –Es que a penas comencé a vivir con mi papá y se enojará muchísimo.

-Y el mío trabaja muy duro y seguro se enojará de que lo sacaron del trabajo para que viniera…

-Y mi padre ya sabes, tía Kari. Lo mismo que el de Kazu. –dijo Kai.

-Lo entiendo niños pero no se agobien, sus padres entenderán. –aseguró la educadora. –Miren ¿Qué les parece si van yendo a la dirección y yo los alcanzó en un ratito? Sólo debo esperar un poco a que terminen de irse los demás niños.

-Está bien… -respondió Motomiya.

-Eh profesora. ¿Podría decirle a mi hermano que papá está aquí? –pidió Hana. –Está en su clase es Ay Ishida.

-Oh claro, yo le avisaré…

Pero la castaña no era estúpida y claro que relacionar a esa niña con Ayako Ishida significaba que ella también era una Ishida. Sus rasgos… cabello rubio… ojos azules. Solo se podía tratar de una persona y ella estaba muy insegura sobre preguntarle a la amiguita de Kaichi sobre sus padres. Ahora que lo pensaba Ay también tenía los rasgos de alguien conocido para ella, su querida Sora.

Sólo había una forma de saberlo…

_Flash Back…_

_-¿No han pensado como será cuando tengan hijos? –preguntaba una ilusionada Mimi mientras miraba al infinito con ojos soñadores, en ese entonces la muchacha acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. –Koushiro y yo no hemos hablado de boda ni nada. No quisiera asustarlo._

_-Yamato y yo sí que lo hemos hecho. –comentó Sora sonrojada. –Después de todo ahora nos vamos juntos y estaremos más unidos que nunca. _

_-¿Y se quieren casar? –cuestionó la Hikari de dieciséis años._

_-Sí. Yo creo que es con lo que toda mujer sueña. –respondió la pelirroja. –Y claro con hijos._

_-Aw que suerte, Sora-chan. –se ilusionó Miyako. –Ken y yo apenas iniciamos nuestra relación, aun falta para que lleguemos a eso._

_-Ni hablar de Koushiro y yo. –recordó Mimi. –Creo que si yo tuviera una hija la llamaría como yo. Mimi._

_-Yo no. Siempre me han gustado los nombres que tengan algo que ver con flores, me recuerdan a aquellos días que hacia ikebana con mama y estábamos tan contentas, o también como Yamato me llevaba al parque en marzo y abril a ver las flores de cerezo. Pienso en algo como Hanako o Hanami. –comentó la más grande con aire soñador._

_-Oh que lindo Sora. –le dijo Miyako._

_Fin Flash Back._

Solo había una forma de estar segura de esas suposiciones que la venían asechando.

-Oye. –Kari llamó a la rubia antes de que se fuera. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hanami, profesora. Hanami Ishida. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisita, Kazuo la llamó y ella corrió tras él.

Hikari ya no tenía ninguna duda de quién era esa niña.

..

La directora había visto muchísimas cosas extrañas a sus casi sesenta y cinco años de vida, niños precoces, niñas demasiado masculinas, peleas de comida, padres excéntricos pero eso que estaba frente a sus ojos era demasiado. Ese día había sido especialmente… raro.

Primero le encarga a su nueva adquisición, la maestra Yagami, hablar con un hombre que al parecer era demasiado estricto con su hija y cuando la directora se asoma por la ventana para ver cómo iba la junta –después de todo era su oficina y estaba en su derecho, claro. –Los ve abrazados. Eso había sido extraño…

Después llegan a su oficina ese par de desastres andantes de apellido Yagami y Motomiya cubiertos de pies a cabeza por pintura de diferentes colores y para acabarla traían consigo a una víctima más y esta vez era una niña que tenía cara de no romper un plato.

Ahora había frente a sus ojos tres "adultos" que resultaban ser los padres de los delincuentes de la pintura que para sorpresa de la mujer se conocían desde niños y justo ahora venían a rencontrarse. Sobra decir que se abrazaron como locos y que casi se ponían a llorar de emoción y ahora estaban bromeando cual niños de la edad de sus hijos, se golpeaban con frecuencia, hablaban de cosas que ella no entendía y sobre todo la ignoraban monumentalmente.

Un carraspeo. Nada por parte de los padres de familia, en especial ese Yagami y ese Ishida que parecían enfrascados en su mundo. Otro carraspeo, Motomiya alardeaba de algo y Yagami le hacía bromas haciendo que Ishida se riera hasta por los codos. Un carraspeo más y su paciencia se escapó por la ventana al ver a Ishida burlarse del corte de cabello del señor Yagami y a Motomiya acabarse las galletas que había en su escritorio.

-¡Señores! –exclamó reclamando la atención que le había sido arrebatada hace bastante. –Me alegra mucho que se hayan encontrado pero estamos aquí por un problema con sus hijos.

Yamato se sonrojó hasta las orejas, había estado tan emocionado de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo y también con Daisuke que se olvidó del motivo que los había llevado ahí. Taichi asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza y Daisuke por su lado ni se vio afectado.

-Perdone, directora. –se disculpó el embajador. –Pero estos dos de aquí siempre fueron de mis mejores amigos y volverlos a ver en una situación tan sorprendente me emocionó mucho.

-¡Más de diez años, directora! Diez años sin vernos y los tres venimos a encontrarnos justo ahora. –alegó Daisuke.

-Sí bueno, la vida está llena de casualidades.

-Eh directora. –Habló el rubio. -¿Nos podría explicar que fue lo que pasó? –pidió.

-Por supuesto señor Ishida, siéntense por favor.

Los tres obedecieron de inmediato, ya habían importunado demasiado a la pobre mujer.

-Su hijo señor Yagami y el suyo señor Motomiya como ustedes sabrán no tienen una conducta muy ejemplar que digamos. –Tai y Davis asintieron. –Pues esta vez se excedieron.

-¿Qué pasó? –repitió Yamato.

-Pues el joven Yagami comenzó una pelea de pintura con la señorita Ishida. Y el joven Motomiya terminó en medio de ambos y al final participó también. –relató la mujer.

-¿Y mi hijo no comenzó? –preguntó Daisuke muy sorprendido. -¡Vaya! Eso sí es extraño.

-En realidad la señorita Ishida comenzó. –dijo la directora Masude, a Yamato casi se le va la mandíbula hasta el piso. –Pero el joven Yagami la provocó antes.

-Pues eso no es extraño. –aceptó Taichi.

-Y Kazu Motomiya junto con la profesora Zara nos ha informado que no es la primera vez que estos dos tienen problemas.

-Bueno ya hablaremos con ellos. –aseguró Tai. –Cosas de críos. ¿No Yama?

-Eh… supongo.

-En ese caso solo me queda decirles que sus hijos tendrán castigo lunes y martes.

-Perfecto. –dijeron los tres hombres. -¿Pero podrá jugar en el partido del domingo, verdad? –indagó Daisuke preocupado.

-¡Oh no me digas que tu hijo también juega! –exclamó Taichi sorprendido.

-Claro, mi Kazu heredo mis habilidades deportivas.

-Ejem. –tosió el rubio. –Bueno si nos permite yo creo que ya nos vamos.

La directora Masude los despidió y rogó no volver a tener que tratar nuevamente con ese trió de padres tan extraño. Los tres hombres a penas salieron de la oficina sonrieron nuevamente y vieron a sus tres vástagos correr hacia ellos.

-Papá yo…

Pero ninguno de los tres reprendió a sus hijos, es más les sonrieron con alegría y se dedicaron a ignorarlos para seguir en su feliz plática.

-¿Parece que se hicieron amigos, no? –preguntó Hanami sorprendida.

-Si. Al menos no me regañaran. –dijo Kaichi sonriente al ver como su padre disfrutaba de la conversación.

-Que raro… -reflexionó Kazu. –Parecen amigos de toda la vida.

-Muy raro diría yo. –secundó Hanami.

-¡Papi! –la vocecita de Ay por fin logró que Matt prestara atención a algo más que no fueran sus amigos.

Lo tomó en brazos.

-Hola Ay. –saludó el astronauta. –Mira ellos son mis amigos, el señor Daisuke y Taichi.

-¿Señor Daisuke? –se jactó el aludido. –Suena bien.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo el pelirrojo tímidamente.

-Pero que niño tan lindo, Yamato. –alagó Tai. –Al igual que tu hija. Se nota que no salieron a ti.

-Oiga señor pero si mi papá es muy guapo. –replicó Ay con una mirada inocente, Yamato se sonrojo pero los dos morenos rieron.

-Que bien entrenadito lo tienes, Matt. –rió Daisuke divertido.

-Lamento darles la razón pero la verdad salieron igual de guapos que su madre. –decía maravillado el hombre.

-Su madre… ¿Sora verdad? Aun recuerdo tu boda. Fue la última vez que te vi. Y a ella también…

-Así es Tai. Ella no ha cambiado mucho.

-¡Mi mami es muy guapa!

-Sí… bueno aunque llevo meses sin verla, yo…

-¿Meses sin verla? –intervino Motomiya muy sorprendido. –Qué relación tan liberal llevan ustedes dos…

-Eh no es exactamente relación, Daisuke. –alegó sonrosado.

-¿No quieres decir que…?

-Luego hablaremos de ello. –prefirió cortar Yamato. No le gustaba hablar de eso y menos frente a Ay.

-Había invitado a este idiota a comer a casa. –comentó Tai. –Vente también así nos cuentas todo de tu vida. –sugirió el compañero de Agumon.

Yamato no tardó en aceptar pero antes dijo que tendría que recoger a Gabumon y pasar a hacer unas compras así que los tres hombres se despidieron en la escuela y el rubio se llevó consigo a sus dos hijos. Mientras conducía no podía evitar sonreír con alegría. Definitivamente no había sido tan malo como él creyó en un principio

-Iremos a comer a casa de Taichi, niños. –le informó el hombre a sus hijos.

Ayako no emitió ningún comentario, no tenía nada que decir. Sin embargo Hanami sí que lo tenía y no pensaba quedarse callada por nada.

-¡Ni hablar! –se quejó la rubia. –Si eso significa que tendré que volverle a ver la cara a Yagami, me niego completamente. –dijo firmemente.

-Pero hija…

-Ya dije lo que pienso. Pásanos a dejar a casa o nos quedaremos con tío TK.

-Hablaremos de esto en la noche, Hanami. –aseguró el astronauta con su mirada seria, por ningún motivo iba a dejar que su hija le dominara.

-¿Estás molesto con Hana-chan, papi? –preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-No hijo.

-Y de ser así, a mí ya no me importa. –concluyó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

Yamato suspiró. No quería que por su culpa Hanami adquiriera ese comportamiento, los años con su madre solo habían servido para volverla una niña madura y dulce que se preocupa por los demás, no quería que cuando Sora volviera a verla se encontrara con una pequeña huraña y rebelde así como solía ser el de niño. Tenía que hacer algo para que ella volviera a ser la de antes, en eso venía pensando en el trayecto después de recoger a Gabumon.

Llegaron a casa y Hanami ni siquiera dijo nada. Ayako, Tsunomon y Yokomon estaban intrigados por el comportamiento de la rubia pero Matt entendía su actuar. A Hanami no le gustaba ser la causante de problemas y debía de sentirse culpable de haber ocasionado aquel incidente en la escuela, ya tendría que hablar con ella seriamente. Cuando el astronauta entró al cuarto de su hija para preguntarle una vez más si no quería ir con ella a casa de Taichi la vio prendida al teléfono. Eso le sorprendió en exceso pues solo había alguien con quien pudiera estar hablando…

-Sora. –susurró el hombre lastimosamente.

Hasta ese momento la primogénita del disuelto matrimonio Ishida-Takenouchi se dio cuenta que había sido descubierta por su padre.

-Si un segundo. –pidió a la persona del otro lado de la línea. –No es mamá.

Yamato suspiró un poco más tranquilo…

-¿Quién es?

-Es el primo Reiki, le marque a su móvil y dice que esta de compras con su padre y que irán al cine. –contestó la muchachita luego volvió a hablar por teléfono y segundos más tarde cortó.

-No los voy a dejar aquí solos, Hana.

-Puedes llevarte a Ay por mí no hay problema. –aludió ella. –Yo me quedo con Yokomon.

-No seas tonta, algo te puede pasar. –replicó Matt. –Además tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada, señorita. Yo debería ser el que está furioso ¿Iniciar una pelea de pintura?

-Dijiste que hablaríamos en la noche. –le recordó la niña, aun molesta.

Hanami se tiró a la cama y Yokomon no tardó en preguntarle que le pasaba, ella negó con la cabeza y escondió su cara en la almohada. Yamato quiso poder entender que sentía su hija. Lo que él no sabía era que sabía exactamente como se sentía Hanami en ese momento. Su molestia no se debía a otra cosa que no fuera la separación de sus padres y la nueva novia de Yamato…

Se sentía traicionada, abandonada, sola y responsable de ver por el bien de su hermano menor.

-Hija… -susurró el hombre acariciando su cabello, tan igual al de él.

-Estoy bien. Vete y hablaremos en la noche. –dijo ella.

-Pero no te voy a dejar sola, Hanami.

-¡Yo la cuidaré! –exclamó Yokomon.

-Tengo una idea papá. –masculló la pequeña.

..

Taichi trataba de arreglar un poco su morada, definitivamente hacía falta un toque femenino ahí, aunque fuera el de su hermana Kari. Lamentablemente Tai no tenía a nadie que pudiera darle ese toque tan necesario –en otras palabras, limpieza y combinación muebles/cortinas. –Así que hacia lo que podía entre el trabajo, cuidar a Kaichi y algunos labores domésticos de los que no se salvaba. Su celular sonó y el castaño atendió apurado.

-Hola hermano. –saludó Hikari por la otra línea.

-Hikari. –Taichi sonrió inconscientemente. –Hola hermana ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

-Oh me preguntaba si tenías mucho trabajo hoy –preguntó la castaña.

-La verdad es que me dieron el día por un problema con Kai y tendré unas visitas en la comida. –Tai se divertía al saber quiénes irían a comer a casa y Kari no tenía esa ventaja.

-Oh que lástima… -soltó ella. –Yo que me había auto invitado a tu casa un rato. –admitió. –Y no sólo eso, si no también te iba a llevar una sorpresita que seguro amarías.

-Pues ni tanta lástima. –replicó. –Estás invitada.

-¿De verdad, no es alguna comida formal? –indagó la mujer.

-Claro que no. –negó el hombre. –Así que te espero en un rato y con tu sorpresa.

-Interesado. –se burló su hermana. –Iré mas tarde, después de comer, Kazumi irá a su clase de ballet y de ahí una compañera suya me hará el favor de cuidarla un rato para que podamos conversar.

-Entonces te espero en la tarde.

Cortó con su hermana e inconscientemente bajó la mirada recordando su vida. Claro todo hubiera sido más simple si hubiera podido contar plenamente con Hikari pero había muchos baches en su relación que no se arreglaban fácilmente. Más que nada porque Taichi estaba enfadado no con ella si no consigo mismo. Estaba muy resentido con el mismo por no haber apoyado a su hermanita menor cuando lo necesitó y ahora se sentía sucio y un maldito al volver a hablarle como si nada. No se sentía digno de su compañía.

Pero todo eso había sido hace tantos años. Aproximadamente 16 años atrás. Todo fue tan gris en esos días que él se sentía un maldito impotente al no haber podido hacer nada por ella, por su dulce Kari… todo había sido por la culpa de ese sujeto despreciable. Todo por culpa de ese imbécil del que solo de recordarlo Taichi tenía unas ganas inmensas de asesinar, si tan solo él no se hubiera acercado a Hikari… El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y recordó la razón por la cual había estado maldiciéndose tener la casa tan sucia.

-Daisuke, veo que con el tiempo esa maña de llegar tarde se ha ido acabando. –le alagó el embajador.

-Oye los años no pasan en balde.

-Hola señor Yagami, ¿Esta Kai?

-Oh claro, está en su habitación. Pasa. –indicó el hombre con una sonrisa.

El vástago de Daisuke salió corriendo hacia la indicada habitación sin siquiera decir _pio._

-¡Kazu, espérame! –le llamó su Chibimon mientras corría –O saltaba. –tras él con rapidez.

Daisuke sonrió ante la emoción de su único hijo. Su vida había estado colmada de felicidad y agradecía muchísimo por eso. Tai tampoco pudo reprimir su sonrisa por mucho tiempo, Agumon no tardó en saludar a V-mon y a su compañero humano, los Digimon se fueron de prisa a la habitación que había sido adecuada para Agumon y Koromon, no sin antes robarse todas las galletas que Daisuke había traído.

-Al parecer se llevan muy bien. –comentó el primer líder de los elegidos.

-No me sorprende. –admitió Dai.

-Tu hijo es igualito a ti. –comentó Taichi. –Parece tu copia a carbón.

-Hey que Kaichi no se queda atrás. –murmuró el dueño de la cadena de restaurantes más famosa. –Son idénticos.

-Bueno sí, la verdad es que mi hijo salió caladito a mí. –se jactó el compañero de Agumon.

-¿Qué hay de Yamato?

-Ya no debe tardar. –respondió Yagami.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado el timbre sonó. Daisuke corrió para abrir y vio al rubio astronauta junto a un niño pequeño y pelirrojo que tenia la carita confusa y su mirada tiernamente enfocada solo a su padre. (Si alguien supiera el diablillo que es la realidad este chico aunque creo que hasta ahora solo yo lo sé)

-Hola Yamato. –saludó sonriente Motomiya. –Hola mini-Sora.

Ayako rió ante el comentario del amigo de su padre y su timidez disminuyó, Tai le invitó a jugar con su hijo y el amigo de éste, Ay no se negó y corrió hacia la habitación indicada.

-¿No ha venido Gabumon? –quiso saber el dueño de la casa.

-No, le encargue echarle un ojo a Tsunomon y Yokomon.

-¿Es verdad y tu adorable hija rubia, Matt donde la dejaste? –cuestionó Taichi.

-Hanami se quedó en casa de una amiga suya que vive en el mismo edificio. Pasaré por ella más tarde.

-Entonces yo creo que ya podemos comer ¿No? –indagó el glotón de Motomiya.

-Claro, además los niños también tendrán hambre.

-Entonces comamos.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Final de este capitulo, muchas gracias por leer. Jaja esos tres parecen mas niños que sus propios hijos haciendo enojar a la pobre directora. Tambien vemos que Hikari ya esta haciendo mas descubrimientos y esto no acaba aqui pues ya le tocara tener su propio reencuentro:)

Beso, chao chao.


	7. Los giros inesperados de la vida II

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Hola a todos y muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron en el capitulo pasado :) Me alegra mucho que les guste el fic y el camino por el que lo estoy llevando, para los impacientes tendre que pedirles calma porque este fic (como habran notado) avanza un poco lento jeje pero es que no quiero que se vea todo muy forzado, prefiero ir lento y explicar bien todo. Aqui podemos ver otro par de reencuentros entre nuestros queridos Elegidos y tambien un nuevo par de personajes. ¡A Leer!**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Los giros inesperados de la vida II.**

La comida entre los tres hombres había resultado bastante animada, sobre todo para Daisuke que se divertía horrores viendo a Yamato y Taichi pelear o jugarse bromas referentes a su juventud. Kai, Kazu y Ay tampoco la pasaron tan mal jugando con las pistas de carreras del primero y con los videojuegos así que fue bastante entretenido para todos, cuando la tarde empezó a caer ya se habían puesto al corriente de sus vidas completamente.

-Vaya Yamato de verdad que jamás me imaginé que quisieras divorciarte de Sora. –confesó Yagami. –Aunque siento unas pequeñas ganas de golpearte por hacerla sufrir.

-Ya les dije que nunca quise hacerle daño. –se excusó el aludido. –Es que ella no pudo aguantar la presión de mi trabajo, ambos trabajábamos mucho y nos veíamos poco, luego comenzó con sus celos y yo con mis actitudes infantiles...

-¿Por qué actitudes infantiles? –preguntó Dai asombrado de que el Matt Ishida que él conocía pudiera tener alguna actitud infantil.

-Pues le restaba importancia a las cosas, cuando peleábamos no quería arreglarlo y simplemente ignoraba los problemas como si no existieran. Ella se cansó y me pidió vivir separados un tiempo, el tiempo se transformó en años y ahora definitivamente pedimos los papeles del divorcio los cuales aun no nos dan.

-¿Pero la amas?

-Claro Tai, aún la amo como cuando la conocí.

-¿Por qué no intentarlo nuevamente?

-No sé, Daisuke. –bajó la mirada. –Ya no quiero más fracasos. Además empiezo una relación con esta chica Minami, de la que les hablé y ella es muy linda…

-Ah es verdad la azafata esa que conociste en tu vuelo a Estados Unidos. –recordó Motomiya.

-Bueno amigo, al menos tú ya tienes una novia. –se lamentó Tai. –Ya pasaron años desde lo de Takae y yo no me repongo…

-Tampoco pudo ser tan malo, Tai. –opinó el rubio.

-Simplemente un día desperté y ella ya se había ido. Me dejó una carta, Yamato. ¡Una carta! Donde me decía que se iba a buscar su sueño y que algún día volvería como lo que siempre deseo ser. Una artista y quizá tendría tiempo entonces de ser madre. –explicó el político.

-Que maldita. –masculló Daisuke.

-Lo peor fue explicárselo a Kai. –recordó con amargura. –Cuando ella se fue el tenía cuatro años pero al crecer pregunto por ella y yo jamás le mentí. Mi madre me ayudó bastante sinceramente.

-¿Y Kari? –preguntó Ishida.

-Pues con ella pasaron varias cosas desagradables. –contestó. –Primero su noviecito me desagradaba muchísimo, luego empezó a involucrarse más seriamente con él y luego… ella me decepcionó de muchas maneras. –un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres? –quiso averiguar el más joven de los tres.

-No quisiera hablar de eso, fue una etapa dura para mi hermana y para mí.

-Hablando de ella ¿A qué hora dijiste que llegaría? –indagó Dai.

-No comas ansias, no tarda.

-¿Qué diría su esposa si lo viera así, señor Motomiya? –se burló Yamato.

Daisuke se sonrojó y miró la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, les había contado a sus amigos el cómo conoció a Akane en una convención gastronómica en Hokaido y como ella se ofreció a acompañarlo en su viaje por el mundo como su socia y como se fueron enamorando poco a poco, también les comentó que al regresar a su ciudad de origen ella se mudó con él y se casaron de inmediato.

-Oh vamos, Kari era una muy buena amiga sólo quiero verla para saber cómo se encuentra. –se explicó el hombre sonriendo.

Tai y Matt asintieron con una sonrisa sabiendo que Daisuke no mentía. Si alguien más le hubiera escuchado hablar como hablaba de su esposa tampoco le quedaría ninguna duda de que ella era la mujer que ese hombre amaba con locura.

..

-Oh vamos, Hana-chan. –la intentó animar su amiga mientras le daba otra galleta a su Upamon. –Sólo es una cena no tienes porque estar tan preocupada…

-No es sólo eso. –replicó la rubia. –Tengo miedo de que papá prefiera a esa mujer y nos mande de nuevo con mamá y se escape con ella y no volver a verlo.

Hanami habló sin tomar aire y con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras Natsuki torcía la boca sin saber que decir para levantarle los ánimos a su amiga.

-Desearía que fueras en mi escuela, Nat-chan. –se lamentó Ishida. –Tengo un par de amigas pero también tengo que soportar al tonto de Yagami.

-¿El niño que te cae muy mal?

-Ese mismo.

-Bueno es que mi mamá dice que en esa escuela estudió ella, aunque hay puras niñas, no hay niños. –afirmó Natsuki.

-Wow. –se asombró Hanami. –Al menos no tienes problemas con gente tonta como Yagami, aunque Kazu es divertido y me cae bien.

-Es que a mí me cuesta mucho hacer amigos. –admitió sonrojada.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Natsuki abriéndose las distrajo, por ahí se asomó una cabeza castaña.

-Pasa, papá. –indicó la niña.

-Les traje más galletas. –informó el hombre. –Las hizo tu madre. –le dijo a Nat y luego se giró hacia la rubia. –Come Hanami, Kenya está muy feliz de tenerte como invitada.

-Muchas gracias, señor Hida. –agradeció ella apenada mientras comía otra galleta.

-De nada, es un gusto tenerte aquí. –dijo Iori Hida, el padre de Natsuki. –Hija, mañana entrenaremos un poco de kendo en la tarde, Amardillomon quiere ver tus avances.

-Eh… sí padre. –respondió ella sonrojada.

En ese momento a la habitación se introdujo una mujer bajita y morena con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

-Les trajé un poco de pay que horneé ayer. –les ofreció Kenya Hida. –Esta delicioso.

Hanami sonrió ampliamente mientras se preguntaba de donde sacaría estomago para seguir comiendo, definitivamente la madre de Nat se alegraba al ver que ella tenía una amiga cercana. Estaba feliz al pasar ese momento y no pudo evitar recordar cuando su familia era como esa. Unida.

…

-¡Ya abro! –exclamó Tai al escuchar el timbre suponiendo que sería su hermana menor que llegaba justo a la hora acordada siempre.

Tai se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió esperando ansioso la sorpresa enorme que se llevaría Kari al encontrarse en ese lugar a Yamato y Daisuke. Pero al abrir no fue a su hermana a quien se encontró si no a una niña de aproximadamente trece años de cabello castaño claro casi rubio y ojos marrones, un par de gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Asumi-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? –se sorprendió el hombre.

-Perdóneme por venir así, señor Yagami. –se disculpo la joven. –Pero creo que olvidé aquí un libro cuando cuidé a Kaichi ayer y lo necesito urgente. –explicó.

-Ya veo. Puedes pasar al cuarto de Kai a buscarlo, Asumi. –le ofreció Tai.

-Muchas gracias, señor Yagami. Y discúlpeme de nuevo.

La joven apurada paso a la habitación del niño al que cuidaba entre semana mientras Daisuke y Yamato la miraban preguntándose quién seria.

-¿Y esa niña quién es? –cuestiono el primero.

-Es Asumi Yukihabe, la niñera de Kai. –respondió el padre de tal infante.

-Menos mal, creí que era tu nueva conquista.

Daisuke se echó a reír pero Taichi le miró con molestia.

-Muy gracioso Yamato. –soltó conociendo las bromas de su amigo.

De repente algo pasó y eso llamó la atención del trío. Se escucharon las incesantes gotas caer afuera. Había comenzado a llover con mucha intensidad.

-¿Está lloviendo?

-No Motomiya, está cayendo agua del cielo lo cual no es para nada lo mismo. –contestó Matt con una ironía propia de él.

-Que chistosito andas hoy, Ishida. –comentó el ofendido Dai, aun así se rió por la broma del rubio.

-Espero que Kari no tarde.

Y en ese justo momento el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Yamato quien se ofreció a abrir para ver la cara de Hikari al verlo, Daisuke lo siguió para imitarlo y ambos se prepararon para abrir pero al hacerlo se llevaron una pequeña sorpresita.

-¿Tú?

Frente a ellos no sólo había una castaña empapada de pies a cabeza si no también un hombre pelirrojo de ojos negros y mirada curiosa que ellos conocían a la perfección.

-¿Ustedes?

Hikari y Koushiro no cabían en su sorpresa. Según ellos iban a darle una sorpresa a Taichi y resultó que a quienes se encontraron en la puerta habían sido a Yamato y a Daisuke, claro que más altos, grandes y con algunas marcas de edad asentándose en algunas partes determinadas del rostro pero aun así no reconocerlos habría sido imposible. Aquellas características propias de cada uno eran inconfundibles.

-¡Ya viste a quien me encontré, hermanita! –exclamaba Taichi yendo hacia la puerta al ver que sus amigos no volvían. -¿Koushiro? ¡Amigo que sorpresa!

Al parecer el compañero de Agumon había sido el primero en reaccionar y después de quitar a Yamato y Daisuke a empujones se abrazó a su gran amigo Izumi terminando casi igual de mojado que él, Koushiro también le respondió el abrazo alegre y recién recuperado de la sorpresa inicial. Kari se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se propuso no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Daisuke no la dejó seguir pensando porque la tomó entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Kari, que guapa estás! –exclamó el ex google-boy.

-Daisuke. –murmuró aun estupefacta. –No puedo creerlo.

Para ese entonces Yamato ya estaba estrujando al pelirrojo que lo había dejado igual de mojado que Taichi, Daisuke no fue una excepción pues Kari también escurría en agua.

Yamato también le dio un caluroso abrazo a Kari mientras pensaba las justas palabras que escogería para decirle a Takeru a quienes se había encontrado el día de hoy, sobre todo como le diría que entre ellos estaba Hikari.

-¡Pero qué cosas! –exclamaba Tai.

-Pero hermano yo tuve una charla con Koushiro por la escuela, no me imagino cómo es que tú te encontraste con ellos.

Pero entonces Kari no necesito hablar más. El niño idéntico a Davis, la niña que ella ya estaba segura era hija de Matt y Sora. Todo estaba claro como el agua y al mismo tiempo tan confuso… todo había sido tan extraño.

-No digas nada. –pidió Hikari al ver que su hermano iba a hablar. –Los padres de Kazu, Hanami y Ay ¿No?

-Eh sí. –respondieron los dos aludidos.

-¡Eso si es sorprendente! Matt, yo le doy clases al pequeño Ay. Es un amor. –aseguró la mujer.

-¿Kari da clases en la primaria de Odaiba? –preguntó Daisuke muy anonadado.

-Sí y es una profesora excelente. –presumió Koushiro.

-En realidad doy clases en la sección de preescolar pero…

-¡Maestra Kari!

Cuando la castaña se giró para ver quien la llamaba Ay Ishida ya había saltado a sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó cariñosamente y le explicó que era amiga de su padre desde hace muchos años. Entonces Tai recordó a una persona faltante.

-Asumi ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –preguntó Taichi. –Está lloviendo a cantaros.

-No se angustie señor Yagami, llamé a mi madre y me recogerá. –respondió ella.

-Ya veo. –dijo el hombre. –Veo que encontraste tu libro. –señalo un libro verde que la joven llevaba bajo el brazo.

-Si, estaba en la repisa de la izquierda de Kai, donde pone sus figuras de Digimon coleccionables. –explicó Asumi.

-De nuevo gracias por cuidar a mi hijo cuando puedes hacerlo, Asumi. –añadió el padre sonriéndole a la niñera.

-De nada señor. –concluyó apenada.

El timbre volvió a sonar por quinta vez en esa casa.

-¡Debe ser mi madre! –exclamó Asumi.

-Te acompaño.

Tai la tomó del hombro y la guió hasta la puerta pasando por todo el alboroto que se había armado con aquel reencuentro tan maravilloso, abrió y se encontró ahí con una mujer que lo dejo por un segundo sin habla. Ella tenía el cabello del mismo color que Asumi de un color rubio cenizo y los mismos ojos como almendras tras unas gafas, su rostro era muy bonito y a Tai le parecía familiar de algún lado. Ella miró hacia el exterior donde el sol aun no se había ocultado por completo.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó la mujer. –Vengo a recoger a mi hija.

-Eh… buenas tardes, sí. Gracias por dejar que Asumi venga aquí y cuide de mi hijo. –dijo Tai muy avergonzado.

-No hay de qué. –respondió ella y cuando sonrió el moreno solo pudo retenerse de algo para no marearse. –Vamos, Asumi.

La hija asintió pero en ese momento Hikari se interpuso.

-Un segundo. –pidió la hermana de Tai. -¿No eres tú Chizuru Inoue? –preguntó totalmente asombrada. –La hermana de Miyako.

Tras estas palabras la sala quedó en completo silencio, todos miraban a Kari y a Chizuru.

-Eh si soy yo. –contestó Chizuru intimidada. -¿Tú no serás esa amiga suya que siempre era tan educada? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡Hikari!

-Sí soy yo. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? –preguntó muy interesada y feliz. –Hace años que no sé de ella.

-Oh mi hermana está perfecta, vive en el centro de la ciudad con su familia. –relató Chizuru.

-¡Me alegro tanto! –exclamó Yagami. –Por favor dile que me visite y que le mando muchísimos saludos. O ¿Podrías pasarme su teléfono?

Chizuru se sonrojó.

-No lo tengo en este momento, Hikari. –se disculpó. –Pero lo conseguiré para ti.

Taichi se había quedado un poco embobado mirándola por fin reaccionó.

-O podrías pasarme tu número. –sugirió el moreno. –Y yo te llamo para que me lo pases.

Chizuru volvió a sonrojarse, Asumi también estaba sorprendida. La hermana de Miyako no tardó en aceptar y pasarle su número a Taichi, justo después de hacerlo ella junto a su hija partieron con rumbo a su casa.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar de parte de Daisuke y Yamato ya que el interés de Tai en esa mujer había sido demasiado obvio como para negarlo. De pronto todos reían, Hikari y Koushiro miraban divertidos como se reían de Tai… parecía como si hubieran pasado solo tres días en lugar de más de diez años desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¡Que no es casada! –exclamó el embajador cansado. –Asumi me contó que su padre falleció hace mucho.

-Entonces esta solterita. –reía Yamato. –Y solita para ti.

-Aprovecha, Tai. –apoyó Dai. –Nunca se sabe cuándo volverá a presentarse una oportunidad así.

-¡Cállense ya!

Yamato sonrió al haber provocado a su amigo y satisfecho se sentó junto a Hikari quien al tenerlo cerca se estremeció de repente. Yamato conocía la razón muy bien.

-¿Cómo está?

La pregunta de la mujer de ahora treinta y tres años había sido muy simple, Yamato sabía perfectamente a quien se refería y también conocía muy bien ese tono nostálgico, melancólico y doloroso pues era el mismo con el que él hablaba de Sora.

-Pues no tan bien. –sinceró el astronauta. –Su esposa murió hace no mucho.

Hikari se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada mientras se forzaba a no llorar.

-Quisiera…tengo tantas ganas de…

-Hikari no fuerces las cosas. –pidió el rubio. –Creo que todo saldrá bien para mi hermano y más ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que el destino tiene sus propios planes.

…

-¿Están seguros que eso funcionara? –preguntaba un tanto inseguro Ay Ishida aunque por dentro deseaba que ya fuera el día de poner todo aquel plan en marcha.

-¡Claro Ay! –exclamó Kaichi. –Seguro con eso esa señora loca sale corriendo de tu casa. Tienes muy buenas ideas.

-¿Eso quieres no? –cuestiono Kazu.

-¡Sí! –exclamó el niño. –Entonces necesito conseguir todo esto. –dijo mirando una lista que amablemente Asumi-chan le había redactado.

-Le podemos pedir a mi prima Kazumi que las consiga. –opinó Kai. –O a mi tía Kari.

-¡O a Asumi-san! –intervino Kazu quien parecía haberse quedado enamorado de la mucho mayor niñera de su mejor amigo.

-Si también a ella. –razonó Kaichi. –Mañana viene en la mañanita y se queda muy poquito tiempo. –recordó el niño. –Le digo que las compre con el dinero que deja papá y luego vemos como te las llevamos.

-Bueno creo que el plan será un éxito. –opinó Ay.

…

A penas iba cayendo la noche cuando el rubio Yamato Ishida llegó al edificio donde vivía de la mano del pequeño Ay Ishida, su pelirrojo y "dulce" hijo quien venía ideando como llevar todo su plan acabo. Yamato buscó el número de departamento donde estaba su hija, cuando la dejo ahí la madre de su amiga amablemente la recibió y le ofreció galletas. Dio con el número y finalmente tocó el timbre.

La puerta no tardó nada en abrirse y por ella salir un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, se veía joven y llevaba a Hanami quien estaba sonriente.

-Mucho gusto, señor…

-Hida. –respondió Iori.

-Señor Hida y gracias por cuidar a mi hija. –agradeció Yamato listo para retirarse.

Hasta que se fijó en la mirada de aquel hombre, era una mirada justa y firme, una mirada que conocía de algún lado y entonces el vivo recuerdo de un niño de nueve años interrumpiendo el ensayo de su banda para interrogarlo sobre TK y su reacción ante la oscuridad pareció tan vivido como ayer.

-¿Iori? –cuestionó al borde de un ataque.

-Sí… -El señor Hida hizo una pausa y examinó a su interlocutor. -¡Yamato!

* * *

**Nota Final: **e acabo el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya agradado, intente hacerlo lo mas entendible posible y mas porque vimos una reunion ya muy grande entre los Elegidos. ¡Ya son seis a los que junte! La mitad, ahora solo falta la otra mitad. Bueno, conocieron a la niñera de Kaichi la cual se llama Asumi y es la sobrina de Miyako. El porque introduje al personaje de Chizuru (La hermana rubia de Miyako, esa que leía horoscopos) es porque no me gustaría dejar a Taichi solito y como tampoco me gustaría inventar otro personaje de la nada pues introduje a esta mujer, me agrado mucho darle una personalidad, ya la iran conociendo.

Bueno, el proximo capitulo es sin duda mi favorito! Y creo que con esto ya digo mucho sobre el pero como soy muy buena les dare otra pista. He notado que hay muchos (MUCHISIMOS) que ya esperan el reencuentro de TK y Kari. Bueno ya no tendran que esperar mucho mas. Y ya con eso he dicho bastante. Tambien aparece otro de mis personajes favoritos, ya veran. Estoy segura que el proximo capitulo les gustara (O eso espero).

Saludos y besos a todos!


	8. Encuentros y desencuentros

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Hola lectores, muchas gracias por TODOS los comentarios del capitulo anterior, enserio me encanta que me digan lo que piensan de la historia. En este capitulo habra muchos encuentros y espero que no haya quedado muy incoherente, creo que ya había explicado que la razon de que el fic avance lentamente es para que no quede tan pesado y tan dificil de entender. En fin, aqui reaparecen tres personajes (Que sinceramente siempre me han encantado) y ya veran que la situacion se volvera un poco extraña. Jeje, bueno sin mas que decir... A leer!**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Encuentros y desencuentros.**

Ese domingo Kaichi Yagami se levantó con el corazón agitado y unos nervios que lo venían molestando desde la noche pasada. En unas horas jugaría el partido que los haría pasar a la liga o quedarse fuera una vez más observando cómo se llevaban a cabo todos los partidos sin que su equipo pudiera participar…

Kazu y él eran los más jóvenes del grupo y por eso también querían dar una buena impresión a los mayores para que no les echaran del equipo. Su padre había dicho que el también era muy bueno en el futbol cuando era un niño y que siempre fue su pasión, al igual que el señor Motomiya que el día de ayer los había llevado a ambos al parque a practicar un rato.

-Papá ¿Irás a mi partido? –cuestionó el pequeño Kai entusiasmado.

-Haré todo lo posible hijo.

-Pero hoy no trabajas. –se quejó el niño tirándose sobre el sofá.

-Lo sé pero hoy tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles importantes. –replicó Tai. –Aun así, te prometo que llegare.

Kaichi sonrió contento, su padre jamás lo había decepcionado.

-Tía Kari pasará a las tres y media. –dijo Taichi. –Espero que estés listo, te veré allá a las cuatro, hijo.

-De acuerdo, papá. –concluyó el castaño. -¿Hoy no verás a Daisuke, Iori y Koushiro-san? –preguntó el infante.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza.

-Veré a Daisuke en el partido, Iori estaba muy ocupado y Koushiro dijo que tenía que buscar unos papeles para hacer la inscripción de su hija.

-¿Y a Yamato-san?

-Él tiene algo que hacer.

Tai sonrió imaginándose por la que iba a pasar su amigo del alma mas tarde. Desde que él y sus amigos se habían reencontrado se habían reunido para ponerse más al día, sobre todo intentaron que Koushiro hablara sobre su vida incluyendo como creyó haberse enamorado de su vecina, Meyami una aspirante a modelo y de cómo poco a poco notaban que las pocas cosas que tenían en común no los hacía amarse así que tras años de monotonía ella le pidió el divorcio. Aun así seguían siendo muy buenos amigos…

El que Matt se hubiera encontrado con Iori también había sido una grata sorpresa así que el día anterior habían quedado de comer juntos esperando un relato detallado de la vida del más joven quien se había convertido en abogado y se había casado con una mujer dulce y amable de la misma profesión con la que trabajó hace años teniendo una única hija.

La única que no hablaba de su vida era Kari y nadie le preguntaba más de lo estrictamente necesario, como el hecho de saber que no estaba casada pero que si tenía una hija de nueve años. Taichi por su parte ya había conseguido el número de Miyako pero Hikari aun no había llamado. El hombre había invitado a Chizuru a cenar ese mismo día y ella había aceptado por lo que Tai estaba más que feliz.

…

Miyako se tendió a la cama cuando por fin tuvo un momento de paz en su casa. Su primogénito estaba todo alterado pues jugaría un partido que definiría si entraban o no a la liga escolar este año, jamás habían quedado eliminados pero su hijo era de los mejores y se sentía un poco presionado, su Minomon lo seguía como su sombra diciéndole lo bien que le iría y Hawkmon también lo intentaba ayudar a tranquilizarse. Su hija menor por su parte le había pedido que le consiguiera cartulinas y marcadores pues un amiguito vendría a hacer un proyecto a su casa y estaba entusiasmada, ella y Poromon se habían puesto a garabatear un par de hojas.

Para la mujer el hecho de trabajar toda la mañana, ocuparse del hogar toda la tarde, y atender a Ken cuando llegaba en la noche la dejaba agotada por lo que valoraba muchísimo los fines de semana que no tenía que presentarse en la empresa donde trabajaba como técnica computacional además de aquellos días que tenía que llevar a Keitaro a terapias y a sus revisiones mensuales con el doctor.

El hecho de que su hijo mayor hubiera nacido prematuramente y así provocado un falto desarrollo en sus pulmones les rompió el corazón ya que eso condicionaría su vida futura a inhaladores y medicinas, pero aun así sabían que Keitaro podría tener un vida normal si le daban los cuidados necesarios así que estaban siempre al pendiente de sus medicamentos y el ejercicio que le encantaba realizar pues era bueno en casi todos los deportes, también en los estudios y eso les daba un gran orgullo ya que su hijo había perdido un año de clases a los séis por haber contraído bronquitis; además él había insistido en entrar a un colegio privado igual que sus vecinos con los que jugaba al futbol.

-Mamá, ya estoy listo. –indicó Keitaro.

Miyako asintió, su hijo mayor tenía el cabello negro azulado y los ojos de su marido pero había heredado su necesidad de usar anteojos. Kimiko por otro lado tenía su color de cabello pero los ojos azules de Ken, su niña había sido siempre muy alegre y tierna.

-Si hijo, ahora come algo por favor. –pidió su madre. –Aún debemos esperar al amigo de tu hermana y a tu padre.

-¡Ya llegaron papá y Wormon, mamá! –informó la voz animada de Kimi-chan desde la sala.

La señora Ichijouji se encontró con su esposo al cual no tardó ni dos segundos en abrazar y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Iugh. –se quejaron sus dos hijos y sus Digimon mientras Hawkmon y Wormon reían acostumbrados a esas escenas.

Ken sonrió ante la visión de estar con su familia un rato. Su trabajo a veces lo tenía muy ocupado y apreciaba mucho esos momentos que podía ser solo esposo y padre. Su hija se lanzó a sus brazos. Kimiko era muy expresiva y cariñosa con todo el mundo aunque a veces sintiera que en su casa no tenía ninguna relevancia; sus padres se la vivían al pendiente de Keitaro, por su salud algo frágil, y eso no era suficiente, su hermano mayor además era un niño realmente inteligente y un excelente deportista a pesar de todo por lo que sus padres estaban más que orgullosos de él. Por esas razones a veces Kimi se sentía ligeramente opacada.

El timbre sonó indicando la llegada de alguien.

-Debe ser Yuhi y su mamá. –acotó Kimi. –Él me contó que trabaja en la tele papi. ¡Yo también quiero trabajar en la tele!

-Eh sí hija. –dijo Ken un poco asustado ante la perspectiva de que su pequeñita pensara en esas cosas.

Miyako no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de su esposo y la emoción de su hija mientras ordenaba la caja de colores de Kimi, se aproximó a la puerta para abrirle a las visitas y vio quienes estaban frente a ella. Era un niño de la edad de su hija con el cabello castaño bien peinado y los ojos color miel. Tras él una mujer con los mismos rasgos de su hijo sonreía. Era una persona muy guapa con el cabello no tan largo y ondulado color caramelo y ojos marrones. Yolei sólo pudo dejar caer al suelo la caja de colores y llevarse una mano a la boca.

Ahí frente a ella estaba la mujer a la que Miyako tanto admiró durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, Mimi Tachikawa. Pero había algo diferente en ella, seguía igual de bonita pero su mirada… sus ojos ya no resplandecían como antes.

-¿M-Mimi? –titubeó sorprendida.

Ken al escuchar aquel nombre que tan bien conocían ambos se aproximó a donde estaba su esposa y al ver a la mujer que estaba ahí solo pudo abrir los ojos con asombro.

-¿No serán…? ¡Miyako y Ken! –exclamó Mimi igual de sorprendida.

La castaña abrazó a su amiga de la infancia, aquella que tanto la había admirado y a la cual le tenía un cariño especial. Las dos mujeres no tardaron en ponerse a llorar en el hombro de la otra.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Yuhi confuso.

-No sé. –respondió Kimiko. –Al parecer se conocen y se pusieron a llorar.

-Mamá siempre llora. –comentó el hijo de Mimi.

Cuando por fin deshicieron el abrazo ninguna podía creer que las casualidades fueran tan grandes como para haberlas reunido por aquel motivo en particular, un trabajo en equipo de la escuela…

-Pero que bonita su casa. –alagó Tachikawa.

-Muchísimas gracias, Mimi. –agradeció la mujer de la casa. –Me esfuerzo para tenerla limpia, con estos dos eso es un logro. –dijo señalando a sus hijos.

-Oh sí es verdad que niños tan guapos te salieron, Miya-chan. –comentó la mujer. –Déjenme verlos bien.

Keitaro y Kimiko, ambos apenados, se acercaron a la mujer con la que hablaba su madre quien de inmediato sonrió ampliamente.

-Igualitos a ustedes dos. Me alegra mucho saber que se casaron después de todo.

-Sí, el niño tiene nueve y ella siete. –comentó Ken.

-Claro que nos casamos, Mimi. –afirmó la mujer. –No iba dejar escapar a mi Ken tan fácilmente. ¿Y qué fue de ti? cuéntanos un poco. –pidió Miyako.

Keitaro, Kimi y Yuhi se fueron de inmediato al cuarto del primero, cuando los padres se ponían a platicar era mejor salir huyendo, Poromon y Minomon también fueron con ellos. Al ver que su hijo se iba Mimi supo que podía hablar con más tranquilidad. Como Ken supo que la plática de mujeres se demoraría un poco prefirió no molestar.

-Mi amor, iré a buscar el uniforme de Keitaro, ya pronto darán las cuatro, Hawkmon, Wormon ayúdenme.

-Sí Ken. –afirmaron los dos Digimon siguiendo al hombre

-Sí cielo, ve. –indicó la antigua Miyako Inoue, ahora Ichijouji y su esposo asintió. –Ahora habla Mimi.

-Mi vida no fue lo que imagine nunca, Miya. –suspiró. –Me hubiera encantado quedarme aquí en Odaiba y… tener aquello que soñé. –hizo una pequeña pausa. –Quizá con Koushiro… todo hubiera sido diferente ¿Sabes?

-¿Koushiro? –se asombró la peli lila. -¿Es que aun sigues pensando en él? Han pasado años...

-Oh sí es que a veces no puedo evitar dejar volar mi imaginación… -afirmó Mimi. –Aunque no hay nada que pueda hacer. Cuando terminé de estudiar repostería un productor televisivo insistió en contratarme, él era mi amigo de la infancia Michael, no tardamos en hacernos novios pero cuando me embaracé él no respondió y me dijo que estaba comprometido con otra desde hace tiempo.

Mimi se limpió una lágrima y Miyako se llevó la mano al corazón sintiendo el dolor de su amiga.

-Nos separamos y él se casó. A mí me tocó quedarme sola pues mis padres murieron poco después de que les anunciara mi embarazo en un accidente de auto. –relató la castaña. –La vida me trajo mucho dolor pues después casi pierdo a mi hijo y tuvo que nacer de urgencia.

-Oh Mimi nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Debiste llamarme alguna vez si te sentías sola y yo te hubiera ayudado.

Mimi bajó la mirada y siguió hablando.

-Cuando mi hijo nació lo llamé Yuhi porque eso era él para mí. El sol. Me apoyé en el completamente y logré salir poco a poco adelante. Cuando Yuhi cumplió tres años otro productor televisivo me dio la oportunidad pues yo había estado viviendo gracias a lo que mis padres me dejaron y mis ahorros y aunque no podía estar con mi hijo tanto como quisiera y lo tenía que dejar al cuidado de niñeras salí adelante. –sonrió un poco pero era más una sonrisa triste. –Claro que estuve y estoy muy sola.

-¿Pero porque no te casaste nuevamente? Con lo guapa que eres…

-No quiero saber nada de hombres, Miyako. Nunca más.

-Entiendo debió ser muy duro para ti. –comprendió la mujer. –No te desanimes amiga. ¿No te quedas a merendar?

-Me encantaría pero parece que tienen un partido al cual asistir. –le recordó Tachikawa.

-Ven con nosotros, así conversaremos otro rato.

Mimi se quedó pensándolo. ¿Debía aceptar?

-Eh… está bien.

…

Mientras tanto en una residencia bastante más alejada, más específicamente a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño corto que había estudiado la profesión de educadora, la mujer hojeaba una revista de modas que había encontrado mientras escuchaba el constante parloteo de su única hija.

-¡Vamos mamá, di que sí! –exclamaba Kazumi muy insistentemente. Hikari bufó ya un poco desesperada.

-Kazumi, ya te dije que no. –respondió. –Ya teníamos un compromiso de cuidar a Kaichi. Irás a casa de tu amiguito a jugar otro día.

-¡No quiero! –negó la niña desesperándose. –Ándale, mami. –agregó. –A Kai lo puede cuidar su niñera ¿Sí?

-Hija, otro día…

-Pero es que yo prometí que iría hoy. –replicó haciendo puchero y provocando que su madre suavizara su actitud un poco.

-Pero debiste consultarme primero. –dijo Kari. –Yo ya había quedado con tu tío.

Después de unos minutos más de insistencia Kazumi logró su cometido, Hikari cedió. La niña de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos corrió hacia el teléfono para llamar a su tío y pedirle que llamara a Asumi mientras Hikari terminaba de hojear su revista justo cuando algo llamó su atención, un rostro conocido de una mujer de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises. Ahora entendía de donde se le había hecho tan conocida la madre de la hija de Koushiro. Era una modelo.

-Mamá, dice el tío Tai que Asumi sí está libre. –se animaba Kazi Yagami.

Hikari le sonrió a su hija.

-Bueno, entonces pásame el teléfono de ese amigo tuyo para pedirle su dirección.

Kazumi tragó saliva un poco incómoda, ella quería darle una sorpresa a su mamá para reencontrarla con su gran amigo de la infancia y si su madre hablaba con él probablemente la sorpresa se arruinaría. Pero ni modo, no le quedaba de otra. Asintió con la cabeza y marcó el número de la casa de su amigo.

Le contestó la voz animada de Reiki a quien le explicó rápidamente la situación luego comunicaron a sus padres rezando porque su plan no se viniera abajo.

-Buenas tardes, soy la madre de Kazumi y sólo quería confirmar que hoy llevaré a mi hija a su casa. –explicaba Hikari con cordialidad.

-Sí, señora. –dijo la voz por el teléfono. –No hay ningún problema, le pasaré la dirección.

Pero Hikari sintió que sus piernas le temblaron. ¿Por qué esa simple voz la ponía así?

-Eh… -balbuceó. –S-Sí Claro, sé dónde es. –agregó apenada apuntando la dirección que le dictaba aquel hombre. –Ahí estaremos.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos. Que pase buenas tardes.

-Igualmente.

Y aunque ninguno lo sabía con certeza en su corazón comenzaba a crecer la duda sobre si aquella cita concertada sería sólo eso. Una cita de juegos entre sus hijos, después de todo esa sensación en el estomago no se siente todos los días.

…

-¡A meter goles! ¡A meter goles! ¡A meter goles! –canturreaban dos personas totalmente entusiasmadas.

-¡A meter goles! –les apoyaba otro más desde la sala de estar.

Cuando Daisuke Motomiya vio a su esposa salir del cuarto con Kazu en sus brazos y cantando aquella melodía, sonrió como hace rato no lo hacía. Su familia sin duda era perfecta, Akane era lo que él siempre pidió de una mujer y su hijo había sido la bendición que había llevado su vida a la cima de la dicha. Claro que había sido muy afortunado de casarse con alguien como ella que era tan parecida a él en muchos aspectos.

-Ya estoy preparado para el partido, papá. ¡Seré el mejor goleador! –exclamó Kazu eufórico.

-Sí hijo, estoy seguro de ello. –le animó Daisuke.

-Serás el mejor, Kazu.

-Claro Chibimon, porque hemos estado entrando mucho.

-¡Serás tan bueno como tu padre! –añadió V-mon.

Así la familia Motomiya subió al auto del padre y se dirigió a la cancha infantil donde se celebraría el partido que tanto habían estado esperando, al llegar no tardaron en bajarse con prisas pues el niño tendría que estar ya en la cancha calentando para no sufrir algún calambre así que los tres, los esposos tomados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia el interior de la cancha.

-¡Daisuke!

El aludido se giró mirando a quien lo llamaba, era Hikari desde las gradas, el hombre sonrió al verla y no tard+o en encontrarse con ella.

-Kari ¿No viene Tai? –pregunto el hombre.

-Sí, ya no tardará en llegar. –respondió la maestra. –Ella es mi hija, Kazumi. –presentó mientras la aludida saludaba.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo educadamente.

-Está igualita a ti. –se sorprendió Daisuke al verla pues era cierto, la niña era una copia de aquella Kari que había viajado al Digimundo por primera vez con el cabello igual de corto y los ojos igual de brillantes. –Ella es Akane, mi esposa. –presentó Dai.

-Encantada. –sonrió Akane.

Hikari también la saludó con una sonrisa, la mujer de cabello muy largo y castaño y con los ojos color aceituna se sentó y Daisuke la imitó sentándose junto a Hikari.

-Por poco no venimos al partido. –relató el moreno.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó Hika sorprendida.

-Es que me he estado sintiendo muy cansada estos días. –explicó Akane. –Y mi marido no quería que saliera. ¡Pero ni loca me lo pierdo! Es mi hijo y además adoro el futbol.

La Yagami no pudo evitar su alegría al escuchar aquello. Le parecía perfecto que Daisuke hubiera encontrado a alguien que además de ser guapa y agradable tuviera tanto en común con él.

-Vaya, me alegro muchísimo por ti Davis haber hallado con quien ver esos partidos que tanto amas.

-Así es Kari, mi Akane nunca me niega ver un partido. –contestó Daisuke. –Recuerdo cuando te invitaba a verme jugar. Siempre quise que me apoyaras como la hacías con Takeru.

La castaña se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre. No había podido dejar de pensar en él desde que vio a su hermano y aquel recuerdo de un muchacho de diecisiete diciéndole adiós pareció más vivo que nunca. Se forzó a si misma a no cambiar el semblante por ningún motivo, Daisuke de inmediato supo que había cometido alguna indiscreción y es que para la Yagami ese era un tema que por más que quería no podía olvidar con el tiempo.

-Sí, a veces lo hacía para hacerte molestar. –se burló ella intentando forzar una sonrisa. –Eras divertido cuando te enojabas.

-Pero que graciosa, Hikari. –musitó el hombre con ironía entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Creo que ya empieza! –notó Akane con la vista fija en la cancha donde llegaban los jugadores del equipo contrario.

-Y ahí viene tío Tai. –observó Kazumi mientras ella y Kari agitaban sus manos llamando al hombre quien se les unió de inmediato.

-Qué bueno que llegué a tiempo. –dijo aliviado. –Agumon insistía en venir pero le dije que no estaba permitido.

-Si, Chibimon y V-mon también querían venir. –comentó Dai. –Lástima que no pudieran.

-Es algo lógico, cielo. –aseguró su mujer. –No cabríamos.

-Ya quiero que empiece. –masculló Taichi impaciente.

-Tienes razón ya se están tardando ¿No mi amor?

-Sí cuando yo tenía su edad estas cosas empezaban antes. ¿Recuerdas Daisuke?

Los cinco, Daisuke, Taichi, Hikari, Kazumi y Akane se giraron para ver quiénes eran aquellos que tan groseramente se habían inmiscuido en su conversación sin embargo los tres primeros se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a quienes tenían justo al lado suyo, nada más y nada menos que una mujer de cabello color lila y gafas, la que había hablado primero, luego estaba un hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules que era la otra voz, tras ellos estaba una guapa castaña de ojos miel y abajo había dos niños de aproximadamente siete años.

-Debe ser una broma. –susurró Hikari sin más palabras.

-¿Mínimo un abrazo, no amiga? –preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

Kari y Mimi se abrazaron y luego Miyako también se abrazó de la castaña mujer quien se había puesto a llorar de alegría, Ken y Daisuke también se habían abrazado y ambos hacían un esfuerzo para no imitar a las mujeres y llorar de felicidad pues era demasiado sorpresiva la situación. Mimi y Tai también se saludaron con otro abrazo, mientras que Akane y los tres infantes se hallaban perdidos en aquella situación.

-Otra vez lo mismo. –murmuró Kimiko dando un resoplido.

-¿Los adultos siempre se ponen así cuando ven a otros? –indagó Yuhi mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos. -En América no pasa esto.

-Si son como mi madre, sí. –contestó la mayor, o sea Kazumi invitándolos a sentarse a su lado.

-¡Es que no puedo creerlo! –exclamaba Hikari aun abrazada de su antigua mejor amiga. –En menos de una semana ha pasado tanto…

-Lo sé Hikari. –dijo Miyako. –Yo me acabo de encontrar con Mimi hace unos instantes y fue muy sorpresivo también pero…

-¡No! –negó ella. –Primero Koushiro, luego Daisuke y Yamato, luego Iori. ¡Ahora ustedes!

-¿Koushiro? –preguntó Mimi abriendo los ojos casi al doble.

-Si, Hikari se reunió con él hace poco por un asunto de su hija –respondió Daisuke después de presentar a su esposa con Ken.

-Tenemos que hablar muy tendidamente. –opinión Ken. –Es muy extraña toda esta situación…

-Demasiado extraña. –comentó Taichi. –Ken tiene razón, reunirnos sería lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

-¿Pero cuándo? –quiso saber Miyako. –Digo, mi trabajo es en la mañana pero creo que muchos trabajaran en la tarde entonces… -dejo la frase incompleta.

Los cinco se quedaron pensativos hasta que Mimi habló.

-Yo puedo en la noche, cuando no esté filmando. –comentó.

-Yo también. –dijeron al unisonó Kari, Tai, Miyako y Daisuke.

-Pues yo salgo de trabajar hasta muy tarde. –les dijo Ken. –Pero el viernes no tendré caso así que ese día estoy libre.

-Perfecto. –exclamó Taichi. –Yamato también tiene la noche libre y en cuanto a Koushiro creó que no se le hará difícil escaparse un rato.

-¿Qué hay de Iori? –cuestionó Hikari.

-Le diremos a Yamato que le avise y le pregunte si le va bien a esa hora. –concluyó Daisuke, todos asintieron.

-¡Oigan ya empieza! –los llamó Akane emocionada al ver que el partido iniciaba.

-Es verdad, ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de preguntarles a que venían. –recordó Taichi mirando a Ken y los demás.

-Nuestro hijo mayor juega en el equipo azul. –respondió el detective. –Y Mimi nos acompaña.

Esto dio por finalizada la charla y desde ese momento toda la concentración quedo fija en los niños que corrían tras la pelota de futbol.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como ven ya reuní a otros tres elegidos...poco a poco se estan juntando todos:) Bueno, originalmente en este capitulo se encontraban TK y Kari pero sinceramente habia quedado muy incongruente y largo y tuve que editarlo de ultimo minuto. Ademas me parecia que la escena donde aparece Mimi y el encuentro en el partido ya eran suficiente y que con otro reencuentro estaria sobrecargando este capitulo.

Una aclaración. El nombre Yuhi significa puesta de sol o salida del Sol. Por eso Mimi dice lo que dice sobre que lo llamó asi porque fue el Sol para ella, creo que a esa mujer le puse una historia muy triste pero pues ya tendra su parte feliz pronto. Tambien parece que Koushiro ya esta arreglando todo para cambiar a su hijita de escuela, una suerte por ella.

Asi que en el proximo capitulo ya les juro que veran a TK y Kari, ademas de la cena de los Ishida y otras cositas mas. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchos saludos a todos y gracias por leer, mas aun por dejar comentarios.

Chao!


	9. Cara a cara

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Primero que nada como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan comentarios. Este capitulo no termina de convencerme, no se bien la razón pero bueno, por mas que lo reescribí e intente hacerle mas arreglos no pude hacer nada mejor. Una disculpa por el largo de este capitulo, como ya dije intente hacerle mejoras (entre ellas acortarlo un poquito) pero asi quedó finalmente. Espero que no les incomode :P

Espero que disfruten la lectura y nuevamente gracias por leer esta loca historia:

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Cara a cara.**

El niño de nueve años que respondía al nombre de Keitaro Ichijouji dio una patada contra el suelo molesto, no, más bien furioso. No entendía cómo es que había perdido aquel partido que era muy importante para él y aunque fue quien metió el único gol de su equipo después de que aquel par de niños metieran un gol cada quien las esperanzas de su equipo se fueron al caño.

-¡Ey!

Keitaro se giró sobre los talones encontrándose así a los dos niños que habían anotado los goles que lo llevaron a la derrota, los dos eran un poco más bajitos que él y se sorprendió de verlos pues ni siquiera había querido hablar con su equipo por lo que había salido de la cancha solo. ¿Se irían a burlar de él?

-¿Qué quieren? –preguntó confuso.

-Felicitarte. –dijo el primero, un niño de cabello castaño muy largo y alborotado.

-Sí, jugaste muy bien. Burlarte era muy difícil. –añadió el otro, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos cafés que también tenía el cabello muy revuelto y en picos.

-Gracias. –dijo Keitaro apenado.

-Podríamos juntarnos a practicar algún día. –dijo Kazuo Motomiya muy animado.

-Sí…podríamos.

-¡Claro! Mi papá a veces me lleva al parque a jugar. –comentó Kai Yagami.

-El mío también. –secundó Kazu.

-Eh bueno sí… soy Keitaro Ichijouji.

-Kazu Motomiya y Kai Yagami. –presentó el primero.

-Oye. –llamó Kai al primogénito de Ken y Miyako. –Tú te me haces conocido… ¡Ah ya se! ¿No eres el primo de Asumi?

Keitaro se llevó una sorpresa al ver que conocían a su prima mayor pero de inmediato recordó aquel día en el que su prima lo había llevado a jugar a casa del niño al cual cuidaba.

-Si, tú eres el niño al que mi prima cuida ¿No?

-Sip. –respondió Kai.

-Wow, eres primo de Asumi. Oye ¿Tiene novio? –preguntó Kazu sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-No le hagas caso. –pidió Kaichi mirando a su amigo rodando los ojos.

–Bueno Keitaro, vamos allá a buscar a nuestros padres ¿No vienes?

-Supongo. –accedió dando un suspiro desganado.

El trió se echó a correr hasta las gradas donde ya casi todos los padres se habían ido y solo quedaban algunos que bajaban para encontrarse con sus hijos.

-Hijo lo hiciste muy bien. –felicitó Ken a su vástago. –Lástima que perdieron, no te preocupes ya habrá más juegos. –intentó animarle.

-Sí papá. –dijo el niño desganado.

-Anímate hijito. –pidió Miyako. –Fuiste el mejor de tu equipo.

-En eso le doy la razón a tu madre. –agregó una tercera persona.

Ken le sonrió a su amigo de la infancia quien se acercó al grupo junto a su esposa.

-Este es Daisuke Motomiya, hijo. –presentó Miyako. –Un gran amigo nuestro.

-Mucho gusto Keitaro. –saludó el hombre. –Veo que juegas increíble, igual que tu padre. Sabes, él una vez me derrotó de niños.

-¿De verdad? –cuestionó Keitaro asombrado.

-Ah es verdad. –apoyó una mujer. –Ken era muy bueno y le ganó a Daisuke sin problemas.

-¡Oye Kari, tampoco lo digas así! –pidió el ofendido mientras su esposa reía.

-Debes contarme mas historias de mi esposo, Kari. –le rogó Akane aun con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-Y ella es Hikari Yagami, otra muy gran amiga y su hija Kazumi. –habló el detective Ichijouji.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo el chiquillo un poco intimidado. –Hola. –añadió viendo a la hija de aquella mujer, una niña castaña de su misma estatura y con una mirada que le gusto mucho al primogénito de los Ichijouji.

Kazumi le sonrió apenada. No había podido despegar la vista de él en todo el partido y no entendía muy bien la razón, generalmente no le interesaba el futbol pero esta vez sin duda alguna no había podido dejar de observar a aquel niño de tez pálida y cabello negro que se desenvolvía tan bien en la cancha. Claro que también se había divertido al escuchar el comentario de Kimiko y Yuhi quienes eran muy agradables.

La primera se la pasaba analizando a los niños que jugaban y diciendo quien era el más lindo –cualidad heredada de su madre, para exasperación de Ken. –Aunque en el momento que había visto a Kazuo acercarse a ellos corriendo había decidido que ese niño era el ganador por bastante. Mientras que Yuhi sólo decía lo desagradable que le resultaba el _soccer_, y lo horrible que era terminar sudado y apestoso.

-Por Dios, Taichi. –exclamó Mimi. –Este niño eres tú. –alabó mirando a Kaichi con detenimiento.

-Eh no señora. –negó el aludido. –Yo soy Kai y él es papá.

Mimi se rió y Tai se avergonzó un poco por la respuesta de su hijo.

-Si no cabe duda… -masculló. –Igualitos.

-Tu hijo también se parece a ti bastante. –observó el castaño. –Muy guapo, el condenado.

-Uy eso quiere decir que me encuentras guapa ¿Eh? –preguntó riéndose, Tai también se rió.

-No cambias más, Mimi…

...

-Ay Yuhi, es que es tan lindo. –suspiró Kimiko mirando a Kazu fascinada. –Y su papá habla con el mío, parece que son amigos. Espero volverlo a ver.

Yuhi se burló del comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-No seas ridícula, Kimi-chan. –exigió el castaño. –Él es más grande y aparte se ve todo apestoso.

-¡Eso es porque esta sudado porque es el mejor jugador! –defendió la peli lila a su nuevo amor platónico.

-Ajam.

-Ash. –la niña se indigno. –Eso es porque a ti no te gusta ninguna niña, pero cuando te guste una…

-Para que me guste una _girl_ tiene que ser así muy, muy, muy bonita. –explicó Yuhi. –Y no estar loca como tú_._

Kimiko resopló. Así no tenía ningún caso hablar de niños…

...

-Nosotras nos vamos. –se despidió Kari. –Mi hija va a casa de un amiguito. –informó mientras tomaba a Kazumi de la mano.

-Nos veremos pronto, Hikari. –aseguró Mimi.

-Sí claro. –dijo ella. –Por lo pronto el viernes estaré en tu casa, Miyako.

-¡Bingo!

-Adiós, Hikari fue un placer conocerte. –se despidió Akane con quien había congeniado muy bien. –Espero volverte a ver seguido.

Dicho esto la mujer de cabellera castaña canela se esfumó junto a su única hija dejando a los demás aun conversando amenamente.

-Eh creo que también tendríamos que irnos yendo. –opinó Mimi.

-Cierto. –le dio la razón Ken. –Los niños aun tienen un trabajo de clases que hacer.

-Y nosotros dejamos el restaurante con nuestro sobrino de nuevo. –recordó Daisuke. –Me encanta atenderlo yo mismo así que mejor nos vamos, cielo.

-Sí amor. –afirmó Akane.

-Esperen un segundo. –pidió Daisuke antes de partir. –No quise decirlo frente a Kari pues hace un rato le mencione y ella se puso…rara. –relató recordando. –Pero creo que si nos encontramos con Yamato él debe saber algo de Takeru y sería increíble verlo nuevamente. ¡En especial para mí, le tengo mucho aprecio!

-Es cierto. –dijo Miyako. –Yo también quiero verle y más desde que Ken y yo leímos su libro, es maravilloso.

-Sí. –secundó Mimi. –No cabe duda de que tiene mucho talento para la escritura, es sensacional.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que querían que el rubio más joven asistiera a la reunión del viernes en casa de los Ichijouji y aunque Taichi entendía que Hikari se sorprendería muchísimo al verlo ahí tenía que admitir que las ganas de reencontrarle también eran muy grandes así que quedaron de pedirle a Matt que llevara a su hermano.

Ante estos pensamientos no pudo evitar recordar a dos personas más. La primera de ellas era _ella _que había sido tan especial en su vida como destructiva. Sora Takenouchi siempre había sido su primer y único amor, desde que tenía memoria… su recuerdo aun lo perseguía y le impedía hacer su vida pero aun así aquella obsesión que sentía por la pelirroja con los años se había convertido en el más hermoso recuerdo de su niñez y juventud. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de verla y más ahora que se había vuelto a ver con todos sus amigos. Inconscientemente recordó la fotografía vieja que guardaba bajo su cama donde aparecían ambos con doce años de edad y no pudo evitar sentirse más nostálgico.

El segundo era aquel que había sido la voz de la razón en su aventura en el Digimundo, el mayor de ellos y el más sensato y estudioso que respondía al nombre de Jou Kido. Quiso poder verlo también…

..

-Así que te mudaste aquí hace tanto –decía un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules dando un sorbo al té que tan amablemente le había ofrecido la señora de la casa. –Que bien.

-Así es Takeru. –respondió Iori Hida. –Me acabo de enterar de que Yamato vive aquí y me alegró muchísimo saber que tú también.

Los antiguos compañeros de Digievolución DNA se sonrieron mutuamente.

-TK y yo nos vinimos a vivir aquí hace muy poco. –comentó Patamon. –Es porque en la otra casa nos poníamos tristes, también Rei y Tokomon.

-Es verdad… -dijo Takeru.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso Armadillomon.

-Pues porque me traía muchos recuerdos de Yoriho. –indicó el escritor. –Es mi esposa, Iori.

-Ah sí… la que murió de cáncer. De verdad lo lamento mucho, Takeru. –recordó tristemente el castaño.

-Sí.

-Me sorprende que ni tu ni Yamato se volvieran a casar o algo así. –comentó el abogado.

-Pues lo de Yori es muy reciente aun para mí. –respondió Takeru. –Cuatro años apenas. Y mi hermano pues tiene una novia aunque no es tan serio.

-Ya veo. –dijo Iori.

-Pero las mujeres siempre acosan a TK. –se burló Patamon. –Como la secretaria de la editorial que siempre te molesta ¿Verdad, TK?

Takeru se sonrojó mucho y Armadillomon y su compañero sólo rieron ante el comentario de Patamon quien sonreía alegre.

-Eh… no digas eso Patamon. –pidió apenado. –Además yo sólo he estado enamorado una sola vez y completamente. Mi corazón aun sigue roto.

-¿Por tu esposa? –preguntó Hida.

Takaishi bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza lentamente, quería abrirse con alguien y alguien que le entendía tan bien como Iori era una posibilidad muy buena.

-Mi corazón aun seguía roto cuando yo estuve con Yoriho.

-¿Entonces? –indagó Iori.

-Siempre la he amado solo a ella... ¡Como me hace falta!

-¿Hablas de ella, verdad TK? –cuestionó Patamon. –La luz siempre nos ha hecho falta a los dos. La esperanza sin la luz está muy vacía…

Iori asintió con una ligera idea de sobre quien hablaban sus dos amigos.

-¿Hikari?

Takeru sólo atinó a murmurar un asentimiento mientras daba otro sorbo a su té.

-Después de tantos años, TK…

-Lo sé. –dijo él. –Pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Te entiendo. –dijo el abogado. –Si me separaran de Kenya tampoco podría olvidarla nunca…

En ese preciso momento entro la mujer de la que Iori hablaba seguida de su única hija, Rei Takaishi y los hermanos Ishida, todos los niños llevaban a sus Digimon en brazos, e iban comiendo galletas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que ricas te quedaron, mamá. –comentó Natsuki muy animada.

-¡Sí señora Hida! –exclamó Rei. –Deliciosas, muchas gracias. –añadió mientras Tokomon le robaba la galleta de la mano ganándose una reprimenda de su compañero

-Sí, papá veces también nos hacia galletas pero no le quedaban ricas. –les contó Ay. –Mi hermanita y yo las tirábamos por la ventana.

-¡Ayako! –le reprendió Hanami sonrojada

Las risas no se hicieron esperar al escuchar aquella historia por parte del más joven de todos. Takeru se disculpó diciendo que ya tenía que irse porque Rei había invitado a una amiga suya a su casa y que Yamato querría preparar todo para su cena especial de esa noche. Así el escritor junto a su hijo, sus sobrinos y los Digimon se retiraron con el estomago lleno.

-Papá ¿Ya te dije que Kazi-chan es gran admiradora tuya y de tus libros? –preguntó Reiki cuando hubieron llegado a casa y se tiró en el sillón con Tokomon en su regazo.

-¿Enserio? –cuestionó TK acomodándose frente a su hijo. –Me alegro mucho hijo.

-Si lo sé, ella se moría por conocerte.

-¿Y por eso la invitaste? –quiso saber Takeru.

-Por eso y por otras cosas más. –alegó el niño con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿No será que te gusta Rei-kun? –indagó Patamon sonriendo y colocándose sobre la cabeza del hijo de su compañero.

-¿Kazumi-chan gustarme? –tras esta pregunta retorica el rubio se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. –Buen chiste, Patamon.

-A Reiki no le gustan las niñas ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, Tokomon. –contestó el chico. –Y menos Kazumi…es como…como si fuera una hermana o algo así.

-¿Hermana? –repitió TK incrédulo. –Si la conoces de muy poco.

-Ash papá pero si yo digo que es como mi hermana es porque lo es. –finalizó Rei firmemente y con un tono de que no aceptaría mas replicas en el asunto.

-Bueno. –aceptó el padre. -¿A qué hora llegará tu amiga?

-Dijo que después del partido de su primo. –respondió. –Espero no se tarde.

-Ni yo. Me gustaría echarle una mano a mi hermano. –comentó Takeru mientras se rascaba la cabeza. –Quizás podrías cuidarlos un rato Patamon ¿No?

-¿Yo? –pregunto el Digimon alado no muy conforme. –Pues supongo.

-Nosotros no necesitamos que nos cuiden. –alegaron Rei y Tokomon, ambos indignados.

-¿Dejarte a ti solo aquí y con una amiga? –habló Takeru. –No gracias, no quisiera que destrozaras la casa o peor.

-Que exagerado…

En ese momento TK escuchó como tocaban la puerta y se puso de pie aun con Patamon sobre su cabeza para abrir, quiso pedirle al Digimon que se bajara pero sabía que sería inútil, desde siempre ese era el lugar favorito de Patamon. Abrió con lentitud como si presintiera que lo que estaba tras la puerta iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Y no era para menos. Justo ahí en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento estaba una mujer de exactamente su misma edad con el cabello castaño que él le había conocido en su juventud un poco más largo y sujeto solo por dos pasadores, se veía mayor a como la recordaba, con un cuerpo más maduro pero igual de hermoso, esa mirada ensoñadora suya sin duda sí era la misma. Aquella que irradiaba tanta luz.

Por su parte lo que Hikari Yagami había visto ya era demasiado. Había llegado a un límite de sorpresas soportables para el resto de su vida pero esa sin duda era la mayor ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que en el hogar que supuestamente era el del amigo de su hija iba a encontrarse con Takeru Takaishi? Le fue sencillo identificarlo, era idéntico a aquella fotografía que aparecía en el libro favorito de ella y de su hija junto a la palabra: autor.

-¿Hi-Hikari? –preguntó con la voz temblándole por la impresión.

-¡Pero si es Patamon! –Gatomon ya había corrido hasta dentro del departamento y mientras el aludido bajaba de la cabeza de su compañero para saludar a aquella Digimon que tanto había extrañado los dos humanos seguían en estado de shock.

-Takeru… -susurró ella despacio y suave como si estuviera soñando. –Takeru. –repitió del mismo modo.

-Soy yo, soy yo, Hikari. –dijo él.

-¿Mamá, estas bien? –preguntó Kazumi al ver como su madre miraba fijamente al frente y seguía repitiendo el nombre del rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si, Kari. –afirmó el rubio. –Soy yo. Dime ¿Te encuentras bien? Háblame, Kari… -rogó desesperado.

-Takeru… -dijo una vez más.

Cuando Rei se aproximó a ver que ocurría solo pudo ver a su padre sujetando el cuerpo de una mujer inconsciente y a Kazumi llamar a su madre preocupada mientras Gatomon gritaba con susto "¡Hikari!"

..

Yamato Ishida, ajeno a todo el revoltijo que tenía su hermano menor, preparaba su especialidad, la pasta que tantas veces había preparado a su aun esposa cuando estaba molesta para que le perdonara mientras sus hijos veían la televisión en el sofá con sus digimons.

-¿Ya dieron las séis, Hanami?

-Sí papi.

-Bueno, báñense y arréglense un poco porque ya casi llega Minami. –pidió el astronauta.

-Papi podemos ver la tele un ratito mas ¿Sí? –rogó Ay.

-Ándale papá. –le apoyó Hanami.

-Eh…-Yamato dudó. –Está bien, cuando llegue Gabumon de hacer la compra se meten a bañar. Iré a bañarme yo por mientras y dejaré que esto se cocine. –indicó mirando la pasta. –Yokomon, Tsunomon que los niños no se acerquen a la cocina.

-¡Sí Yamato! –afirmaron los dos sonriendo ante la posibilidad de cuidar a sus compañeros.

El rubio entró a ducharse un poco de los nervios pues la tarde se le venía encima y sabía que si algo era Minami eso era muy puntual.

-Eh hermana. –llamó Ay. –Iré a mi cuarto, ahorita vengo. –dijo retirándose con Tsunomon en brazos.

El más pequeño de la casa llegó hasta su habitación desde hace poco tiempo y puso a Tsunomon en la cama, del armario sacó dos bolsas que Kai Yagami le había entregado el día anterior. Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Ay? –preguntó Tsunomon con curiosidad.

-Mira. –dijo el niño esperando tener la atención de su Digimon y saco las cosas de la bolsa. –Esto es para espantar a la noviecita de papi.

-¿Espantarla? –se sorprendió Tsunomon.

-Sip. –afirmó el pelirrojo mostrándole su detallado plan.

-Vaya. –se asombro el Digimon. –Que inteligente eres, Ay. –comentó.

-Si. Bueno Ryota me ayudó a planearlo todo, el es muy inteligente también.

-¿Luego me lo presentas?

-¡Sip!

..

Mientras tanto en el mismo edificio un hombre rubio trataba de reanimar a la mujer que tantos años soñó con volver a ver, Patamon le echaba aire con sus alas y Gatomon la llamaba incansablemente.

-¿Takeru?

La voz de la castaña lo hizo mirarla profundamente, con tanta intensidad que parecía querer leerle el alma.

-Aquí estoy.

Hikari se incorporó con el rostro rojo y la mirada un poco extraviada, el hombre la ayudó a sentarse y su hija le preguntó sobre su estado.

-Estoy bien, Kazumi. –aseguró. –Han sido muchísimas impresiones en tan poco tiempo y… y esta fue la mayor.

-Perdónenos señora Yagami. –pidió Reiki.

Ambos adultos miraron al niño, muy asombrados de que estuviera pidiendo perdón.

-Nosotros planeábamos que se vieran. –explicó el rubio. –Supimos que eran amigos y quisimos juntarlos.

-Perdón si te hizo daño, mamá.

A Hikari le salieron las lágrimas y no tardo en ponerse a llorar a lágrima tendida.

-¿Por qué llora Kari? –preguntó Salamon a Kazumi.

-No sé. –confesó ella. –Tal vez está enojada.

-¡Claro que no hija! –negó esta. –Takeru. –luego miró al hombre y este no tard+o en tomarla entre sus brazos.

Ante un contacto como este que hace tantos años que Hikari no sentía y que venía anhelando solo pudo incrementar sus lágrimas a la vez que sentía su hombro mojarse por unas silenciosas lagrimas de su antiguo novio y amigo. Este la apretó con más fuerza e incluso la despegó del suelo.

-Mi Kari… -susurró en su oído. –Tantos años…

-Lo sé, Takeru. –asintió ella. –Yo siempre pensé en ti. Debí disculparme, te debo tanto. En especial te debo una disculpa.

-No hables de eso. Sólo abrázame.

Los niños veían la situación muy confundidos ya que no esperaban esa reacción por parte de sus progenitores, por su lado los que si entendían bien todo eran Patamon y Gatomon quienes se miraban intensamente como sabiendo lo que sentían en ese momento sus compañeros humanos y experimentando lo mismo.

..

-Hijos, ella es Minami Yamura. –presentó Yamato a una mujer de cabello negro y corto con una mirada azul. –Minami, ellos son mis hijos. Hanami y Ayako.

-Hola niños, que gusto conocerlos. –dijo Minami. –Su papá habla muy bien de ustedes.

-Hola. –dijeron secamente los infantes.

-¿Nos sentamos? Tengo la cena lista. –ofreció el hombre, todos asintieron.

-¡Yo en mi lugar! –Exclamó Ay sorprendiendo a su hermana y padre pues hasta ahora nunca había tenido "un lugar" –Tú acá hermana. –indicó. –Y tú acá papi.

Minami sonrió un poco y se sentó en el lugar libre cuando su trasero toco la silla solo fue consciente de un enorme, de verdad ENORME, dolor.

-¡Auch! –se quejó sacando de su silla una tachuela.

Ayako sonrió maliciosamente.

-Perdón. Se me quedó ahí ayer. –se excusó el pelirrojo, Hanami le sonrió a su hermano ampliamente.

-No hay cuidado. –dijo ella mirándole mal.

Yamato no se dio ni por enterado y empezó a servir la cena cuando Ay se paró a ayudar.

-¡Yo ayudo papi! –pidió el niño.

-Eh bueno, Ay. –aceptó Matt. –Trae ese plato de ahí.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido vació todo el bote de la sal en el plato de pasta que le había sido encomendado, luego la mayoría de la salsa picante y un poco de limón. Corrió hacia la mesa y puso el plato delante de Minami.

-Provecho. –dijeron los cuatro y se llevaron el primer bocado a la boca.

El rostro de Hanami y Yamato era gustoso, se notaba que la pasta estaba deliciosa, Ayako por su parte ni siquiera había probado el suyo esperando ver la reacción de la mujer la cual había sido abrir mucho los ojos y llevarse todo el vaso de agua a los labios acabándose su contenido.

-Vaya, estás sedienta. –observó el rubio. –Te serviré más.

Minami ni siquiera pudo hablar solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Hana interesada. –Se ve que eres más chiquita que papá.

Esto provoco que las mejillas de Yamato, que volvía de la cocina, se tiñeran completamente de rojo al igual que las de su novia.

-Tengo veinticinco. –respondió Minami Yamura. -¿Tú cuantos tienes niña? –cuestionó fulminándole con la mirada.

-Ocho. –contestó sonriendo

Un extraño sonido vino del cuarto de Yamato, donde Gabumon intentaba hacer a los Digimon más jóvenes dormir. Ayako rogó internamente que hubiera sido Tsunomon pudiendo escapar de su "papa" Gabumon.

Minami miró la comida con asco mientras veía como todos se comían sus platos lentamente así que no le quedo más que imitarlos apretando el puño y aguantando el desagradable sabor.

-Minami trabaja como azafata en los vuelos internacionales. –comentó Matt.

-O sea que conoces muchos lugares. –dijo Hanami.

-¿Has estado en Hong Kong? Mamá nos llevó ahí hace un año ¿Verdad hermanita?

-Sip Ayako.

-Eh… -la mujer titubeó. –Si he ido. –incómoda se llevó una servilleta a la boca.

Al ver el rostro de la guapa mujer nuevamente Ay no pudo evitar reírse al igual que su hermana mayor que ya se venía imaginando que su hermanito haría algo como eso tarde o temprano, toda la boca y barbilla de Minami estaban pintadas con carboncillo negro. Incluso Yamato se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

Cuando la pelinegra vio su reflejo en el tenedor se ahogó un grito.

-¡Que rayos!

Se intentó limpiar con otra servilleta pero sólo empeoró la suciedad de su rostro.

-Eh, ven conmigo. –indicó el astronauta. –Te llevó al baño.

La pareja se paró de la mesa y se dirigió al baño del lugar, Minami iba frunciendo el ceño y muy enfadada, pero Matt iba más bien divertido.

-Esto es una locura… -masculló ella.

-Dije que sería mala idea. –se excusó él. –Conozco a mis hijos.

-¡No! –negó la mujer. –Yo puedo con esto, ya lo veras.

Con renovados ánimos Minami se volvió a sentar en la silla y su novio la imitó rogando porque ya no hubiera más sorpresitas preparadas.

-Mi tenedor. –se quejó Ay cuando lo vio caer al suelo. –Voy por él.

Los otros tres vieron al pequeño pelirrojo ir debajo de la mesa en busca del misterioso cubierto, Hanami estaba muy atenta para ver que planeaba ahora su hermanito. Este sacó de su bolsillo una pluma.

-¡Un ratón! –y exclamado esto, con la pluma acarició el pie de la invitada quien no tardó en ponerse de pie gritando como nunca en la vida.

-¡AH! –gritaba mientras pataleaba con fuerza. -¡Me ha pasado por el pie! ¡Ah!

Ante los gritos, Gabumon corrió para ver que ocurría y lo mismo hicieron Tsunomon y Yokomon, Ay le hizo la señal a su digimon quien entro al cuarto de su compañero humano y salió empujando un globo, Ay se aproximó a tomar este entre sus manos, y asegurandose de que papá no le miraba con un lanzamiento hizo que este se estrellara en la cabeza de Minami y la cubriera de pies a cabeza de pintura verde.

-¡YAMATO!

..

Al mismo tiempo en una casa no tan lejos de ahí una adolescente de trece años hojeaba una revista de modas donde le hacían varias entrevistas a la modelo japonesa Meyami Hanae, la niña siempre la había admirado mucho pues ella también soñaba con convertirse en una modelo famosa. En el suelo estaba un pequeño moreno castaño jugando con un Koromon y unos carritos de juguete. A lado de la muchacha su Digimon, un Gummymon que un día seria un Terriermon como el de su madre.

-Asumi-san ¿Por qué nuestros papás salieron juntos? –cuestionó la vocecilla curiosa de Kai Yagami.

-Eh no sé. –admitió la chica. –Supongo que porque se caen bien.

-¿No son novios? –preguntó el niño. –Es que mi papá nos dijo que el señor Yamato iba a cenar hoy con su novia y a lo menos nuestros papás también son novios.

-No lo creo Kaichi. –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no Asumi-san?

-Porque aún no se conocen tanto. –explicó la muchacha. –Tal vez algún día.

-Es que a mí me gusta vivir nada más con papá. –dijo el niño. –No sé si quiero una mamá…

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, Kai. –pidió Asumi. –Aun es muy pronto.

-Bueno. –asintió suspirando. –Oye ¿Tú serías novia de Kazu?

Esto provocó que Asumi se girara hacia el niño al cual cuidaba desde hace meses y le mirara con los ojos bien abiertos aguantando la risa.

-¿Tu amiguito? –preguntó, el niño dijo que si con la cabeza haciéndola reír. –Es muy chico, Kai. Lo siento.

-Yo se lo dije. –comentó Yagami. –Me debe 5 estampitas.

…

Takeru y Hikari por fin había controlado sus emociones y se habían tranquilizado un poco ante la emoción inicial de haberse encontrado después de tanto tiempo. Ahora estaban ambos muy animados conversando.

-Señor Takaishi a mi me encanta su libro. –dijo Kazumi sonriendo. –Mamá siempre me lo lee pero ahora lo intento leer yo solita.

-Pues muchas gracias Kazumi. –respondió el hombre avergonzado. –Me alegra que te guste.

-Sí yo quiero algún día escribir algo como usted.

Takeru se emocionó mucho y sonrió ampliamente a la hija de la mujer que tanto quería.

-Kazumi ¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto de Reiki un rato? –preguntó Gatomon intentando dejar solos a los portadores de la Luz y Esperanza.

-Sí, enséñale tus juegos Reiki. –pidió Patamon adivinando las intenciones de su amiga digital.

Los aludidos obedecieron y corrieron hasta al cuarto del niño dejando a los adultos solos, apenados y un poco tímidos.

-No puedo creer que tu hija sea mi admiradora. –se asombro Takeru. –Es idéntica a ti, por cierto.

-Si, Reiki también es tu copia. –dijo Hikari. –Se nota que sus padres lo educaron muy bien, se ve que es un niño inteligente y encantador.

Takeru bajó la mirada.

-Su madre murió. –intervino Takeru sin saber muy bien el porqué. –Hace unos años.

-Oh es verdad. –recordó la castaña. –Matt me comentó algo, lo siento mucho Takeru.

-¿Matt? –indagó el rubio. -¿Viste a mi hermano?

Hikari supo que había dicho algo que no debería pues al parecer Yamato aun no le comentaba nada a su hermano menor y ésta se asombró mucho pues recordaba que los Ishida-Takaishi se confiaban absolutamente todo.

-Sí, hace poco, en casa de Taichi. –respondió ella.

-No me dijo nada… -dijo el rubio para sí mismo. -¿Por qué no lo habrá hecho?

-Quizás se le pasó. –intentó defender Kari.

-Puede ser. –concedió el hombre. –Olvidémoslo. Háblame de ti, quiero saberlo todo por favor. –rogó Takaishi. –Quiero sentir que nunca te perdí.

Hikari se sonrojó pero asintió un poco. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar de ella pero sólo por TK podía hacer una excepción y contarle…bueno lo esencial.

-Pues nunca me casé con el padre de Kazumi y él no está conmigo. –comentó ella. –Vivo en las afueras de Odaiba y había estado dando clases en un jardín de niños pero clausuró y me metí a trabajar en la escuela de Odaiba en el jardín de niños.

-Así que lograste tu sueño de ser educadora. –se asombró el hombre. –Me alegro por ti, siempre se te ha dado bien. Eres muy comprensiva…

-Muchas gracias. –se avergonzó ella. –Y tú un gran escritor. No me sorprende, desde niño siempre escribías lo que nos pasaba… recuerdo que no dejabas que nadie lo leyera…

-Nadie excepto tú. –recordó con nostalgia.

-Es verdad. Me sentía especial.

-Eras especial. –aseguró el. –No. Aún lo eres.

-TK…

-No digas nada, Kari. –pidió el. –El destino nos ha puesto aquí juntos no lo desaprovechemos con cosas tontas.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón. –concedió ella. –La verdad es que siempre pensé que te debía una larga explicación y claro una disculpa.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa tu disculpa, no tengo nada que perdonar. –dijo Takeru. –El tiempo me ha forzado a hacerlo. No te guardo ningún rencor ni mucho menos, aunque no te niego que me dolió y aun me duele.

-Hubiera dado todo por evitarte aquello. –dijo llorando nuevamente. –No sabes cómo me torturó saber que habías sufrido tanto pero yo me volví tan débil…más que nunca. Ni siquiera Taichi pudo salvarme de aquello.

-¿Taichi? –cuestionó el de ojos azules. -¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Quizás no lo sepas pero ni siquiera el pudo evitarme pasar por todo lo que pase. No pudo darme esa fuerza. –recordó con amargura. –El también, como tú se alejó de mí y… y yo me volví tan frágil sin mis dos pilares. Me alejé de todo, hasta de Gatomon.

-Me duele mucho escucharlo. –admitió el rubio. –Quizás yo también tuve mucho la culpa, cuando me dejaste yo estaba tan herido que no podía aceptar verte sólo como una amiga por lo que me alejé muchísimo de ti y te empecé a evitar. –recordó tristemente. -Tal vez fui muy inmaduro pero yo no podía concebir que tú ya no me quisieras. Por años me pregunté que había hecho mal.

-Perdóname, no fue tu culpa fue toda mía. –aseguró la castaña.

-Kari…

-No mi querido Takeru, está bien. –aseguró ella. –Ahora todo va mejorando y creo que está volviendo a salir el sol.

-Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo contigo. –secundó Takaishi. –La luz está volviendo.

-La esperanza también. Promete no irte nunca más.

-Lo prometo, ante nada eres mi mejor amiga y lo serás siempre y créeme que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. –dijo con un nudo en la garganta y lo volvió a abrazar con cariño.

-No sabes cuánto…

* * *

**Nota Final: **Final de este capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta el final, como ya mencioné no quede tan conforme con este capitulo pero ya no pude hacer nada mejor :P quizás porque es el reencuentro de mis queridos TK y Kari y aunque intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible nada me parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Tampoco el asunto de la cenita me dejó satisfecha u.u pero bueee jaja Ayako me resulta demasiado genial con esa apariencia tierna pero mete diabolica. Bueno, creo que Asumi no piensa darle su oportunidad al pequeño Kazuo, lastima jeje pero a cambio Kimiko Ichijouji si parece encontrarlo lindo. Bueno, esta niña es muy parecida a su mamá en ese sentido, como ya dije enamoradiza para exasperación de Ken.

Muchos me han preguntado ¿Donde diantes esta Sora y cuando va a aparecer? ¡Muy pronto! Pero mas pronto vamos a ver a Jyou. :P Ya se les extraña mucho a ambos ¿No creen?

Bueno, de nuevo gracias por leer y aun mas si te tomas el tiempo de dejar un comentario para saber que te pareció el capitulo de hoy. Un beso!


	10. Infortunios accidentales

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Hola a todos y muchas gracias por los comentarios del pasado capitulo, que bueno que les haya gustado:), Bueno este capitulo tiene dos grandes sorpresas, ya veran de que les hablo. Les dejo con la lectura:

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Infortunios accidentales.**

Los días había pasado dando inicio a una nueva semana y una nueva etapa en la vida de muchos por no decir de casi todos.

Koushiro había seguido los consejos de su buena amiga Kari y había inscrito a su única hija a la primaria de Odaiba, también había sido informado de la reunión y no planeaba perdérsela, menos al saber que nada más y nada menos que Mimi Tachikawa estaría allí. Si llevaba años viéndola preparar recetas extravagantes en la televisión con tal de escuchar su voz un rato…

La castaña Tachikawa también se veía mucho más animada de lo que su hijo la había visto en años, sus ojos se veían un poco más brillantes aunque mantenían esas sombras oscuras que ninguno de los elegidos se explicaba del todo más que Miyako y Kari que ya conocían la historia, estas tres mujeres habían quedado tanto como podían y se ponían al tanto de sus vidas, excepto Hikari que no hablaba mucho. También habían sido incluidas Akane Motomiya y Kenya Hida. La primera había hecho una amistad muy buena con Kari. Y la segunda por su amor a los postres había estado encantada de conocer a su inspiración, Mimi.

Yamato por su parte no había vuelto a ver a Minami desde la fatídica cena, estaba tan indiferente que ni siquiera había reprendido a Ay por sus acciones, la que no se había quedado indiferente era Hanami que lo había felicitado y que además había vuelto a ser mas sonriente y cariñosa con todos, menos claro con el idiota cabeza inflada de Yagami.

Tai y Chizuru no habían dejado de frecuentarse e iban a cenar muy seguido. El embajador tenía que confesar que la hermana de Miyako le gustaba muchísimo por lo que Kaichi y Asumi empezaban a prever un posible noviazgo.

Daisuke por su parte había invitado en continuas ocasiones a Ken, Iori y sus familias a comer de cortesía en su restaurante. El hijo mayor de los Ichijouji, el único de los Motomiya y el de Tai Yagami se habían vuelto muy amigos teniendo en común un gusto por el futbol enorme por lo que congeniaron inmediatamente. También se habían encontrado varias veces con Takeru.

Por su parte Takeru y Hikari no se habían dejado de ver un solo día desde el reencuentro. El iba a recoger a Rei a la escuela y pasaba a saludar a su amiga o invitarla a comer, ella se paseaba a visitarlo a su casa e incluso en una ocasión Takeru fue hasta a casa de la castaña a las afueras de la ciudad solo para verla. Sus hijos estaban muy sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo felices de pasar más tiempo juntos pues se habían vuelto aun mas unidos y como Reiki había dicho "Como hermanos"

La castaña y el rubio no podían evitar verse con los ojos brillando de felicidad y sus compañeros digitales lo sabían bien, lo que esos dos sentían no había cambiado ni un poco y seguía tan presente como el primer día.

Ese día viernes la clase de la maestra Akako estaba revolucionada y no había manera de tranquilizarlos, especialmente a la nueva alumna, una niña pelirroja que corría y desobedecía constantemente las ordenes de su maestra y que ya la había puesto de los nervios en los escasos tres días que llevaba en clase.

-¡Terminarán el trabajo en sus casa por equipos para mañana! –exclamó Akako harta. –Los grupos de la última vez.

-Yuhi, nos toca juntos. –observó Kimiko sonriéndole al que se había vuelto su mejor amigo.

-Sip Kimi-chan. ¿Voy a tu casa, no? De todas maneras _mom_ irá en la noche y me puede recoger. –razonó Tachikawa.

-Perfecto.

-¡Maestra! –bramó la antes mencionada, enérgica niña nueva. –Pero yo no tengo pareja. –se quejó.

-Eh… -La profesora titubeó y señaló a los primeros que vio que resultaron Kimi y Yuhi. –Ponte con Tachikawa y con Ichijouji.

-Bueno. –aceptó ella.

-Nos juntaremos en mi casa, Emi-chan. –informó Kimiko. –Puedes ir al cabo que tu papito también tiene en la noche a mi casa ¿Verdad? –preguntó a su amiguita.

-Si Kimi y yo le había dicho que me llevara para jugar contigo pero él no había querido. –le contó la pelirroja. –Pero ahora me llevará.

-¿Y si nos vamos a la hora de la salida contigo? –cuestionó Yuhi. –Es que _mom _trabaja ahorita en la tarde.

-Por mi está bien. –dijo la peli lila. –Podemos pedir permiso a la directora para llamar a nuestras casas.

-Bueno. –aceptaron los dos niños sonriendo.

El trió de pequeñines volvió a lo suyo, o sea hacer escándalo injustificado y alterar a la pobre Akako Mik.

..

Dio la hora del receso y todos los niños de todos los grados salieron al amplio patio. Los niños del jardín de infantes a cargo de la profesora Yagami y la profesora Misuki habían subido al primer piso para dejar unas plantitas que habían plantado con un frijol (N/A: ¿Nunca hicieron eso en el kínder o primaria? yo si jajá) la maestra los ayudaba a bajar con cuidado mientras la otra profesora vigilaba a los demás niños.

-Mi planta crecerá mucho. –aseguró Ayako.

-La mía también. –afirmó Ryota. –Papá dice que para crecer hay que comer vegetales ¿Y si les damos verduritas a la plantita?

-¡Sí! –afirmó Ishida. –Mañana les traemos muchas verduras, yo zanahoria y papa y…

-¡Yo lechuga!

-Iugh. –dijo otro niño del grupo de la maestra Misuki. –Los vegetales son horribles.

-Algunos son ricos. –replicó Ay. –A mí me gustan las papas y la coliflor.

-Y a mí me dan muchas zanahorias para crecer grandote.

-Qué asco. –dijo el infante.

-¡Cállate! –ordenó Ryo. –Mi mami es doctora y dice que así creces. Y mi papi también es doctor y dice que sí.

-No seas tonto te lo dicen para que te las comas.

-Mis papis no echan mentiras. –dijo molesto.

-Claro que sí. –afirmó el niño. –Todos los papis dicen mentiras.

-No es cierto. –alegó el pelirrojo. –Tú eres el único mentiroso.

-¡No me digas así! –gritó el niñito.

-Akira. –le llamó su maestra. –Deja de pelear. –ordenó muy firmemente.

-Es que está diciendo mentiras maestra. –informó Ryota.

-Sip. –le apoyó Ay.

-¡Son unos soplones! –bramó furioso el tal Akira.

Los empujó a ambos con fuerza y la maestra Misuki sólo pudo correr hacia ellos antes de que los dos cayeran por las escaleras sin ningún tipo de control.

-¡Niños!

..

La ambulancia llegó inmediatamente al ser llamada y un par de paramédicos se apresuraron a subir a los niños a las camillas, Ryota estaba inconsciente pero Ayako no, y lloraba incansablemente. Todo el alboroto no pasó desapercibido para nadie en la escuela, menos para Hanami que al comprobar que su hermano era aquel niño que había caído por las escaleras se había escandalizado.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Yagami! –gritó alterada tirando al castaño que se interponía en su camino al suelo.

-¡Estás Loca! –bramó el ofendido niño

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –se cuestionó Kazu acostumbrado a esas escenas mientras se encogía de hombros.

Hanami llegó donde estaba Hikari llorando.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mirando como los paramédicos atendían a Ay y lo subían a la camilla. -¡Maestra! ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué le pasó a mi primo? –Reiki tampoco había tardado en llegar. -¡Iremos con él al hospital!

-No pueden niños. –negó Kari.

-¡Yo iré!

-Hanami… -suspiró la castaña. –Está bien. Pero tú, Reiki te tienes que quedar y avisar a tu padre. Ya llamaron al tuyo, Hanami.

Los dos rubios asintieron, el niño no muy conforme pero aun así sabia que no podía irse sin decirle nada a su papá. Así que Hikari y Hanami subieron a la ambulancia y partieron al hospital mientras la maestra le relataba a la niña como había sido todo y ella trataba de consolar a su hermanito.

Al llegar se toparon con una mujer de cabello castaño muy oscuro y los ojos negros que miro las dos camillas con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ese es mi hijo… -musitó asombrada y luego se giró a Hikari. -¿Qué demonios le pasó a Ryota? –preguntó bastante alterada y no era para menos.

Cuando Hikari le contó todo lo sucedido la mujer se echó a llorar unos segundos pero luego recuperó la compostura.

-Soy pediatra. –les dijo. –Yo los atenderé, probablemente tu hermano… -dijo señalando a Hanami. –Solo se haya rotó algo. No es nada de qué preocuparse. Por favor pidan que avisen a mi esposo, trabaja en el área de Cuidado a los Digimons, es el doctor Kido.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Kari tomando a Hanami de la mano.

Obedeció las ordenes de la llamada Miza Kido y pidió que le avisaran al doctor, hasta ese momento no había analizado nada por el susto que tenia de ver a los dos niños tirados en las escaleras pero cuando se puso a pensar… ¿Doctor Kido?

-¡Hanami, Hikari! –era Yamato que llegaba muy apurado. -¿Cómo está Ay? ¿Qué pasó?

-Él está bien. –dijo Kari. –La doctora dice que probablemente sólo haya sido un hueso roto o torcido. Tuvo una pelea con un niño muy violento pero no te agobies Yamato que el que los empujó sea expulsado inmediatamente.

-Eso espero. –pidió el astronauta alterado.

...

-Entonces eso pasó… -dijo TK cuando su hijo terminó de relatar la historia, ambos caminaban de la escuela a su hogar. –Debemos ir a ver a Ay, también a mi hermano y a Hikari que deben estar muy alterados. ¿Qué paso con Kazumi?

-Su tío la llevo a su casa. –explicó Rei. –Y claro que debemos ir al hospital, papá.

En ese momento el celular de Takeru comenzó a sonar y este se apresuró a responder.

-¿Hola?

-TK, hola. –la voz era la de una mujer que a Takeru le costó un poco identificar pero que al final reconoció. –Perdona que te moleste pero Yamato no me coge el celular y no sé. BIyomon y yo tenemos una sensación rara, necesito hablar con él.

TK se puso un poco nervioso al oír las palabras de la que aun era su cuñada legalmente. No sabía cómo explicarle aquello sin que se pusiera histérica o preocupada.

-Sora yo lo veré ahora si quieres le digo que se comunique contigo de inmediato. –ofreció el rubio.

-Sí, te lo agradecería mucho, Takeru. –respondió ella. –Eres el mejor.

-De nada, Sora. Debo irme, hablamos luego. –se despidió el escritor. –Saludos, te quiero.

-Yo también, y salúdame a Rei y Patamon.

Cortaron y el rubio bajo su mirada un poco.

-Reiki, necesito que vayas al hospital de inmediato, no puedo faltar a la editorial en este momento pero es muy urgente. –comentó el padre. –Llévate mi celular y dile a Hanami que le llame a su madre, por favor.

Rei se sorprendió un poco pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo te alcanzo allá con Patamon y Tokomon ¿Bien?

-Sí padre.

-Entonces, vete ya. –pidió Takeru.

Reiki asintió una vez más y salió corriendo rumbo al hospital con el celular de su padre en una mano y su mochila en la otra. Recorrió el camino que él sabia era el más corto atravesando el parque. Su camino hubiera sido más rápido si en ese momento no se hubiera tropezado con un grupo de gente.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó apenado y ayudo a levantarse a la niña que había tirado al suelo.

Emi Izumi, la que antes estaba en el suelo, se había quedado por primera vez sin palabras en su vida, estaba sintiendo el rostro arder a una temperatura muy alta, no entendía porque demonios se había puesto así al ver los ojos azules de ese muchacho tan alterado. Por su parte Yuhi le miró analizándolo con una ceja alzada y Kimiko también se había sonrojado al notar lo lindo que era. La mujer adulta que los acompañaba le veía atentamente.

-¿No eres el hijo de TK? –cuestionó Miyako.

-Sí. –Respondio este.- ¿Es la señora…ehh…Ichijouji? –preguntó dudando, últimamente su padre le había presentado tantos amigos que no recordaba el nombre de todos.

-Sí, esa soy yo ¿Y tu padre?

-Eh señora Ichijouji perdone que sea tan grosero pero tengo mucha prisa porque mi tío Matt tiene una urgencia. –explicó el rubio. –Debo irme. –informó antes de volver a salir corriendo.

-Que niño tan raro. –comentó Yuhi.

-Sí, es verdad. –le dio la razón Miyako. –Le vi el día que él y Takeru fueron a ver a Iori y yo estaba ahí.

Sin embargo Emi aun seguía completamente muda, se había quedado paralizada como nunca antes y no entendía el motivo, Kimiko ya no estaba sonrojada pero a Emilyn simplemente el color rojo no abandonaba sus mejillas.

-Era muy lindo ¿No? –preguntó Kimi a su amiga.

-Eh… si.

-Si, bastante. –siguió la peli lila. –Pero no como Kazu. –suspiró enamorada.

-¿Sigues con eso? –preguntó Yuhi divertido. –Yo pensé que se te había olvidado con eso de que en la escuela lo ves y ni le hablas.

-No le puedo hablar. –replicó la niña. –Me da vergüenza… es tan lindo. –dio otro pequeño suspiro.

Emi salió de su trance justo cuando hubieron llegado a la casa de los Ichijouji aun sin comprender que había ocasionado esa actitud inusual en ella.

..

En la Sala de espera estaban Hikari, Hanami y Yamato. Las dos primeras miraban hacia todos lados nerviosas pero el último sólo miraba al techo desesperado. No tenían noticias y eso era exasperante. De pronto un hombre con bata blanca, cabello azulado y anteojos llego a la Sala seguido de cerca por un Gomamon.

-¿Es usted doctor? –preguntó Hanami apretando los dientes. –Si lo es dígame de mi hermanito.

Yamato no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a su hija así, tan madura y a la vez tan preocupada por el bien de Ayako aún sabiendo que no estaba grave.

-Eh sí soy doctor, pequeña... –el hombre hizo una pausa. –Pero aún no sé muy bien el estado de los pacientes, yo soy especialista en Digimon.

-¿Es el doctor Kido? –preguntó Kari. -¿Jou?

-Eh. Sí soy yo. –respondió el hombre un poco sorprendido.

-¿No nos recuerdas? –inquirió la castaña un poco ofendida señalándose a ella y a Yamato.

-¡Pero si es Kari, Jou! –exclamó Gomamon.

Jou les observó con más detenimiento y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al identificarlos, no se esperaba encontrárselos y menos en una situación como aquella, aun así le costó bastante reconocerlos, quizás por los nervios de no saber cómo se encontraba su hijo.

-Hikari, Yamato. –les saludó sonriendo un poco. –Que gusto verlos…aunque no tanto gusto en estas circunstancias. –agregó nervioso.

-Es cierto. –le concedió su Digimon compañero. –Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está el pequeño Ryo.

-Anda Jou, ve a ver como esta todo. –indicó Matt. –Ya tendremos tiempo para saludos.

El doctor asintió agradecido y se adentró a los pasillos con Gomamon a los que solo los doctores tenían derecho a entrar. Yamato suspiró pesadamente y Hanami lo imitó como su exacta copia. Después de varios minutos Jou volvió a salir con el semblante más relajado.

-A tu hijo Yamato le harán unas radiografías inmediatamente, Ryota ya despertó y también le tomaremos una para verificar que no haya ningún problema, Gomamon se quedó con él.

Hikari suspiró aliviada, Yamato se puso de pie aun intranquilo, no sabía que tenía su hijo todavía. La profesora abrazó a Jou.

-Gracias y perdóname. Yo soy la maestra de tu hijo, debí estar más al pendiente. –dijo muy dolida.

-No te disculpes, Kari. –pidió Jou. –Me dijo Ryota que era otra profesora la que los estaba cuidando en ese momento. Claro que si quisiera que tomaran medidas con el niño que los empujó.

-Por supuesto Jou. –le respondió Hika. –Será expulsado a la brevedad posible.

En ese momento llegó corriendo un niño se cabello rubio y ojos azules que se veía un poco fatigado por la carrera que había echado. Al ver a Matt y a Kari lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el estado de su primito más joven.

-Aún no sabemos hasta que le hagan una radiografía, Rei. –respondió su tío.

-Ya veo. –dijo el niño. –Hana ven un segundo. –la llamó tomándola del brazo y luego la alejó del resto.

-¿Qué quieres primo? –preguntó curiosa.

-Dice mi padre que llames a tu mamá rápido porque está preocupada y le cuentes lo que pasó.

-¿A mamá? –repitió la rubia. -¿Estará bien preocuparla así?

-No sé, pero preocupada ya está. –aseguró con sus ojos azules mirando con deseo un bebedero con agua. –Si me disculpas, sigo agotado por como corrí. –Y con esas palabras le dio el teléfono y se aproximó a la fuente de líquido.

Hanami marcó rápidamente el número de mamá y esperó que le contestara.

-¿Hola?

-Mamá, soy yo. –dijo Hanami.

-Hijita ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué papá no me coge el teléfono? –preguntó ligeramente enfadada.

-Está ocupado ahorita.

-¿Dónde están?

-En el hospital.

Sora se alteró.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?

-Es Ay. Se cayó y lo trajeron acá. –informó lo más calmada que pudo.

-¿Qué? Es broma ¿No?

-No mamá, pero no es grave. –aseguró la niña.

-Hanami. –la llamó su mamá. –Dile a Yamato que ya mismo voy para Odaiba.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo:), muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui y creo que ya vieron las sorpresitas ¿No? ¡Ha aparecido Jou! Jeje y también de una forma muy casual creo yo. La otra sorpresita es muy obvia y es el esperado regreso de Sora. Ya en el proximo capitulo la veremos por aqui bastante crequita de Yama, creo yo. Tambien veremos la reunion de los Elegidos y un poco mas de interacción entre los niños, tal vez los he dejado un poquitín de lado pero es que a veces tengo que basarme más en los embrollos que tienes sus padres u.u

Jeje esa Emi parece que ya le echó el ojo al hijo de TK y bueno Kimi continua con su amor infantil hacia Kazu. Bueno les dejo porque me voy de viaje:D y debo hacer maletas y más maletas. ¡Un gran saludo a todos, muchisimas gracias por leer y más aun por comentar!


	11. Más cerca que nunca

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Que gusto volver a decirles hola a todos y agradecerles todos los comentarios que dejan:D Bueno, ando muy apurada pero no quise seguir posponiendo este capi. Espero que les guste, para aquellos que querían ver a Sora...¡Aqui la tienen! Disfrutenla, jaja. Tambien veremos un encuentro muy interesante;) me disculpo por el largo de este capitulo pero es que solo asi puedo plasmar todo. Espero que les guste. ¡Lean!

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Más cerca que nunca.**

Hanami abrió la boca desconcertada ante las palabras de su madre. ¿Venir a Odaiba justo ahora? ¿Dejar todo su trabajo botado y llegar a la ciudad como si nada? Su padre se infartaría. Colgó con su progenitora pensando como decirle a Yamato la noticia, el nunca se había tomado a la ligera las ocasiones que tenia para ver a Sora.

La rubia se acercó y al mismo tiempo lo hizo la esposa del doctor Kido, llevaba en sus manos un par de sobres enormes.

-Ishida Ayako se rompió la clavícula. –explicó un poco avergonzada. –No es grave, se la enyesamos por tres semanas.

-Menos mal. –dejo salir Matt más relajado.

-Nos preocupamos mucho. –admitió Hikari. -¿Cómo está Ryota?

-Él está bien, sólo fue el golpe y el susto. Aún así haremos unas pruebas para descartar cualquier cosa.

-Me alegro muchísimo. –dijo la profesora. –También me alegra haberte visto, Jou.

-A mi igual me da mucho gusto verlos. –dijo sonriéndole a ambos. –Creí que no los vería de nuevo, a ninguno. Y verlos aquí, más a los dos me sorprende muchísimo.

-Las sorpresas se están haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. –comentó Kari. –No sé porque pero algo me resulta demasiado extraño…

-No le des tantas vueltas, Hikari. –propuso Yamato. –No creo que le hallemos una explicación lógica.

-¿A que se refieren? –quiso saber Jou. –Ah por cierto, siento no haberlos presentado formalmente. Esta es mi esposa, Miza Kido.

-Mucho gusto. –saludó ella con cortesía y dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

-Miza, ellos son Yamato y Hikari dos amigos muy cercanos que nos veía desde hace muchísimos años.

Los tres se saludaron nuevamente y Yamato introdujo a su hija y su sobrino.

-Son muy parecidos a ti y a Takeru. –observó Jou. –Y no pude evitar notar que Ay es muy parecido a…

-Sí, a Sora. –completó el padre de dicho niño. –Son también sus hijos después de todo.

Ante las palabras de su padre Hanami recordó aquella noticia tan importante que tenía que darle y aun no sabía cómo hacerlo…La doctora Kido se disculpó diciendo que iría traer a Ayako.

-Deberíamos hacer algo para conversar, no sé ir a comer o algo. –opinó Kido. –Aunque con este pequeño accidente…

-No es nada, Jou. –replicó Matt. –Después de todo, los niños están bien.

-Sí. –agregó Hikari Yagami. –Hoy iremos en la noche a casa de Miyako ¿Te apetece?

-Por supuesto. –aceptó el compañero de Gomamon. –Estaré encantado.

-Es un hecho entonces.

-Bueno ¿Podrían decirme a que se referían con eso de que las sorpresas se hacen cada vez más frecuentes? –exigió el doctor.

-Jou, ninguno de nosotros se había reunido en más de diez años con otro. Claro excluyéndonos a Yamato y a mí con TK y Tai pues somos familia. –explicaba Hikari. –Pero nada más. No nos habíamos visto en años y ahora en tres semanas nos hemos reunido todos. O bueno casi todos, solo nos faltaría ver a Sora.

-Eh… en realidad no. –intervino Hanami.

-¿Qué dices, hija?

-Mamá llamó y dice que viene para acá.

El rostro de Yamato no tenía precio.

-¿Qué mami viene? –preguntó Ay radiante de felicidad, tenia lagrimitas secas en su rostro y en el brazo un yeso azul.

El pelirrojo saltó a los brazos de su padre quien lo cargó con delicadeza aun con el rostro pálido y extraviado.

-¿Cómo te sientes, campeón? –preguntó Ishida. -¿Estás bien?

-Si papi. Ya casi no me duele. –respondió un poco abatido.

-Me alegro hijito.

-¡Yo también primo!

-Y yo, hermanito.

..

En otro lado más retirado de la ciudad, más específicamente en uno de los restaurantes de la cadena Motomiya se encontraban cuatro individuos comiendo amenamente mientras charlaban entre ellos. El primero era un hombre de treinta y tantos, luego una mujer guapa aproximadamente de la misma edad, una adolescente muy parecida a la mujer y un niño idéntico al hombre.

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos a comer, Taichi-san. –agradeció Asumi.

-No hay problema. –dijo el embajador. –Es un honor para mí invitar a dos mujeres tan guapas a comer. ¿Verdad Kai?

-Sí, papi.

-Tendremos que agradecerles el favor a estos caballeros. –agregó Chizuru. -¿No crees hija?

-Supongo. –aceptó ella sonriendo.

-Luego les prepararemos una comida exquisita en casa.

-¡Si! –exclamó Kaichi animado.

La comida fue servida y Taichi reconoció a Akane, la mujer de Daisuke atendiendo la caja registradora mientras un jovencito de aproximadamente catorce años entregaba las ordenes, la mujer también reconoció a Tai y se acercó a saludar seguida del mesero que llevaba los platos.

-Que gusto verlos aquí. –saludó Akane sonriendo. –A mi esposo le agradara venir a saludarlos cuando acabe las cuentas con el proveedor.

-¿También está Kazu? –preguntó Kai.

-Oh no. –negó Akane. –Se quedo en casa de sus tíos. Por cierto este es nuestro sobrino que acaba de empezar a trabajar con nosotros, Zetsuko.

-Hola. –saludó el joven repartiendo los platos por la mesa. –Encantado.

-Igualmente. –dijo Taichi analizando un poco al joven de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos castaños. -¿No serás hijo de Jun?

-Eh sí… -asintió Zetsu. –Es mi madre.

-Ya veo. –masculló el político. –Si hay cierto parecido entre ustedes.

Pero el chico ya no prestaba atención a las palabras del conocido de su madre, se había perdido en el momento que había observado a la chica que se encontraba sentada junto a un niño pequeño. Era muy linda…

-Bueno con permiso. –dijo Akane Motomiya. –Tenemos que trabajar, provecho.

Los cuatro se despidieron y se concentraron en engullir sus alimentos, en especial Kaichi quien saliendo de la escuela siempre estaba especialmente hambriento. Asumi tenía que admitir que la comida hubiera resultado menos incomoda si no se hubiera sentido observada todo el tiempo por aquel joven de nombre Zetsuko, no es que la molestara pero si la ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Va a querer que cuide de Kaichi esta noche? –preguntó la muchacha de cabello rubio cenizo a Tai.

-Pues sí sería muy bueno. –confesó Taichi. –Esta noche nos reuniremos en casa de tu hermana, Chizuru.

-¿Enserio? Vaya que sorpresa.

-Sí. –afirmó el hombre. –Estás invitada por si quieres asistir.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo hacerlo. –se disculpó Chizuru. –Tengo que entregar un reportaje mañana temprano y ni siquiera lo he empezado. –recordó con molestia.

-Que mal. –soltó Kaichi. –Yo cuando sea adulto no quiero trabajar.

Taichi soltó una carcajada ante la pereza de su único hijo y las otras dos no tardaron en imitarlo.

-Pero podemos quedar para salir el domingo. Si quieres claro. –Chizuru se sonrojó y vio como lentamente Taichi también lo hacía.

-Me encantaría.

* * *

Mientras tanto la tarde se iba pasando lentamente dando paso al crepúsculo y para esa hora aproximadamente dos mujeres tomaban un café en el comedor de una de ellas mientras en la sala Keitaro Ichijouji veía la televisión y en el cuarto de Kimiko ella, sus dos amigos, Emi y Yuhi terminaban su trabajo para mañana y los Digimon de la casa daban una vuelta por el Digimundo.

-Dime la verdad, Mimi. –pidió Miyako. –A mí no me puedes mentir.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó la mujer inspeccionándose las uñas.

-¿Te mueres por ver a Koushiro sí o no?

La castaña se atragantó con su saliva y le dio un ataque de tos que provocó que Miyako se riera con ganas al notar que las mejillas de la madre de Yuhi se teñían de rojo y que su mirada se había tornado nerviosa.

-¿Q-Que cosas dices? –balbuceó tensándose.

-No me mientas. –ordenó la señora Ichijouji. –Te dejé de ver por años pero aun así te conozco bien.

-Koushiro es una persona que fue muy importante en mi vida, fue mi primer amor, pero…

-¿Me vas a decir que no te da curiosidad verle y que no estás ansiosa? –preguntó irónica. –Porque me estarías mintiendo.

-¡Miyako! –exclamó ofendida. –Han pasado muchos años, yo cambié mucho y él te aseguro que no será el mismo de hace más de diez años.

-Pero aún así los sentimientos no se olvidan fácilmente. –replicó la de anteojos. –Solo ve a Hikari y Takeru, basta ver como se miran para saber que sentimientos se tienen.

-Sabes que con ellos dos las cosas siempre han sido muy diferentes. –afirmó Tachikawa. –No sé cómo pudieron vivir tantos años alejados.

-¿Quién te dice que para ti y Koushiro no será igual? –preguntó Miyako. –Después de todo noté como mirabas a su hija en cuando la viste… casi te vas de espaldas.

-Es que es igualita a él. –alegó Mimi. –Es como verle…

-Ahora imagina como te pondrás cuando le veas directamente. –se burló la peli lila.

-No juegues, Miya-chan. –exigió la elegida de la pureza. –Son muchos años que no pasan en balde…

El timbre sonó indicando que alguien había llegado.

-Iré a abrir que seguro es Kari, pero seguiremos con esta plática las tres, eh. –amenazó la esposa de Ken.

-Si no me queda opción.

Miyako se paró y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa donde el timbre sonó una vez más, segura de que era Kari abrió con rapidez y a quien vio ahí no fue a nadie más que a Koushiro Izumi, la sorpresa la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

-Mira nada más quien está aquí. –dijo con diversión.

Mimi también se puso de pie para saludar a Hikari así que se acercó a donde estaba su mejor amiga pero la voz que escuchó la dejó helada.

-Buenas tardes, Miyako. –saludaba un formal hombre. –Espero no llegar muy pronto pero la madre de Emi me pidió llevarla temprano a su casa.

Mimi segura de que no podía estar equivocada retrocedió un paso como queriendo atrasar ese momento que tarde o temprano tendría que llegar, después de todo no sabía que iría a pensar aquel que fue su gran amor cuando la viera así… acabada y sin más esperanza que su hijo, ella misma se consideraba a veces patética. Aun así nada la hubiera preparado para aquel momento cuando vio a Miyako acercarse con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y a Koushiro Izumi mirarla como si se tratara de la más bella obra de arte, tratando de guardar cada rasgo de su rostro en su memoria por si tenían que volver a alejarse.

-Mimi… -susurró con el semblante perdido. –Cuanto tiempo…

-Si. –dijo ella sonrojada. –Estás igual.

-Tú estás mucho más guapa. –dicho esto las mejillas de Conocimiento ardieron adquiriendo un tono colorado.

Las exclamaciones de los tres niños que trabajaban en su proyecto los sacaron de su burbuja.

-¡Mamá, Emi ya se terminó los plumones! –exclamó Kimi. –Ahora no podremos acabar.

-Podemos pintarlo de verde pero tú no quieres. –se quejó Emi.

-Es que queda feo. –se excusó la hija de Ken y Yolei. -¿Verdad Yuhi?

-Eh…me da igual. –confesó el castaño.

"Más oportunos no pudieron haber sido" pensó la mujer de anteojos muy satisfecha.

-En ese caso tendremos que ir a comprar más marcadores. –concedió Miyako sonriendo. –Acompáñenme a comprar más. ¡Tú también Keitaro!

El aludido soltó un respingo.

-Pero mamá, es lo mejor del programa. –se quejó muy molesto.

Mimi que conocía las intenciones de su amiga peli lila no pudo evitar tensarse y ponerse nerviosa en exceso lo cual demostró al tropezar con un sillón.

-Eh Miyako si quieres deja que se quede… -tartamudeaba la castaña.

-De eso nada. –dijo con firmeza la madre. –Andando Keitaro y te compro ese balón que querías. –ofreció.

-¡Sí! Con ese balón Kai y Kazu morirán de envidia. –musitó alegre.

-Les encargo la casa, muchachos. –dijo la señoras Ichijouji antes de salir por la puerta seguida de todos los infantes.

El ambiente se quedó tenso… Mimi había vuelto a tropezar con el mismo sillón y Koushiro se había puesto a sudar por los nervios de haberse quedado a solas con aquella que él veía como la mujer más preciosa del mundo.

-Ya ni siquiera te agradecí el cumplido de decir que soy guapa. –dijo Mimi un poco más relajada al haber tomado asiento en la sala. –Que mentiroso eres, Koushiro.

El pelirrojo la imitó y se sentó justo frente a ella.

-Yo no miento Mimi. –replicó sonriendo un poco aun con los nervios a flor de piel.

Ambos entablaron una conversación que al principio resultó muy forzada al estar completamente tensos pero con forme cada uno hablaba de su vida los nervios iban desapareciendo para dejar paso a sus verdaderas personalidad, personalidades que no se habían visto tan afectadas con los años. Koushiro seguía siendo respetuoso, tímido y educado mientras Mimi seguía siendo expresiva, simpática y divertida. Pero sin duda aquel ensombrecimiento en su mirada no pasó desapercibido para Izumi quien al escuchar un poco del triste pasado de su amiga entendió como se sentía.

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado tener una ruptura sana como la tuya, Koushiro. –comentó la castaña. –Por el bien de Yuhi.

-No te angusties Mimi. –le pidió el pelirrojo. –Siempre y cuando ames a tu hijo y se lo hagas saber siempre él estará bien…

-Gracias, de verdad que te extrañé todos estos años. –admitió sonriendo radiantemente, como hace años no hacía. –Separarme de ti fue muy doloroso.

-Sí lo fue. Sobre todo porque acabábamos de… tu sabes…

-De confesarnos nuestros sentimientos y comenzar a salir. –completó Tachikawa divertida viendo como su amigo aun no perdía la timidez que le caracterizaba. –Tienes razón, que lástima que duró tan poco.

-Bueno nuestro futuro académico estaba primero para ambos. –recordó Izumi. –Y el destino nos hizo cumplirlo por separado.

-Aun así parece el destino el que volvió a juntarnos después de tantos años. ¿No crees? –habló ella evitando su mirada. –A los dos aquí, solos y… olvídalo, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.

Koushiro se rió y Mimi lo imitó.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decir.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa de los Ichijouji se abrió dejando entras a cuatro niños que corrían, los primero tres con muchos marcadores en la manos y el ultimo con un balón de futbol nuevo que miraba con admiración. Tras ellos entraron más personas.

-Miren a quienes me encontré a fuera. –dijo Miyako señalando a Taichi, Daisuke y a Iori.

..

Tenía treinta y tantos, era una mujer guapa, con un cuerpo muy bueno para su edad, con un rostro que conservaba esa esencia joven que la hacía lucir muy bien, además tenía un trabajo que disfrutaba mucho y que sobre todo le pagaba muy bien. Tenía dos hermosos hijos por lo cual debería ser una mujer feliz. Sin embargo si había algo que a Sora Takenouchi le faltara en su vida eso era el amor.

Lo había tenido, por supuesto que sí, pero luego de más de dieciséis años de estar con el hombre que ella siempre amó y siempre amará la vida le había dado la espalda y su relación había comenzado a enfriarse. Quizás fuera la rutina, el aburrimiento o la monotonía pero si de algo estaba segura la pelirroja era que su separación no se debía para nada a falta de amor.

-Sora no te duermas. –la llamó su Digimon a su lado. –Ya vamos a llegar.

Sora sabía que Biyomon no mentía pues cuando abrió los ojos después de casi haberse dormido se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto y ya habían llegado a Odaiba. Que rápido había sido… su hija le había informado que su pequeño Ay estaba en el hospital aproximadamente a las dos y en lo que ella dejaba sus asuntos de trabajo resueltos, hacia su maleta, reservaba los boletos y partía ya había anochecido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Odaiba, Sora? –preguntó Biyomon.

-No estoy segura, Biyomon. –respondió la mujer. –Pero sabes bien que el trabajo no es problema, sólo tengo que mandar mis diseños. Aun así no quisiera quedarme mucho, solo quiero ver a Ay y a Hana.

-¿Y a Yamato? –indagó el ave rosada.

Sora se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Yamato no tiene nada que ver con eso. –replicó Takenouchi. –Aunque claro que quiero saber como está.

-No mientas Sora, extrañas pasar tiempo con él. –le aseguró su mejor amiga.

-Biyomon. –la reprendió la aludida. –Yamato ya es historia pasada…

-Por eso te pasaste toda la noche llorando cuando Hanami te dijo que tenía una novia. –alegó Biyomon indignada de que Sora no fuera sincera con ella.

La pelirroja suspiró mientras tomaba su equipaje.

-Así que me escuchaste…

-Claro Sora. Aunque me duele que no confíes en mí.

-No es eso Biyomon, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga. –le dijo la pelirroja. –Pero no quería angustiarte con mis cosas.

-Sora no me haces tonta yo sé bien lo que aun sientes por Matt.

Sora ignoró el comentario de su compañera Digital y se sentó en una de las bancas mientras sacaba su teléfono celular rogando porque su hija le respondiera.

-Hanami no contesta. –se quejó la diseñadora. –Tendré que llamarlo.

Takenouchi marcó el número de su aun esposo sin muchos deseos de escucharlo aunque en pocos minutos tendría que verle la cara y aunque planeaba quedarse con su madre mientras estuviera en la ciudad por sus hijos se vería obligada a encontrarse con esa azul mirada que siempre la derretía.

-¿Yamato?

-Sora. Hola, perdona por no responder hace rato pero estaba alterado por lo de Ay.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? –preguntó inmediatamente.

-Mucho mejor, aunque tiene el brazo enyesado. –contestó la voz del rubio.

-Espero que despidan a la maestra incompetente que no estaba al pendiente de mi hijo. –masculló furiosa la pelirroja ya que gracias a la negligencia de aquella persona su pequeñito había sido lastimado.

-Bueno ya hablaremos con calma de eso. –dijo Matt. -¿Qué vienes para acá?

-Corrección ya estoy aquí. ¿Dónde estás tú? Eh... es decir tú y nuestros hijos.

-Yo estoy en casa de unos amigos con Ay. –dijo Yamato a sabiendas de que estos amigos a los que se refería eran también los suyos. –Hanami está en casa de una vecina con su mejor amiga.

-¿Dejaste a mi hija en casa de una vecina? –preguntó Sora ligeramente enfadada. -¿Le tienes suficiente confianza para cuidar a nuestra pequeña.

-Sora relájate, ella la cuida muy bien y además es la esposa de un buen amigo.

-Entonces iré a casa de mi madre y mañana a primera hora quiero ver a mis hijos, Yamato. –sentenció Takenouchi.

-No me parece, Ay quiere verte ya. –dijo el rubio con todo divertido, Sora comenzaba a tener sospechas de que tenía algo en mente, no por nada lo conocía mejor que a nadie. –Ven a casa de mis amigos.

-No Yamato yo no tengo nada que ver ahí. –replicó ella.

-Te equivocas. Sólo ven, por favor. Por Ay. –pidió y Sora supo que estaba perdida.

-De acuerdo, pásame la dirección en un mensaje.

Cuando la pelirroja tuvo la dirección se arrepintió un poco de haber accedido pero algo en su interior le dijo que lo hiciera. Biyomon estaba confusa cuando vio el semblante nervioso de su amiga.

-Biyomon ¿Podrías llevar mi equipaje a casa de mi madre? –preguntó muy apenada. –Iré por Ay. Yamato dice que está muy urgido de verme.

El ave rosada no se negó y quedo de verse con Sora en casa de los padres de la mujer más tarde cuando hubiera visto a su hijo y conversado un rato con su aun marido para que le explicara la situación que había acontecido en la escuela del pequeño pelirrojo. Sora tomó un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a la dirección especificada en el mensaje de texto la cual estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando hubo llegado a la casa especificada se sintió un poco fuera del lugar ¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahí? Tocó el timbre intimidada y la persona que le abrió fue nada más y nada menos que aquel que era el amor de su vida y que lo seria siempre.

-Sora. Qué bueno es verte. –dijo sonriéndole y abrazándola.

Aquel contacto provocó en ambos escalofríos imposibles de ocultar.

-Eh igual Yamato. –respondió. -¿Y mi hijo?

-Está jugando con un par de amigos. Deberías pasar.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza. –admitió ella.

-No debería. Ven pasa…

El rubio la invitó a entrar y Sora accedió. Cuando entró pudo divisar una casa muy linda y amplia. En la sala había reunida mucha gente a la cual con el simple hecho de ver se quedo de piedra teniéndose que apoyar en el hombro de Ishida para no perder el equilibrio. Ahí justo frente a ella estaban los que una vez fueron sus grandes amigos de aventuras.

Estaba Mimi, su mejor amiga a la que de adolescente le contaba todo, aquella que había sido su madrina de bodas a la cual le tenía un cariño inmenso. Koushiro quien con su inteligencia y sus conocimientos le había enseñado tantas cosas de niña. Jou quien en más de una vez había sido el que usando la lógica los había salvado de muchas situaciones y que ella en ocasiones veía como un ejemplo. Takeru el que había sido su cuñado y tiempo antes como su hermanito que le causaba tanta ternura y orgullo. Hikari que por alguna razón junto a Matt y Jou era la única que no lucia sorprendida de verla, la que también había sido como una hermanita más y a la cual siempre había querido cuidar. Iori aquel niño que siendo el más joven era uno de los mas reflexivos y maduros del grupo y al cual admiraba mucho. Daisuke quien en más de una ocasión había demostrado ser un buen líder, quien nunca los había dejado perder la confianza. Claro que estaban Ken y Miyako, el primero un chico que primero le provocó mucha lástima pero que con el tiempo se ganó su respeto y la segunda la que había heredado su emblema, el amor y que había demostrado ser digna de ello.

Y por ultimo Taichi. Así es, estaba ahí mirándola petrificado con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca de igual manera, el muchacho que había sido su mejor amigo por tantos años y que le había enseñado lo que era la amistad, el valor y aunque no lo supiera en ese momento también el amor infantil. El que la había protegido en incontables ocasiones y el que jamás la había dejado sola…el que la había animado a confesar sus sentimientos y le había regalado un poco de ese valor que a él le sobraba y que a ella tanta falta le hacía a veces.

-¡Sora! –la exclamación de Mimi rompió aquel silencio sepulcral que se había originado con la llegada de la mujer.

Mimi y Sora se abrazaron como hace tantos años no habían hecho, al abrazo se unió Hikari y pronto la imitó Miyako. Todos fueron turnándose para abrazar a la pelirroja quien se había puesto a llorar de alegría al tener a todos sus amigos reunidos después de tantos años.

-Hace años que no me sentía tan feliz. –dejó escapar el portador del valor. –En menos de un mes he recuperado aquello que a mi vida le hacía falta. –dijo mirándolos a todos. –Sora…te eché de menos.

Y dicho esto Tai la abrazó con tanto cariño que Sora tuvo miedo de no poder corresponder igual.

-Y yo a ti, Tai. –respondió ella. –Te extrañe muchísimo, me has hecho tanta falta. –agregó escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

Aunque Yamato lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar sentir unos celos que le taladraron el pecho. Se repetía a si mismo constantemente que eran grandes amigos y que jamás habían sido algo mas, que no tenía ningún derecho, que ella ya era una mujer libre pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sentir aquello que lo hacía sentirse infeliz.

..

-Así que los Digimon de nuestros padres hicieron su propia reunión en el Digimundo. –comentaba un niño de anteojos.

-Así es Keitaro. Eso me dijo Tentomon cuando le pregunté si acompañaría a papá. –respondió Emi Izumi.

-Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe porque nuestros padres hace años que no se veían? –preguntó Kazu que pasaba el balón a Keitaro y luego este se lo devolvía.

-Eso fue porque tienen mucho trabajo. –contestó Kimi. –Hermano, mamá te ha dicho que no juegues con el balón dentro de la casa.

Keitaro no le hizo mucho caso pero Kazu la miró fijamente provocando que se sonrojara intensamente.

-Es un secreto ¿Si Kimi-chan?

-S-Si K-Kazu. –tartamudeó roja como un tomate.

-Te pusiste roja. –se burló Yuhi soltando una carcajada.

-Mm tengo sueño y me duele mi bracito. –se quejó Ayako quien acababa de saludar enérgicamente a su madre acostándose en la cama de Keitaro, dueño del cuarto donde los niños se encontraban.

-Deberías dormir, Ay-chan. –le indicó Kazu. -¿Oye y tu hermana?

-Se quedó en casa de Nat-chan. –respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Nat-chan es la de ojos verdes? –preguntó Keitaro confuso pues en muy poco le habían presentado a tanta gente que aun la confundía, a la única que no olvidaría jamás era aquella castaña hija de Hikari.

-Sí, la que no habla casi nada. –le respondió su hermana.

–Yo quería que papá me llevara a ver a Ryo pero su papi me dijo que él se quedo en su casita con la doctora Kido que lo cuidaba porque era su mami. –agregó. –Y también quería que viniera mi primo Rei pero él y Kazumi-chan se quedaron en su casa viendo una película con Tokomon y Salamon.

-Que lástima. –se quejó Emi que ahora saltaba en la cama despertando del todo a Ay quien se quejó por su bracito de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no se quedaron en sus casas? –cuestionó Keitaro a todos. –Bueno Emi y Yuhi vinieron desde temprano ¿Pero ustedes?

-Es que papi no me quería dejar solito con mi bracito así pero yo le dije que no faltara a su fiesta. –contestó Ay.

-Y yo era venir aquí o ir a cenar con mis tíos y mi insoportable primo. –respondió Kazuo pasándole el balón a Keitaro cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Aush mi carita! –exclamó Emi al ser golpeada en el rostro por la pelota. –Dejen de jugar con esto.

-Ey no te quejes. –ordenó Kazu. –Fue un accidente, el futbol es divertido.

-Es mejor el baloncesto, mi mamá me enseñó a jugar. –replicó la niña pelirroja.

-Que tontos, en los dos sudas y te ensucias. –comentó Yuhi. –Que horrible.

…

-…Y aunque por ahora sólo vendo mis diseños yo espero poder poner mi propia casa de modas y crearlos yo misma. –hablaba Sora ilusionada.

-Vaya Sora, que gusto que te haya ido bien. –exclamó Jou quien también había sido la sorpresa de la noche. –No hay mucho que contar sobre mí. Estudie medicina y me especialice en los Digimon haciendo muchas prácticas en el Digimundo como ustedes ya saben. A Miza la conocí de una manera muy graciosa en realidad, fue ella la chica a la que le arrebaté una bicicleta en el último ataque de Diaboromon, luego nos reencontramos estudiando medicina pero ella se especializó en pediatría. Duramos mucho de novios y nos casamos hace siete años.

-Que tarde es. –observó Sora. –Iori ¿Estás seguro que a tu esposa no le molestara cuidar de Hanami?

-Por supuesto que no Sora. –contestó el abogado. –A Kenya le agrada muchísimo Hanami y Nat y ella son muy amigas.

-Es cierto. –apoyó Yamato.

-Por cierto Sora ¿Dónde te quedaras? –cuestionó Mimi.

-Con mis padres. –respondió la pelirroja.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo, mi casa es grande y solo estamos Yuhi y yo. –ofreció la castaña.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta amiga, muchas gracias.

-De nada, aun debemos ponernos al corriente en muchas cosas. –dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Por otro lado Takeru había notado a Hikari muy pensativa se acercó a ella sin que nadie más lo notara y la tomo del brazo alejándola un poco de los demás.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó preocupado. –Te noto pensativa.

-Es que estaba pensando que es increíble que esto sea una coincidencia Takeru. –respondió la castaña mirando a su grupo de amigos. –Por no decir imposible.

-Tienes toda la razón, Kari. –contestó el de ojos azules. –Es demasiado maravilloso.

-Sí. –asintió ella. –Quizás… -hizo una pausa. –Quizás esto es el destino que nos quiere dar a todos una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Segunda oportunidad? –preguntó muy curioso.

-Así es. –dijo ella. –Una segunda oportunidad para no dejar escapar lo que queremos, para no dejar que se escapen de nuestras vidas aquellas cosas que nos hacen felices. Los amigos, el amor, la familia.

-Quieres decir que el destino quiere que estemos juntos ¿No? –preguntó, luego se sonrojó un poco. –Es decir todos, el grupo…

-Sí, eso quiero decir. –afirmó Yagami. –No sé si tenga razón pero no pienso desaprovecharlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A todo TK. –resopló. –A mi hermano, no dejaré que se siga alejando de mi, a todos mis amigos, los quiero tener cerca, brindándome su calidez y amistad. A ti, quiero tenerte cerca…

-Yo también quiero eso.

-No pienso volver a dejarte ir. –confesó apenada. –Lo hice una vez y la vida me está permitiendo corregir mis errores, no seré una idiota otra vez cometiéndolos de nuevo.

-Hikari… -susurró mirándola con intensidad, tratando de entender aquel semblante profundo.

-Creo que ya deberíamos marcharnos, pasaré por Kazumi a tu casa. –cambió el tema la mujer.

Takeru asintió sabiendo que ese no era el momento para hablar de aquello que tanto los estaba preocupando a ambos.

-Ya tengo que marcharme. –dijo Kari despidiéndose de todos. –Aun debo pasar por mi hija a casa de TK.

-Debemos volvernos a juntar pronto. –comentó Sora rápidamente. –Muero de ganas de conocer a tu hija, Kari. Y a los de todos, no dudo en que serán idénticos a ustedes.

-¿No quieres conocer a los míos Sora? –preguntó Yamato sonriendo.

-No seas payaso, Yamato. – rió la pelirroja.

La mayoría se rió ante el comentario del astronauta y la respuesta de la que seguía siendo su esposa ante la ley, quien a pesar de quererlo con toda el alma aun sabia como actuar frente a Ishida para no perder la compostura.

-¿No quieres que te lleve Kari? –se ofreció Daisuke.

-Yo la llevaré, Daisuke. –intervino Takeru, Hikari le sonrió agradecida de que hubiera entendido sus palabras.

-Bueno, veo que algunas cosas jamás cambiarán. –comentó Motomiya riéndose ante el hecho de que frente a su querida Kari, TK siempre seria el número uno.

Los antiguos elegidos de la Luz y Esperanza se fueron, y los siguientes en partir fueron Daisuke con su hijo y Jou. No tardó en marcharse también Iori y ante esto Yamato también se vio en la necesidad de irse con él por lo que no tardó en acercarse a Sora para despedirse quien hablaba muy animada ¿Con quién más si no con Taichi?

-Nos veremos mañana cuando vayas a casa a ver a los niños. –dijo el rubio con Ay durmiendo en sus brazos y moviéndose incomodo por el yeso.

-Sí, Yamato. –confirmó ella y acto seguido besó la frente de su hijo y la mejilla de su aun esposo. –Cuídate.

-Igual tú y salúdame a tus padres.

Dicho esto el astronauta se marchó.

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes, Sora? –inquirió Taichi, claro que había oído la versión de Yamato pero quería oír la de su Sora.

-Siempre pensé que había sido la monotonía y el estrés los que deterioraron nuestro matrimonio. –contestó ella dejando escapar un suspiro que delataba su tristeza.

-O sea que jamás lo dejaste ni lo dejarás de querer. –concluyó el político con un tono ligeramente nostálgico.

Sora no respondió sólo miró al techo sin querer encontrar ella misma la respuesta a aquella cuestión que había está evitando por demasiado tiempo. Quizás era porque tuviera miedo a admitir que su vida sin Yamato jamás estaría completa y ella por más que lo negara lo sabía a la perfección mas que nadie. Tai sólo pudo contemplar y preguntarse como había podido sobrevivir tantos años sin ella.

…

Takeru la miró de reojo, ya habían llegado a su casa por lo que se bajó del auto y ayudó a Hikari a llevar a una Kazumi dormida hasta su cama, cuando la hubieron acostado Hikari fue a despedirlo hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Takeru. –dijo sonriéndole. –Y gracias por escucharme.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. –alegó el rubio. –Hago eso porque te quiero.

Ella sonrió instintivamente al escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto bien le hacían. Se aproximó a su gran amigo acortando la distancia entre ambos y él la tomó de la cintura permitiéndose estar aun más cerca, Hikari bajó la mirada unos instantes pero al levantarla nuevamente y encontrarse con los ojos azules del hombre con el que soñaba desde niña toda duda desapareció de su cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero y no pienso tentar al destino de nuevo. –murmuró cerca del rostro de Takaishi. –Esta vez si seré feliz.

Dicho esto los dos se besaron.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo:) Vimos la gran reunion donde ya se reunen todos. ¡Y por supuesto vimos Takari! Un poco simple la escena pero ya vendran mas de ellos. Una cosa más, a los que les gusta el Sorato entonces les recomiendo que esten pendientes porque el proximo capitulo habra mucho de ellos. ¡Un saludo y besos a todos! Gracias por leer.


	12. Sinceridad

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**. ¡Hola a todos los que leen! Perdon por el retraso pero he estado ocupadisima, al parecer un examen al mes no es suficiente para mis profesores u.u En fin, gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado y como me hicieron la petición en un comentario aquí les dejo los nombres de los hijos de cada quien (mis disculpas por no haberlo hecho antes, soy tan distraída que da pena) Por cierto, para los amantes del Sorato creo que este capitulo les gustara especialmente:)

*Hijo de Taichi **Kaichi Yagami** de ocho años.

*Hija de Hikari: **Kazumi Yagami **de nueve años

*Hijos de Yamato y Sora: **Hanami** y **Ayako** **Ishida** de ocho y cinco años.

*Hijo de Takeru: **Reiki Takaishi **de nueve años.

*Hija de Iori: **Natsuki Hida** de ocho años.

*Hijo de Daisuke: **Kazuo** **Motomiya** de ocho años.

*Hija de Koushiro: **Emilyn Izumi** de siete años.

*****Hijos de Miyako y Ken: **Keitaro** y **Kimiko Ichijouji **de nueve y siete años.

*Hijo de Jou: **Ryota Kido **de cinco años.

*Hijo de Mimi: **Yuhi Tachikawa **de siete años.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Sinceridad.**

Por fin domingo. La gente adora los domingos por muchos motivos en particular, el primero de ellos es que no hay trabajo para los adultos que arduamente desempeñan su vocación para llevar el pan a la mesa, claro que si no hay trabajo tampoco hay mas ocupación que atender a sus hijos, llevarlos a comer, al parque o al cine, la cual es la razón principal de que los infantes adoren ese día de la semana en especial.

Para Sora significaba una cosa: hora de volver a Shinjuku.

-¿Por qué andas tan feliz Biyomon? –preguntó la pelirroja pícaramente. –Quizás sea porque viste a Gabumon ayer.

-No me molestes Sora. –pidió el ave rosada un poco avergonzada de que su compañera se diera cuenta de su alegría. -¿Hoy nos regresamos? –preguntó la Digimon.

-Sip, en la noche. –respondió la mujer. –Así que mejor démonos prisa para terminar estas compras que quiero preparar un buen postre para la noche.

-¿Estas emocionada por cenar con Matt y los niños? –indagó Biyomon.

-Un poco, hace muchos años que no cenamos los cuatro juntos y como Ay insistió tanto…

-Ni te hagas que tú también lo deseabas. –aseguró Biyomon metiendo a la canasta de las compras la azúcar.

-Prepararemos tarta de manzana, la favorita de Hanami…

-Siempre cambias el tema, Sora. –se quejó Biyomon al verse ignorada nuevamente por su compañera humana. –Ni siquiera ayer cuando fuimos a casa de Tai y Agumon logramos sacarte algo y eso que éramos tres contra una.

-…Y puedo llevar unas galletas, seguro que Yamato no les compra galletas a los niños…

Biyomon suspiró, esa mujer era un caso perdido.

…

En el parque dos hombre conversaban animadamente mientras veían como sus pequeños más el primogénito de los Ichijouji jugaban un divertido partido de futbol con sus Digimon quienes solo saltaban por el campo tras la pelota y les daban porras a sus compañeros, los tres eran bastante buenos y aunque Keitaro fuera un año mayor Kazu y Kai lo igualaban a la perfección y esto hacia el partido bastante interesante de observar para los dos adultos quienes eran dos morenos portadores del valor.

-Entonces hoy vuelves a salir con Chizuru… -comentó Daisuke. –Parece que se está poniendo serio el asunto. –dijo con picardía.

-No es tan serio tampoco. –replicó Taichi. –Sólo llevamos saliendo un mes más o menos. –aseguró avergonzado.

-Pero yo te veía muy entusiasmado con ella ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

-Es que… -el hombre hizo una pausa y tomó aire. –Creo que ver a Sora me afectó más de lo que pensé.

Daisuke resopló y Taichi bajó la cabeza un poco apenado al darse cuenta que seguía pensando en la pelirroja bastante más de lo que debería al ser simplemente su gran amiga de la infancia.

-No lo intentes Tai. –pidió Motomiya. –Con Sora sería todo más complicado, desde jóvenes tú sabias que su corazón pertenecía a Yamato y lo aceptaste.

-Pero nunca lo superé del todo.

-Quizás ya sea tiempo. –sugirió Daisuke. –Quizás sea Chizuru quien te ayudará a hacerlo, deberías darle una oportunidad.

Taichi no quería admitir que su amigo había madurado quizás más que él pero sabía que era verdad y que Daisuke podía tener mucha razón cuando quería.

-Es verdad yo no debería estar pensando esto. –admitió Yagami. –Sora está muerta por Yamato aún y eso se nota. Él jamás podría olvidarle y de eso también estoy seguro, esos dos están destinados a estar juntos. –suspiró.

-Así deben ser las cosas, amigo. Casi como Takeru y Hikari. –recordó Motomiya al acordarse como el día anterior habían aparecido en casa de Jou ambos tomados de la mano y como rápidamente se sonrojaron y se separaron.

-Lo de ellos es aparte. –dijo el hermano de la castaña. –Y en caso de que ellos decidan estar juntos ese Takaishi tendría que demostrarme que no dañará a mi hermana, ella ya no merece sufrir más.

Taichi suspiró invadido por los malos recuerdos y sacudió su cabeza como tratando de no pensar en aquello que había destruido su familia. Sin embargo Daisuke se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que pasaba algo, las muchas veces había notado como al hablar de Kari, Taichi se ponía tenso y como ella se negaba a contar detalles de su vida. Quizás era cierto eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato pero Daisuke prefería ser un gato muerto a un gato ignorante.

-¿Qué pasó con Kari que la hizo sufrir tanto Tai? –indagó nervioso de recibir maldiciones de su más grande inspiración.

-Mi hermana se fue por un camino al cual nunca debió haberse dirigido… -dijo el hombre. –Primero empezó a verse como ese hombre que no le hacía ningún bien pero por alguna razón Hikari no se podía alejar de él. Él le desgracio la vida para siempre…

Daisuke asintió sabiendo que no iba a conseguir que Taichi le contara nada más.

-Mejor vayamos a comer algo a mi restaurante que después tenemos que llevarle a su niño a Ichijouji. –propuso Dai. –Y esa Yolei nos mata si no se lo llevamos alimentado.

..

Una castaña llevaba cargando varias bolsas mientras miraba los demás aparadores. Ir de compras siempre la había animado y ahora que tenía un hijo comprarle muchas cosas a él también le era muy estimulante y claro a Yuhi le encantaba que su madre le consintiera y le comprara siempre lo mejor. Al ver que nada mas le llamaba la atención de los aparadores decidió que era momento de retirarse. Su hijo estaba en casa de los Hida donde la amable Kenya que había resultado ser una admiradora de su programa invitó a Yuhi, Kimi, Emi, Hanami, Ay, Rei y Kazumi a degustar un pastel de moras que había hecho. Afortunadamente todos los niños se habían hecho muy amigos con el paso de los días e incluyendo el hecho de que los adultos se veían cada que tenían oportunidad.

Incluso el día anterior ella, Miyako, Ken, Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru habían ido a visitar a Jou a su casa y Mimi recordó de pronto la enorme sorpresa que se llevaron todos al ver a los elegidos de la Luz y Esperanza llegar de la mano, claro que estos dos se separaron inmediatamente rojos de la vergüenza.

-¿Disculpe le ayudo a llevar las bolsas a su auto? –preguntó con amabilidad un hombre.

-No gracias. –respondió Mimi sonriendo un poco. –Puedo sola. –aseguró dirigiéndose a la salida.

Mimi detestaba que los hombres se le acercaran con motivos tontos e intentaran lanzarle miradas atrevidas o comentarios insinuantes. Estaba harta de todo aquello, ella no quería saber más de hombre había cerrado su corazón al dolor hace muchos años y sólo había una persona que ella estaba segura podría romper esa barrera y estaba parada en este momento frente a ella.

-¿Koushiro? –preguntó al verlo entrando al centro comercial.

El aludido se giró para verla asombrándose mucho. Se acercó y la saludó con cortesía y sonriéndole.

-Mimi que gusto verte.

-Sí. Al parecer una vez que te reencuentras con alguien es cuando más casualmente te lo encuentras. –observó la castaña.

-Así es. –dijo Koushiro. - ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Pues estaba de compras. –admitió sonriendo ampliamente. –A Yuhi y a mí nos hacía falta un poco de ropa. –agregó mirando sus siete bolsas. -¿Y tú?

-Pues mañana es cumpleaños de mi ex esposa y quería comprarle un regalo. –comentó el pelirrojo. –Siempre nos hemos tratado como amigos.

Mimi le miró con ternura y asintió. Se notaba que hablar de la mujer con la que estuvo casado no le dolía en lo mas mínimo como a ella, Koushiro lo había superado y helo ahí fuerte y decidido como siempre.

-¡Pues yo te ayudo! –se ofreció Tachikawa.

-¿De veras lo harías?

-Claro. –accedió. –Sólo ayúdame a llevar todo esto a mi auto y nos pondremos a buscar algo bueno para esa mujer.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza y tomo las bolsas en sus brazos observando como Mimi salía por delante de él. No pudo evitar suspirar al mirarla tan fijamente, era preciosa y el jamás había podido olvidar como era probar esos labios con sabor a miel con los cuales había soñado por tantos años. Dejaron todas las compras de la mujer en su automóvil y se concentraron en comprar el regalo de cumpleaños que había llevado a Izumi aquella tarde al Centro comercial.

Después de un par de horas donde Mimi negaba a comprar cualquier cosa y aseguraba que para hacer una buena compra antes se tenían que analizar todas las opciones la mujer había llevado al investigador a todas las tiendas femeninas del establecimiento haciendo así que Koushiro rogara un descanso. Al final le compraron una gargantilla muy bonita que Mimi sabía que a cualquier mujer le fascinaría y más si tenía buen gusto como de seguro lo tenía la modelo Meyami Hanae.

-¿Comemos algo? –ofreció Mimi. –Se ve que estás cansado. Es que no estás acostumbrado a estas cosas…

-Claro, ya había olvidado lo que es ir contigo de compras. –se lamento el pelirrojo. –No lo hacía desde esa vez que buscamos un regalo de despedida para Matt y Sora.

-Es verdad, pero no seas delicado. –pidió Mimi muy divertida. –Si hasta acabamos rápido.

-Pobre de Yuhi, seguro es él quien te tiene que acompañar siempre.

-Oh si a mi hijo le fascina venir de compras. –replicó Tachikawa. –Mira comamos ahí. –dijo señalando una cafetería.

-Bueno. –accedió el de ojos negros.

Los dos llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron, Mimi feliz y Koushiro exhausto aunque no por eso menos alegre de estar en compañía de la mujer que tenía delante. Ordenaron comida y un par de gaseosas mientras recordaban viejos tiempos.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. –decía Mimi. –Eras un grosero y un desconsiderado conmigo en esos tiempos. –se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos. -¡Siempre me ignorabas!

El se sonrojó ligeramente y dio un sorbo a su refresco de limón.

-Perdón Mimi pero en ese entonces yo estaba más ocupado en intentar descifrar todos esos misterios que nos envolvían. –dijo Koushiro.

-No te disculpes. –pidió ella. –Si no lo hubieras hecho probablemente yo no me hubiera propuesto tan fervientemente conseguir que me prestaras atención y no me hubiera enamorado de ti.

Koushiro se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que había dicho eso y se apenó un poco pero no por eso dejo de sonreír.

-Entonces me alegro de haberte ignorado.

-Oye tampoco es que estuviera bien que lo hicieras. –alegó Mimi falsamente ofendida.

-Bueno pero tuvo sus beneficios. –aseguró Izumi. –Unos muy buenos.

Mimi asintió contenta de poder hablar de eso con su querido Koushiro. El por su parte no podía quitarle la vista de encima, de verdad que tenerla ahí, comiendo y riendo a su lado era todo lo que había pedido por años y ahora que pasaba sentía como si fuera un sueño. Cuando la veía sonreír como en ese momento aquella sombra en sus ojos que vio cuando se reencontraron parecía nunca haber existido.

..

Taichi golpeó la puerta del departamento donde sabia que vivían Chizuru y Asumi en compañía de sus Digimon Terriermon y Gummymon. En menos de cinco segundos la puerta era abierta por una Asumi muy bien arreglada y muy sonriente.

-¡Oh es usted! –exclamó un poco decepcionada, al parecer esperaba a alguien. Tai se rió.

-Si soy yo, Asumi. ¿Ya está lista tu madre? –preguntó.

-Sí, no ha de tardar.

-¿Puedo preguntar a quien esperabas? –cuestionó Taichi.

-Eh… no era nadie. –dijo sonrojada. –Sólo un amigo, no lo tome en cuenta.

-Dos cosas. –habló el castaño. –Por favor no me hables de usted, llámame Taichi. –le pidió con una sonrisa que a la muchacha le inspiraba confianza. –Y dos. ¿Un amigo?

-Si Taichi. –dijo aun muy avergonzada. –Sólo es un amigo…

En ese momento Chizuru salió de la habitación muy guapa y arreglada bastante casual, aun así Taichi la encontraba bastante atractiva y se lo hizo saber de inmediato ganándose un enrojecimiento de parte de la hermana de Miyako.

-¿Y Kaichi? –preguntó Asumi.

-Se quedó con mi hermana. –respondió Taichi. -Ella y un amigo que se llama Takeru lo cuidan en mi casa.

-Ah, me lo saludas mucho. –pidió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, el embajador le afirmó.

Así Tai y Chizuru salieron del departamento y justo en la puerta se encontraron con un chico aproximadamente de la edad de Asumi, con el cabello café rojizo muy parado y los ojos marrones, una sonrisa picara. Taichi lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Eh con permiso. –habló el joven.

-¿Tú no eres el sobrino de Daisuke? –preguntó Yagami.

-Sí. –afirmó Zetsuko. –Soy amigo de Asumi.

-Ya veo. –habló Taichi observándolo detenidamente. –Con permiso.

-Hasta luego, Zetsuko. –se despidió Chizuru saliendo del brazo de Yagami. –No es la primera vez que viene a ver a Asumi. –comentó cuando hubieron subido al auto del embajador.

Esto provocó que Tai se pusiera un poco celoso pues le tenía mucho aprecio a la niñera de su hijo e hija de la mujer a la que estaba pretendiendo. Sin pensarlo más los dos adultos llegaron al cine donde tendrían su salida esa tarde, Yagami había invitado a Chizuru a ver una película de ciencia ficción que tenía muy buenas críticas y ella había accedido encantada. Las entradas y las palomitas corrieron por cuenta del moreno. Adoraba salir con Chizuru, su compañía era muy agradable pues tenían muchas cosas en común, además de que ella era una persona muy comprensiva e inteligente. La reportera también estaba encantada con la personalidad divertida y alegre de Taichi.

El principio de la tan recomendada película dio inicio pero antes de que los créditos acabaran Taichi habló.

-Chizuru. –la llamó-

-Mm. –balbuceó ella mirando la pantalla y comiendo palomitas.

-Me gustas mucho. –dijo simplemente y esto provocó que la mujer se atragantara con su bocado.

Una vez que después de tomarse toda la soda de un trago y haber superado ese incidente con las palomitas Chizuru miro al hombre con detenimiento tratando de adivinar si no estaba mintiéndole.

-Tú también me gustas, Tai.

El hombre sólo pudo atinar a sonreír antes de besarla en los labios.

..

Ajenos a esta situación estaban dos adultos que miraban como un niño de ocho años, sobrino de la mujer jugaba alegremente con su Koromon y el Agumon de su padre en su habitación, TK y Kari observaban la escena desde la puerta con ternura.

-Cuando quiere se porta muy bien. –observó Hikari sonriendo.

-Si. –afirmó el rubio. –Se parece muchísimo a tu hermano, es una suerte que no sea tan activo como él.

-Ni te creas. –negó la castaña. –Conmigo se porta muy bien pero lo he visto con Tai, es un remolino que no para más.

-Nada que ver con tu hija. –recordó Takaishi. –Es muy atenta y calmada. No como mi Rei que es alborotado e inquieto.

-Sí supongo que el eso salió a mí. –se jactó ella riendo. –Es una gran sorpresa que se lleven tan bien ¿No crees?

-Sí, si lo creo. –respondió Takeru. –Reiki mismo me dijo que Kazumi es como su hermana.

Hikari ante esa idea no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿Es que sus propios hijos presentían que entre sus padres siempre hubo mucho más que una amistad? Takeru también rió con ella y la abrazó por los hombros besando su coronilla.

-No sé cómo pude estar vivo tanto tiempo sin ti a mi lado. –murmuró TK es su oído.

Ella le sonrió más ampliamente y se retiraron de la puerta del cuarto de Kaichi para poder besarse en los labios con cariño. Sencillamente cada beso era como si fuera el primero, dulce, romántico y con tantos sentimientos encontrados.

-Me gustaría poder decírselo a todo el mundo, mi Kari. –masculló el escritor.

-Sabes que a mí también. –dijo ella. –Pero no sería bueno que lo supieran todos cuando apenas estamos volviendo a intentarlo. Menos sería bueno que lo supieran nuestros hijos, no sabemos cómo lo tomaran…

-Rei te tiene mucho aprecio y lo sabes. –confesó TK. –Y creo que Kazumi también me lo tiene a mi ¿No?

-Sabes que sí, TK. –contestó Hikari. –Pero aun así no quiero que se ilusionen y luego que esto no funcione.

-Por mi estoy seguro que funcionará. –dijo firmemente. -¿Es que tú no lo estás?

Hikari resopló. Desearía que Takeru la entendiera y comprendiera sus motivos, no es que dudara de su nueva relación pero es que no quería imponerles a su hija y a su hermano esa situación y luego que como todo lo que había tenido alguna vez esto se esfumara.

-Por supuesto que lo deseo. –replicó la castaña. –Te quiero conmigo por sobre todo, Takeru. –aseguró mirándolo fijamente.

Ante esa mirada por parte de Hikari, Takeru supo que no podía estarle mintiendo, se veía en sus ojos que estaba siendo sincera y que también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar a su lado.

-Vamos a esperar lo que haga falta. –concluyó el rubio cediendo ante los deseos de su novia. –Hasta que tú lo consideres buena idea.

Yagami se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio de actitud del hombre pero no pudo estar más contenta de que Takeru por fin accediera a su petición por mas inmadura que esta sonase. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Takeru y le volvió a besar, completamente feliz.

..

Ayako Ishida había terminado cediendo ante la presión de su hermana mayor y ahora dejaba que Hanami le decorara con todo lo que ella quisiese su yeso color azul así que su hermana estaba concentrada en hacer con aquel marcador rojo una obra de arte con flores de todos los tipos que se le ocurrieran mientras tanto el padre de ambos niños andaba nervioso por la cocina preparando la cena.

-¿Qué harás de cenar, papi? –cuestionó Hanami cuando hubo terminado de decorar el yeso de Ay.

-Comida italiana, la favorita de tu madre. –respondió el rubio apurado. –Gabumon pásame la pimienta.

-Eh Yamato la tienes en la mano. –replicó el compañero digital de Matt.

-Claro… -dijo el hombre como si siempre hubiera sabido que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué tío Yamato esta tan alterado? –pregunto Yokomon a Hanami.

-Porque hoy viene a cenar mi madre. –contestó la rubia. –Y a papá todavía le gusta.

Ajeno a eso Yamato intentaba no quemar la pasta y dejar las albóndigas bien cocinadas pero sin embargo los nervios de tener a su familia reunida nuevamente lo habían vuelto más torpe de lo habitual y todos se daban cuenta de eso, incluso Ay y Tsunomon que a pesar de ser los más jóvenes sabían que el hombre atravesada por una crisis nerviosa.

-Demonios olvide preparar el postre. –se quejó Ishida golpeando la mesa y llevándose un gran dolor al recordar lo dura que esta era. –Sora seguro me mata.

-Eh Matt… -lo llamó su Digimon que tenía a un Tsunomon dormido en brazos.

-Podría pedir algo por teléfono o correr, comprar algo y decir que yo lo prepare…

-Yamato. –volvió a llamarlo Gabumon.

-¡Rayos! Pero Sora me conoce perfecto sabrá que no lo prepare yo. ¡Ya se! Kenya siempre prepara todo tipo de postres, seguro tiene alguno que me regale o…

-¡YAMATO!

-¿Qué quieres Gabumon? No ves que estoy en un momento cumbre. –se quejó el rubio jalándose los cabellos.

-Es que Sora y Biyomon dijeron que ellas traerían el postre. –le recordó su mejor amigo un tanto intimidado y calmando a Tsunomon que gracias a los gritos se había despertado.

-Ah sí… -masculló entre dientes aliviado. -¿Entonces a qué hora llegaba Sora?

Ayako sonriente se aproximó a su padre y lo abrazó.

-Mami ya no tarda en venir ¡Yo quiero que me acueste y me cuente un cuento!

El padre se enterneció ante la emoción de su hijo más pequeño y le beso el cabello pelirrojo, Hanami no tardo en unirse al abrazo reclamando también un poco de atención de su progenitor. Gabumon sonrió mirando la escena y se llevo a acostar a los Digimon bebes que ya se habían vuelto a dormir.

-Si hijo pero recuerda que no se quedará mucho porque se regresa a Shinjuku más noche. –les comentó Yamato abatido.

En eso el timbre sonó y Yamato se soltó de los niños para ir a abrirle a Sora Takenouchi antes Ishida. La vio ahí parada muy guapa con el rostro ligeramente maquillado como solía traerlo, eso le encantaba al hombre de Sora que siempre se veía natural y así era preciosa. Biyomon también estaba ahí sosteniendo una charola y una bolsa de galletas e inmediatamente ella y Gabumon se saludaron.

-¡Mami! –exclamaron los hijos de ambos y Sora los abrazó gustosa.

-Que gusto que vinieras, Sora. –saludó Yamato besándola en la mejilla.

-Gracias por invitarme.

Biyomon y Gabumon reían ante la actitud de sus compañeros humanos, tantos años viviendo juntos y ahora se trataban tan educadamente como si no hubieran sido compañeros por casi toda su vida.

-Nosotros nos iremos al Digimundo. –comentó el ave rosada dejando el postre que ella y Sora habían horneado y la bolsa de galletas.

-¿Se van? –indagó Hanami confundida.

-Si, creemos que es mejor que cenen los cuatro solos. –respondió Gabumon.

Cuando los dos digitales se hubieron ido la antigua familia feliz se sentó en la mesa para degustar la cena que Matt había preparado tan forzosamente para ellos. La conversación no se hizo esperar, y menos por parte de los niños que le contaban entusiasmados a su madre todo lo que habían hecho desde que la vieron por última vez y no dejaban pasar ni un detalle.

Yamato ya no estaba tan nervioso, eso solo era como en los viejos tiempos, pasar tiempo juntos, reírse de las ocurrencias de sus hijos, escuchar como Yamato les platica de sus situaciones en el trabajo y que Sora alague los dotes culinarios del hombre. Los cuatro se conocían tan bien que a pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvieron los cuatro reunidos en una mesa parecía como si hubiera sido ayer. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó y Sora sabía que tenía que llamar a Biyomon y marcharse…

-¡No mami! –se quejaron los dos pequeños.

-No te vayas hoy. –propuso Hanami. –Tú dijiste que con tu trabajo podías quedarte y mandar los dibujos que haces por correo.

-Si hija pero…

-¡Por favor! –rogó Ayako. –Es más mami, quédate a dormir aquí hoy y si quieres mañana te vas. –pidió el pelirrojo.

Sora se sorprendió bastante de escuchar como sus hijos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle aquella proposición, miró al rubio que se veía tan asombrado como ella.

-Por mí no habría problema. –dijo Yamato. –Puedo dormir en el sofá. –sugirió sonrojado.

-Pero que diría tu novia de eso… -masculló Takenouchi recordando aquello que le venía quemando la cabeza desde que su hija mayor se lo comentó.

Los niños se carcajearon y Yamato también sonrió sintiendo un poco de esos celos que tanto había extrañado en la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

-Sora yo ya no salgo con esa mujer. –explicó Yamato. –Tus adorables hijos se encargaron de ahuyentarla. ¿O no, Hanami?

La rubia se llevo una enorme sorpresa al verse acusada por su padre.

-¡Ey yo no hice nada! –se quejó la aludida.

-Seguramente. –dijo Sora sarcásticamente. –Hanami tendremos que hablar… lo lamento mucho, Matt.

-Oh no te lamentes, ella y yo no teníamos casi nada en común.

-¡Yo no fui! Ay ideó todo yo ni siquiera sabía. –les relató Hanami ignorando los comentarios de su padre...

-¿Yo? –preguntó el niño inocentemente.

Los adultos no le creyeron ni una palabra a su rubia hija pero prefirieron olvidar el tema y continuaron su plática después de que Sora muy avergonzada accediera a quedarse esa noche con su familia, Ay siguió contándoles todo lo que hacía en la escuela, con su querida maestra Kari y su buen amigo Ryota.

-Y…y entonces les dije que mi papi si era astronauta y… y… -el pequeño Ay cabeceo. Sus ojitos se le cerraban a causa del sueño.

-Me parece que alguien quiere dormir. –se rió Sora. –Ven mi niño te voy a acostar.

-No mami yo voy. –dijo Hana-chan. –Yo también ya tengo mucho sueño. –La rubia bostezó.

Los dos niños besaron a sus padres y se fueron a la habitación del mas chiquito de ellos, Sora y Matt al encontrarse solos se dieron cuenta que sus hijos eran más listos de lo que ellos creían.

-Nunca llegan al postre. –se quejó Sora. –Y yo que prepare la preferida de Hanami.

-¿Tarta de manzana?

-Sí. –afirmó la mujer. –Debía saber que caerían muertos antes.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que comerla nosotros. –comentó el astronauta partiendo dos pedazos de tarta.

Cuando Yamato la probó le aseguró a Sora lo deliciosa que estaba.

-Había extrañado pasar tiempo junto. –confesó Sora. –Los cuatro.

-Yo había extrañado pasar tiempo contigo. –admitió Yamato apenado, aun así el conocía perfectamente a la mujer y sabia que ella también lo extrañaba.

-Yamato… creo que será mejor que…

-No Sora, no vas a evitar esto. –ordenó Ishida. –Yo se que por mucho tiempo fui yo quien quise actuar indiferente y evitar los problemas que teníamos pero ya no.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, Yamato. –comentó la mujer.

-Nunca es tarde cuando hay amor de por medio. –alegó el aludido. –Y aunque sé que debí haberte dicho todo esto antes yo aun siento amor por ti.

Sora no contestó simplemente le miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro, Yamato adivinó que estaba escogiendo las palabras correctas para explicar lo que sentía en ese momento…

-Yo también siento eso. –reconoció Takenouchi. –Pero entiende que es muy difícil.

-¿Difícil? Sora estamos juntos desde que tenemos catorce. Creo que podemos luchar por esto. –opinó el rubio.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora, Yamato? –quiso saber un poco molesta. -¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto hace un año o hace dos? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque en tan poco tiempo ha pasado tanto que me he dado cuenta lo difícil que me era vivir sin ustedes. –afirmó con voz fuerte y clara. –No los dejaré ir. –se dijo muy decidido. –Sora te amo.

La pelirroja no dijo nada y escondió la cara entre sus dos manos dejando salir aquellas lágrimas que había estado tratando de ocultar desde que había visto a Yamato en casa de los Ichijouji, las lágrimas que la acosaban cada noche al voltearse en su cama y verla vacía sin aquel hombre que por tantos años amaneció junto a ella. Yamato no quería verla llorar así que la abrazó dejando que esta mojara su hombro con lágrimas saladas.

-Yo también te amo, Yamato… pero no quiero hacerte daño. Tampoco quiero que tú me lastimes ni que nuestros hijos sufran.

-Todo eso se arreglará solo si confías en mí.

-Yamato… -suspiró acercando su rostro al del hombre.

..

En esos mismos instantes en la habitación de Ay los dos hermanos Ishida estaban asomados en la puerta observando atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, sus padre hablaban de manera muy sincera y ellos estaban muy concentrados en tratar de escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Ojala hablaran más fuerte. –comentó Hanami.

-Shhh cállate hermana, no escucho. –le ordenó su hermano menor.

-Oye háblame con más respeto, mocoso. –le espetó la rubia. –No puedo creer que nuestros padres no vean el tipo de demonio que eres. –se lamentó.

-No soy ningún demonio.

-Ay fue a ti a quien se le ocurrió esta cena. –replicó Hana. –Y fuiste tú quien quiso distraer a mamá hasta que fuera tarde y pedirle que se quedara a dormir. Y fingiste tener sueño y… ¡Y sólo tienes cinco!

Ay sonrió maliciosamente. Su cerebro había sido privilegiado con aquellas malévolas ideas que lo había sacado de más de un apuro en varias ocasiones.

-¡Mira, hermanita! –exclamó el pelirrojo. –Se abrazaron. –dijo mirando como los dos se abrazaban mientras Sora lloraba.

-Que romántico. –musitó Hana. –Mira ahora están volviendo a hablar. –miró con interés.

-Hermanita ¡Se van a besar!

-Cállate o nos van a ver. –le pidió en silencio. –Es cierto… ¡Se están besando!

Los dos niños se abrazaron muy conformes y satisfechos al ver a sus padres ponerse en plan romántico, sentían esperanzas y deseos grandes de que su familia volviera a ser lo que solía ser antes, volver a vivir juntos, unidos y tener ese lazo que por tantos años los había hecho sentir seguros.

-Se siguen besando. –dijo ensoñadoramente la niña.

-Y de qué manera. –agregó Ay al notar la pasión con la que sus padres se besaban. –Deben de extrañarse mucho, hermanita.

-Sip. –afirmó la rubia. –Mira que no respirar nadita para besarse así. ¡Qué lindos!

-Wow van los dos a la habitación de papi. –señaló el pelirrojo.

-Seguro se van a poner a hablar de todo y se vas a arreglar. –comentó Hanami.

-¿Deberíamos ir? –preguntó Ay.

-¡No! No podemos interrumpirlos. –negó la niña. –Seguro tendrán una plática muy larga ahí en el cuarto.

-Sí. Es que nuestros papis se aman.

-Así es Ay, ellos se aman.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Bieno espero que les haya gustado:) No tengo mucho que agregar salvo que gracias por leer y por aún recordar este fic. ¡Besos!


	13. Realidades Innegables

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**. De verdad no tengo perdón de dios ni de ustedes por lo muchisimo que tardé en volver a esta página. Enserio no sé que me ocurrió, de pronto ya no tenía el interés, las ganas y el tiempo de poder escribir y leer, sin embargo hace exactamente una semana más o menos (o lo que es lo mismo, el 1ero de Agosto) vi la fecha y lo que pensé automaticamente fue: Digimon. Me sentí tan nostalgica y tan mal por haber dejado este proyecto botado que aquí estoy, intentando enmendarme.

Bueno, si alguien aún recuerda este fic, muchas gracias por leer a pesar de lo que he tardado en actualizar. Quizá muchos perdieron el hilo de la historia pero sugiero volver a leer, al menos superficialmente, algunos capitulos, sobre todo porque lo estoy editando (corrigiendo errores de dedo y otras cosas, nada de vital importancia) así que ya saben.

Ahora por fin, a leer.

*Hijo de Taichi **Kaichi Yagami** de ocho años.

*Hija de Hikari: **Kazumi Yagami **de nueve años

*Hijos de Yamato y Sora: **Hanami** y **Ayako** **Ishida** de ocho y cinco años.

*Hijo de Takeru: **Reiki Takaishi **de nueve años.

*Hija de Iori: **Natsuki Hida** de ocho años.

*Hijo de Daisuke: **Kazuo** **Motomiya** de ocho años.

*Hija de Koushiro: **Emilyn Izumi** de siete años.

*****Hijos de Miyako y Ken: **Keitaro** y **Kimiko Ichijouji **de nueve y siete años.

*Hijo de Jou: **Ryota Kido **de cinco años.

*Hijo de Mimi: **Yuhi Tachikawa **de siete años.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Realidades innegables.**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mimi!

-¡_Happy Birthday mom_!

Mimi abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el grito eufórico inconfundible de su único hijo y la exclamación de Palmon, había olvidado por un instante que ese día era su cumpleaños, aun así Yuhi no lo había hecho y se la había lanzado abrazándola y dándole una tarjeta. Afortunadamente ahora podía decir que su vida estaba mucho más completa, había pasado el tiempo rápidamente y ahora recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el día que su amigo Koushiro y ella pasearon por aquel Centro Comercial cuando en realidad había sido hace aproximadamente dos meses.

-¿Tú la hiciste, cielo? –cuestionó la castaña mirando enternecida la tarjeta que le daba su pequeño.

-Si mami, Kimi-chan me ayudó. –comentó el niño. -¿Te gustó?

-Es preciosa, cielo. –dijo la mujer. –Muchas gracias.

-Yo te hice el desayuno Mimi. –le dijo su compañera digital.

-Oh vaya Palmon que considerada. –alagó la mujer. –Muchas gracias a ambos.

Cuando por fin se espabiló ayudó a su hijo a escoger la ropa que usaría esa tarde, todos sus amigos habían organizado una comida y Daisuke ofreció cerrar uno de sus restaurantes para ellos. Mimi un poco azorada había accedido ante la perspectiva de una gran fiesta con toda la gente que la quería. Ella, Yuhi, Palmon y Tanemon desayunaron entre comentarios alegres de parte de todos y el pequeño tuvo que admitir que desde que su madre había vuelto a verse con sus antiguos amigos su semblante era más feliz y hacía semanas que no la escuchaba llorar y eso lo ponía muy alegre.

Se ducharon y se vistieron para salir a la calle ya que Mimi había prometido llevar a su pequeño al cine y por el hecho de ser su cumpleaños ella escogería la película la cual Yuhi estaba seguro terminaría siendo una romántica que a él le aburriría muchísimo, pero todo fuera por su mamá…

Puede que casi nunca se llevaran bien y que él la encontrara muy inmadura pero la quería muchísimo, después de todo ella y Tanemon eran todo lo que el niño tenía en esta vida. Palmon y Tanemon se quedaron en casa y quedaron de verse con sus compañeros en el restaurante de Motomiya para darles más privacidad a la cumpleañera y su hijo; llegaron al cine y al final escogieron una comedia que los convenció a ambos, entonces Mimi miró su celular el cual sonaba insistentemente.

-Hijo ve a comprar tus palomitas en lo que yo contesto. –pidió la mujer. –No tardare.

-_Ok _mamá. –respondió Yuhi tomando el dinero que su _mom_ le ofrecía.

Mimi respondió el celular.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Mimi. –saludó una voz que la hizo estremecerse hasta la medula. –Que gusto escucharte.

La castaña tuvo que sostenerse de una columna para no perder el equilibrio ¿Qué hacia el llamándole y más en estos momentos en los que se hallaba tan bien? Tenía a sus amigos, hace semanas que ella y Yuhi no peleaban y además estaba Koushiro con el que se frecuentaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué quieres Michael?

-Parece que estás ocupada. –dijo la voz del hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir al engañarla. –Mimi sólo quería hablar con Yuhi…

-No será necesario pues él no está aquí ahora.

-Mimi, no me niegues a mi hijo.

-¡Serás idiota! –exclamó furiosa. –Tú renunciaste a él y te recuerdo que fue porque estabas comprometido ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste?

-Mimi se que cometí un gran error pero le he contado a Annette lo de Yuhi y ella quiere conocerlo.

-¿Annette es tu esposa? Aquella por la que rechazaste a tu sangre. –dijo fríamente.

-No seas tan dura conmigo.

-Lo siento pero no tengo intención de seguir esta conversación estúpida. –concluyó Mimi. –Como tú mismo dijiste, estoy ocupada…

-¡Yuhi está en su derecho de verme!

-Él te ha visto, nunca le he ocultado tu existencia, Michael. –replicó Mimi.

-Sólo le he visto tres veces en toda su vida, Mimi. –dijo el americano. –Y eso era porque mi esposa no sabía nada pero ahora ella lo sabe y está de acuerdo con que lo incluyamos más en mi vida. Incluso darle mi apellido.

-¡Pero a mí no me interesa que ahora la sangre te esté llamando! –bramó la mujer sin importarle atraer miradas curiosas. –Olvídalo Michael…

-Él tiene una hermana, acaba de cumplir cinco. –comentó el hombre. –Nicole, Annette y yo estamos en Japón y…

-¿Qué demonios vienes a hacer aquí? –cuestionó sintiendo una impotencia terrible.

-Annette quería conocer Japón. –contestó Michael. –Así que quiero ver a mi hijo…

-Vete al demonio. –espetó la elegida de la Pureza colgando el celular.

Cuando colgó la mujer sintió rabia y deseos de patear todo lo que se le presentaba en frente, tenía unas ganas de echarse a llorar como no las había tenido en meses. Hace tanto que no se sentía tan desdichada y por más que quisiera aparentar que todo estaba bien sabía que no podría mantenerse de pie.

-Ya compré las palomitas, mamá. –dijo Yuhi acercándose con las rosetas de maíz. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó notando el semblante ausente de Mimi.

-Claro cielo. –contestó ella. –Entremos.

Y con todo el dolor del mundo fingió una pequeña y débil sonrisa, sonreír nunca había sido tan difícil como en ese momento cuando más ganas tenia de soltar una y mil lagrimas. Apagó su celular, no quería más sorpresas desagradables.

…

El rubio estacionó su auto justo a la entrada de la casa de Hikari Yagami. Se giró hacia su primogénito quien divertido miraba las gotas de lluvia que caían por la ventana, hace unos instantes que había comenzado a llover y al niño rubio le encantaba eso, Tokomon lo imitaba como queriendo adivinar que de entretenido tenia ver caer un montón de agua del cielo.

-Espérame en el auto hijo. –pidió Takeru. –Patamon te lo encargó.

-¡Si TK!

-No papá. –se quejó Rei. –Yo me quiero bajar también.

-Ni hablar, hijito. –negó el rubio. –No me voy a tardar solo iré a ver si Kari y Kazumi están listas. –explicó.

-No es justo. –replicó su hijo. –Quiero ir.

-Quédate. –ordenó el escritor y a Reiki no le quedó más que obedecer.

Takeru bajó de su auto y subió por las escaleras hasta el piso donde habitaba la mujer de su vida y su única hija. Al llegar tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran, ya era común para el pasarse por ese departamento y más cuando Kazumi era invitada a casa de algún amiguito y él y Kari podían pasar un rato juntos y solos, la verdad entre ellos las cosas estaban mejor que nunca. Se querían con locura y eso era demasiado obvio para cualquiera que les observara por más de diez segundos.

-Hola guapo. –murmuró la voz conocida de Hikari sonriéndole.

-Hola preciosa. ¿No me invitas a pasar? –pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

-Ya vamos tarde, Takeru. –le hizo ver Kari. –En otra ocasión te invito a pasar con mucho gusto.

El rubio suspiró abatido.

-Si no hay de otra. –Kari sonrió ante la comprensión de su amado. - ¿Y Kazumi?

-Se termina de vestir, Salamon y Gatomon están con ella. –respondió Yagami.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos solitos en la entrada? –preguntó traviesamente tomándola de la cintura.

-Takeru. –reprendió ella con paciencia. –Ahora no…

-No entiendo porque te niegas a que todos lo sepan. –espetó el hombre. –Yo quiero decirle al mundo que por fin después de tantos años estoy con la mujer que amo.

-Y yo también lo deseo, mi Takeru. –añadió Kari. –Quizás tienes razón y ya es tiempo de que se sepa pero aun no estoy muy segura…

-¿Qué más da mi Kari? –indagó él. –Que lo sepa el mundo que lo que siento por ti no cambiaria nunca.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Parece que estas muy profundo el día de hoy. –comentó la educadora. -¿Inspiración?

-¿Cómo no estar inspirado si te tengo a mi lado?

Hikari se derritió ante las palabras dulces de Takeru y su mirada llena de cariño y amor. Entrelazó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del hombre y lo besó en los labios lentamente y con un poco de temor.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que la escena era observada por un rubio que se había escabullido al ver que su padre tardaba demasiado en volver y se empezaba a aburrir. Reiki casi se va de espaldas al ver a su padre besándose con la madre de su mejor amiga. Prefirió correr del lugar y no delatar su presencia.

..

-¡¿Qué?!

La mayoría de los que estaban en el cine se giraron a mirar al emisor de aquel grito ensordecedor. Al salir de la película Mimi había pedido a su hijo sentarse un momento a conversar en la fuente de sodas del lugar y le había comentado la mayoría de la conversación que había tenido con Michael.

-A mí no me interesa ver a ese hombre, mamá. –afirmó el niño firmemente golpeando la mesa.

-Lo sé hijito. Sólo sentía que tenía que serte sincera y decírtelo, perdón si te molesté. –se disculpó la castaña.

-Da igual mamá porque lo que _dad_ haga nos tiene sin cuidado ¿Verdad? –preguntó con la mirada fija en su madre. -¿Verdad que no nos importa?

-No hijo. –contestó Mimi, ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo. Se notaba que les importaba y mucho. –Hay algo más. El dijo que estaba en Japón.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí?

-Hijo cálmate. –le rogó Tachikawa. –Vino de paseo. Y hay algo mas, él dijo que tienes una media hermana.

-¿Una hermana? –se llevó una gran sorpresa. –Ese hombre ahora aparece ¡Me dice que quiere verme, que está aquí en _Japan_, y que tengo una hermana! ¿Desde cuándo no lo veo mama? Desde que cumplí cinco me parece.

-Calma Yuhi.

-Es que no tiene perdón. Claro que no quiero verlo pero saber que tengo una media hermana…

-Yo sabía que eso no te lo tomarías tan a la ligera. –le reconoció Mimi. –Hijo, se hace tarde ¿Quieres que terminemos de hablar de esto en casa?

-Sí. –accedió el muchachito. –Pero algo si te digo mamá, jamás viviré con él ¡Yo vivo contigo!

Mimi le sonrió tristemente a su único hijo, ella tampoco quería separarse de él y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Le abrazó sin importarle que él se removiera un poco molesto entre sus brazos y se prometió a si misma ser el doble de fuerte por él. Se lo merecía.

…

La gente poco a poco se iba reuniendo en el establecimiento de Motomiya quien estaba muy entusiasmado de hacer aunque sea una pequeña celebración, él y su esposa Akane eran de las personas que amaban tener cualquier detalle para celebrar.

-Zetsu si quieres puedes irte. –ofreció su tío. –Nos las podremos apañar bien nosotros.

-Eh… -el joven titubeo. –No tío está bien. Me quedo. –dijo.

-¿Seguro? Tal vez preferirías irte a pasear. Tu madre me comentó que tienes novia…

Esto provocó en el joven un sonrojo inmediato y una mirada nerviosa. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que quería quedarse, Asumi-chan estaría en la celebración y quería verla. Akane se acercó a los dos con el pequeño Kazuo de la mano.

-Daisuke, no molestes a Zetsu. –le reclamó Akane.

-Déjalo tía. –habló el joven. –No es su culpa que mi madre sea tan entrometida…

-Eso es cierto mi hermana habla hasta por los codos, yo no sé como tu padre la aguanta. –se rió Daisuke.

-¿Entonces tienes novia, primo? –cuestionó Kazu sorprendido. –Así serás más creído de lo que ya eres.

-Tu cállate enano.

Poco a poco el restaurante de los Motomiya fue llenándose de amigos y Digimon que llegaban para dar lugar a la pequeña reunión que harían por el cumpleaños de Mimi. Los primeros en llegar fueron TK, Kari, sus hijos y sus Digimon, los adultos llegaron un poco preocupados por la cara de fantasma que había llevado Rei todo el camino. Luego les siguieron Taichi, Chizuru su ahora novia, su hijo y la hija de la mujer también con sus Digimon. Luego habían llegado Koushiro, Emi con Tentomon y Motimon. Después llegaron los Ichijouji y los Hida y por ultimo había llegado los Kido.

Habían acondicionado el lugar solo acomodando tres mesas largas para todos. En una mesa estaban los adultos y la mayoría de los Digimon, en otra estaban sus hijos y sus compañeros digitales y la última era ocupada por algunos Digimon que se habían quedado sin lugar y por Asumi que se había puesto a conversar alegremente con Zetsu.

Koushiro y Jou se habían puesto a charlar sobre el trabajo del segundo y cómo había curado a un Seadramon herido mientras que Gomamon y Tentomon bromeaban sobre sus compañeros humanos. Miyako se había acercado discretamente hacia Kari aprovechando que su marido y Daisuke estaban enfrascados en su conversación. Todos se daban cuenta que la relación de los elegidos de la Luz y la Esperanza había cambiado y aunque no se hubiera confirmado todos tenían sus sospechas y Miyako quería confirmarlas, lamentablemente la castaña estaba enfrascada en una conversación con TK y los Hida.

En ese momento los Ishida llegaron tomados de la mano y con sus dos hijos siguiéndoles el paso. Hace poco que habían decidido volver a estar juntos formalmente y habían cancelado los papeles del divorcio. Para todos había sido muy gratificante saber que volvían a ser pareja, en especial para Takeru que estaba feliz por su hermano. O bueno para casi todos…

Taichi no podía evitar sentir aquella sensación extraña en el pecho al verla sonreírle de esa forma al rubio. Sabía que tuvo su oportunidad hace muchos años e incluso volvió a tenerla ahora al verla separada y las dejó escapar sólo por mantenerse al margen de ese amor que el tanto había deseado que fuera para él. No podía evitar sentir ese remolino en el pecho, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Sora pero si estaba seguro que era muy especial.

Chizuru era mujer y no era nada tonta, se daba cuenta de la forma en la que su novio miraba a aquella mujer pelirroja y no podía evitar sentirse perdida…

-¿Tai estás bien? –indagó mirando su vista extraviada.

-Sí, linda. –afirmó el moreno. -¿Nos sentamos con tu hermana?

Chizuru supo que Tai había querido cambiar el tema rápidamente pero no dijo nada, lo prefería mas así…

Minutos más tarde llego Palmon con Tanemon y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron Mimi con su hijo ambos con un rostro que no se veía para nada como de celebración, al contrario, parecía que se dirigían a un funeral en lugar de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Sus amigos felicitaron a Mimi muy calurosamente, en especial las chicas y claro Jou que siempre fue muy cercano a ella y por supuesto Koushiro quien la adoraba. Aun así para ninguno paso desapercibo aquella sombra en sus ojos que hace mucho que no tenia, en especial para Izumi quien ya se había acostumbrado a verla sonriente y feliz.

-¿Pasó algo, Mimi? –indagó Sora muy preocupada.

-Hijo ve a sentarte con tus amigos. –pidió la mujer. Yuhi asintió muy desganado.

Todos prestaron atención a lo que fuera a decir su amiga, en especial Palmon que estaba muy angustiada pues cuando la había visto ella se encontraba muy bien.

-Michael me llamó, dice que está en Japón y que ahora quiere ocuparse de Yuhi. –explicó con los ojos llorosos.

-Eso es terrible. –dijo Miyako. –Ese hombre es un desobligado ¿Y qué se cree? ¿Qué todo gira en torno a él?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –concordó Takeru mirando a la mujer con lástima.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Mimi? –preguntó Palmon a sabiendas de cómo le dolía a su amiga hablar de eso.

-Por supuesto que no quisiera que él se acercara ni a mí ni a Yuhi. –respondió sin poder retener las lágrimas. –Pero eso depende de él y de lo que quiera hacer.

-Claro, debes respetar su decisión. –opinó Hikari.

-Si es tu hijo y se parece a ti seguro decidirá lo mejor. –le dio ánimos Biyomon.

-Y escoja lo que escoja tiene que verte ahí a su lado. –aseguró Koushiro. –Fuerte.

-Lo intento de verdad. –soltó llorando. –Y además viene diciendo que Yuhi tiene una hermana y que ella y su esposa quieren conocerlo…

-Eso es tan grotesco. –opinó Akane Motomiya. –Eh perdónenme que me meta pero como yo veo la situación el está usando ese argumento para justificar todo.

-Tienes toda la razón. –la apoyó Yamato. –Eso es de cobardes.

-Supongo que sí pero si mi hijo quisiera frecuentar más a Michael o quizás vivir con él un tiempo no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer…está en su derecho de saber más de su padre. –dijo muy abatida. –Yo querría hacerlo.

-Vamos Mimi. –habló Miyako. –Es tu cumpleaños, deja tus preocupaciones para después. –pidió animada.

-Miyako tiene razón, Mimi. –afirmó Iori. –No hay nada que no pueda esperar.

-Si, no te agobies por asuntos como esos ahora. –dijo Taichi.

-Gracias. –agradeció Tachikawa llorando de nuevo, esta vez de alegría al poder contar con amigos tan buenos.

Todos le infundieron su apoyo a la cumpleañera y cuando los dueños del lugar sirvieron la comida no tardaron en degustarla con muchos más ánimos que hace un rato, Mimi se había animado bastante, mas con la ayuda de su amiga Miyako que le sonreía incansablemente y con las dulces palabras de Sora, también la había ayudado que Koushiro sujetara su mano con fuerza dándole valentía.

Pero la paz no duró casi nada pues después de comer los infantes no tardaron en comenzar a dar molestias a sus padres con la idea en la cabeza de ir a jugar al parque de enfrente.

-Hijo pero no pueden ir solos. –le negó Miza Kido a su pequeño Ryota.

-No te preocupes Miza, yo iré con él. –prometió Gomamon. –Bukamon y yo lo cuidaremos.

-No sé, Gomamon… -la mujer no se veía muy convencida.

-Ándale mami. –suplico Ryo. –Es que todos van a ir…

Los Digimon se habían ofrecido a llevarlos y cuidarlos mientras los adultos terminaban de comer y charlar sobre sus cosas, además de que los dos jóvenes del lugar, Asumi y Zetsu, también habían dicho que los mantendrían vigilados así que ninguno se negó.

-Cuídate mucho hijito. –le pidió Sora a su pequeño. –No querrás volver a tener que usar yeso.

-¡No mami ya no quiero! –exclamó Ayako.

-Bueno entonces no hagas locuras. –intervino Yamato. –Te lo encargamos, Hanami a ti también Tsunomon.

Los aludidos afirmaron en voz alta y fue así como todos los niños animados –excepto Yuhi que iba más por presión de Kimi que por ganas. –partieron al parque. Kazu, Keitaro y Kai llevaban un balón de futbol entusiasmados con practicar un rato.

Al llegar al parque cada uno se vio haciendo lo que quería. Hanami, Yokomon, Natsuki, Upamon, Ayako, Tsunomon, Ryota, Bukamon y Kazumi con Salamon se habían sentado en el suelo a ver a los demás y a platicar. Por su parte los tres futbolistas estrellas buscaban un buen lugar para llevar a cabo su partido seguidos por Minomon, Koromon y Chibimon. Reiki y Emilyn habían conseguido una pelota de baloncesto por parte de unos chicos mayores que se las habían prestado y aunque al principio la pelirroja se quedaba sin habla al estar frente al rubio había logrado emitir palabra y ofrecerse a jugar con el con Tokomon y Motimon de espectadores.

Mientras Kimiko, Poromon, Yuhi y Tanemon habían ido a los columpios, los dos adolescentes se habían sentado en una banca después de comprar unos helados y los Digimon mas grandes observaban desde una distancia prudente. Agumon discutía algo con Biyomon y Gabumon mientras que Gatomon y Patamon estaba enfrascados en una conversación que parecía muy seria pero que solo ellos sabían de que se trataba.

-En enserio Kimi. –repitió el castaño. –Por favor déjame solito con Tanemon un rato. –rogó mirando el suelo.

-Pero no quiero que te quedes solo. –alegó la peli lila. –Además no quiero ir para allá, está Kazu y me da vergüenza.

-Kimiko, por favor. –volvió a decir Tachikawa. –Vete con Emi-chan o con tu prima Asumi o no sé. Enserio quiero estar solo.

-Yuhi no estés triste. –pidió Tanemon muy frustrada al no poder animar a su compañero.

-Deberías hacerle caso, Kimi. –le comentó Poromon a la hija menor de los Ichijouji. –Se ve que de veras quiere estar solito un rato.

La niña suspiró molesta.

-Está bien. –aceptó con sus ojitos azules preocupados. –Pero no estés triste Yuhi-chan por favor.

Dicho esto salió corriendo para unirse a Tokomon y Motimon como espectadora del juego de baloncesto entre Rei y Emi que era más bien ver quién podía meter la pelota en la canasta más veces. Emi iba ganando.

-¿Por qué estas tan distraído Rei? –indagó Tokomon mirando al rubio con suspicacia.

Pero el pálido niño tenía la mente en otro lado que no era aquel lindo parque y tampoco era la dulce pelirroja que le estaba dando una paliza. Mientras tanto Kai parecía haber encontrado el lugar perfecto para su partido ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

-Aléjate de aquí, Yagami. –ordenó Hanami mirando las intenciones del moreno. –Nos vas a dar un pelotazo.

-Oye pero si esta es una cancha. –alegó el niño ofendido. –Es para jugar no para sentarse.

-¡No me importa! Llegamos primero. –dijo firmemente la rubia.

-Pero nosotros queremos jugar, Ishida. –replicó molesto. –Y ustedes se pueden sentar en cualquier otro lado.

-¡No!

-No te enojes, Hanami-chan. –le dijo su Yokomon mirando como la niña perdía la paciencia.

-Eh… Hanami, ¿No pueden irse más para donde está el pastito? –preguntó Kazuo titubeante. No estaba del todo animado desde que había visto a su primo de la mano de su amor platónico y niñera de su mejor amigo, Asumi.

-Pero…

-Ya no seas testarudo primo y vete a jugar a otro lado. –le pidió Kazumi a Kaichi.

-Pero prima…

-Anda vámonos a jugar allá Kai. –secundó Keitaro sonrojado después de mirar a Kazumi. –Has caso.

-O nosotros vayamos a las banquitas, hermanita. –sugirió Ay.

-O a donde están los más grandes. –agregó Ryo.

-¡No! –negaron tanto Kai como Hanami muy decididos.

-Eh… -Natsuki un poco intimidada por la pelea se había puesto de pie con Upamon en sus brazos. –Hanami yo iré por allá…

Su mejor amiga la ignoró completamente porque estaba muy ocupada fulminando a Kaichi con la mirada. La castaña caminó con su Digimon amarillo que iba tarareando una de esas canciones que su madre cantaba cuando horneaba sus deliciosos pasteles. Así la pequeña de ocho años llego hasta los columpios donde un castaño se mecía mirando el suelo sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-¡Anímate, Yuhi! –exclamaba Tanemon. -¡Anímate!

La castaña se sentó alado del niño sin decir ni una sola palabra y el la miró con sorpresa. Yuhi no recordaba haber tenido nunca una conversación con ella pero la recordaba bien, su madre una vez los había invitado a merendar y era la única entre sus amigos en tener aquellos profundos ojos verdes, lo sabía porque el siempre había dicho que era el color más lindo de todos.

-Deberías escuchar a tu Digimon. –opinó sonrojada. – A-Anímate. –tartamudeo tímidamente.

-¿Debería?

-Claro. –afirmó Nat. –No sé qué te esté molestando pero nada puede ser tan malo…

-Quizás tengas razón. Nada puede ser tan malo ¿No?

-Claro que no. –apoyó Natsuki Hida.

-¡Eso, ya te animaste! –gritaba Tanemon entusiasta.

-Si supongo que si…

Yuhi sonrió un poco analizando aquello. Nada puede ser tan malo ¿Conocer un poco más a fondo a su padre podía no ser tan malo? ¿Y enterarse de aquella hermana?

A unos metros de ahí Reiki se había excusado diciendo que estaba cansado y la pelirroja llamada Emi que si lo estaba en realidad no tardo en ir a sentarse con Kimiko a las bancas donde su amiga la había estado observando, así el rubio pudo escabullirse y llegar con quien verdaderamente necesitaba hacerlo. Notó como su prima Hana-chan discutía a viva voz con Kaichi pero no le dio importancia, Hanami tenía ese carácter. Tomó del brazo a Kazumi y la jaló sin importarle nada más.

-¡Oye! –se quejó ella. -¿Qué te pasa?

-T-Tengo que decirte algo. –balbuceó muy alterado y de los nervios.

-¿Qué es? –quiso saber curiosamente.

-Es sobre nuestros padres…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos, Takaishi? –se desesperó. –Sólo habla.

-Pues… ¿Ves que son así muy amigos?

-Claro, se llevan increíble y todo gracias a nosotros que los juntamos. –recordó con alegría. -¡Aun no puedo creer que conozco a TK Takaishi mi gran héroe!

-¡Kazumi! –la llamó aun mas alterado. –Ese no es el punto. Nuestros padres no son amigos.

La castaña se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar esto.

-No digas tonter…

-¡Los vi besarse!

Eso sí que había sido inesperado. ¿Besarse? Ella no quería que su madre se besara con nadie. No le gustaba la idea de que tuviera novio.

..

La noche había llegado muy rápido para todos, los niños habían llegado ya hace un rato, acompañados de los Digimon. Ayako y Ryota se habían dormido en brazos de sus madres y todos los Digimon bebes también lo habían hecho en brazos de sus padres, o sea los Digimon más grandes. Ya era hora de irse y todos estaban consientes así que se fueron despidiendo poco a poco para partir.

-Mimi ¿No quieres ir a tomar una copa? –preguntó Koushiro un poco avergonzado. –Sigue siendo tu cumpleaños y no me gustaría que te deprimieras ni un solo momento en el.

La castaña se asombró bastante, esas actitudes no eran propias del Izumi que ella recordaba y aun así le encantaban.

-Pero Yuhi…

-Por el no te agobies. –intervino Miyako que había escuchado todo. –Se puede quedar a dormir en casa. No habrá ningún problema.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto Mimi. –respondió Ken. –Tu hijo será bienvenido.

-Perfecto. –soltó el pelirrojo. –Entonces sólo llevo a Emi a casa de Meyami y…

-Nosotros la pasamos a dejar, Koushiro. –ofreció Sora. –Después de todo yo sé donde vive Meyami Hanae ya que le vendí uno de mis modelos hace no mucho.

-Y por nosotros no se preocupen. –añadió Tentomon señalándose a él y a Palmon. –Que nos vamos al mundo digital.

La mujer terminó aceptando la propuesta después de ver como todos sus amigos se habían puesto muy de acuerdo para no dejarles ningún obstáculo y subió al auto de Izumi dirigiéndose a su departamento donde tomarían una copa y charlarían de sus vidas. Cuando llegaron Mimi sonrió y miro el departamento de su amigo, se notaba que ahí vivía un soltero y claro que se notaba también que era padre pues el lugar no se salvaba de un par de muñecas tiradas en el suelo.

El pelirrojo le sirvió una copa y él se sirvió otra, se pusieron a charlar de muchas cosas, pero evitaron tocar los temas duros. Hablaron sobre la relación que tenían Hikari y Takeru y que trataban de ocultar pero era demasiado obvia, comentaron la reconciliación de Matt y Sora y sobre como esto los había alegrado mucho a ambos, también de que la novia de Tai era muy guapa y que había resultado una coincidencia que fuera hermana de Miyako.

Contaron anécdotas divertidas de sus hijos y de sus Digimon, recordaron los viejos tiempos en el Digimundo, rememoraron aquellos días cuando comenzaron su noviazgo y para la medianoche ambos estaban exhaustos y muertos.

-Que tarde es. –dejo salir Mimi un poco angustiada.

-Quédate aquí, total vivo yo solo y tu hijo está con Miyako. –ofreció Koushiro.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto ilusionada. –Podría dormir en el sofá o…

-Quédate en la habitación que usa Emi cuando viene.

Mimi se despertó cuando sintió los rayos del sol colarse por una ventana propia de la habitación donde se hallaba. No era su cómoda cama, era ajena. De pronto recordó que era obvio que no fuese su cama si tampoco se encontraba en su casa, se hallaba en la residencia de Koushiro, su antiguo novio y amigo. Salió de la habitación rumbo al baño y después buscaría a su amigo para agradecerle dejar pasar la noche ahí. Al abrir la puerta vio Koushiro que miraba ensimismado un monitor.

-¿Trabajando tan temprano? –preguntó Tachikawa asombrada.

-Eh pues si algo así…-explico el hombre- Creo que mi curiosidad no me dejaba estar tranquilo.

Tras las palabras del pelirrojo Mimi sonrió anchamente, la gente no cambiaba con facilidad y el pelirrojo no era la excepción.

-¿Descubriste algo nuevo? –indagó ella arrastrando una silla y poniéndola a su lado.

-Son cosas del trabajo que aun no comprendo muy bien. ¡Es tan frustrante!

-Entiendo el sentimiento de impotencia, Koushiro…

Él le pasó su brazo por los hombros y ella recargo su cabeza en el varonil pecho de Izumi, su respiración extrañamente lograba tranquilizarla mucho más que mil discursos. Ella alzó el rostro y se encontró con esos ojos negros que escondían tantos misterios, a Mimi no le gustaban las incógnitas pues era impaciente, aun así le era imposible no perderse entre todas las interrogantes que Koushiro significaba.

Él la observó intranquilo, tenerla tan cerca lo ponía nervioso y al mismo tiempo feliz. No sabía el motivo pero sentía una dicha enorme al poder verla a los ojos. Se acercaron torpemente y él cerró sus ojos por un instante pero Mimi no lo hizo.

-Koushiro no, –dijo muy apenada

-¿Eh? Lo siento mucho Mimi yo… -se disculpaba el avergonzado hombre.

-No es nada de eso –se apresuró a alegar la mujer –Es que estoy horrible. Recién levantada y ni me he dado un baño, no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea así.

El pelirrojo enrojeció hasta las orejas al oír eso. ¿Primer beso? ¿Es que ella planeaba que habría más? Porque él esperaba que sí.

-Nunca podrías estar horrible, ni aunque te lo propusieras –aseguró el antiguo elegido del Conocimiento y ella sólo sonrió tímidamente.

Volvieron a acortar la distancia y esta vez no hubo excusa que los negara a besarse con aquella dulzura infinita, sus labios parecían amoldarse a la perfección y no había mayor satisfacción que aquella que sentían en ese momento.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!

He aquí el capitulo por el que les hice esperar tantísimo. Tenemos Mishiro, tenemos Takari, tenemos a Michael y sus repentinas ganas de ser padre, tenemos a los niños y sus _niñerias,_ tenemos a la pareja de adolescentes de Zetsu y Azumi (vaya mal primo, robandole la novia a Kazu) y tenemos a Natsuki que de vez en cuando se decide a hablar un poco. Espero que les haya gustado y MIL GRACIAS POR TODAVÍA LEER.

Besos


	14. Conversaciones pendientes

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**. Espero que disfruten del nuevo capitulo y gracias porque aún hay gente que lee esta historia :)

.

*Hijo de Taichi **Kaichi Yagami** de ocho años.

*Hija de Hikari: **Kazumi Yagami **de nueve años

*Hijos de Yamato y Sora: **Hanami** y **Ayako** **Ishida** de ocho y cinco años.

*Hijo de Takeru: **Reiki Takaishi **de nueve años.

*Hija de Iori: **Natsuki Hida** de ocho años.

*Hijo de Daisuke: **Kazuo** **Motomiya** de ocho años.

*Hija de Koushiro: **Emilyn Izumi** de siete años.

*****Hijos de Miyako y Ken: **Keitaro** y **Kimiko Ichijouji **de nueve y siete años.

*Hijo de Jou: **Ryota Kido **de cinco años.

*Hijo de Mimi: **Yuhi Tachikawa **de siete años.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Conversaciones pendientes.**

Cuando los labios de Mimi y Koushiro se separaron sus rostros ardían y sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes que para ambos parecieron mágicos. Los castaños ojos de Mimi se habían perdido en los del pelirrojo mientras él no sabía que decir, es más no quería decir nada para no romper aquella burbuja que los había envuelto a ambos.

-Mimi… -susurró su nombre de forma lenta como si quisiera poder alargarlo lo más posible. -Tú sabes que yo…

Mimi no lo dejó terminar, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre dejando que el acariciara su cabello. No quería hablar ni dar explicaciones, tampoco quería oírlas, sólo quería estar así…junto a Koushiro sintiéndose segura, protegida y querida. No quería pensar en nada porque cuando comenzara a pensar se daría cuenta de que estaba muerta de miedo.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?

Cuando Tachikawa se tocó la mejilla se dio cuenta que el hombre tenía razón. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y ella ni siquiera lo había notado, era comprensible pues estas lágrimas solo reflejaban lo confundida que estaba y el terror que tenia a volver a equivocarse…

-Mimi. –volvió a llamarla Koushiro pero ella no respondió y siguió recostada en su pecho. –Mimi, escúchame.

Al no ver respuesta por parte de la castaña Koushiro comenzó a desesperarse. Él quería hablar de lo sucedido, quería dar y recibir una explicación. Por su parte él sabía muy bien lo que sentía y lo que quería pero también creía necesario saber lo que sentía Mimi.

-Mimi entiendo que estés confundida. –habló Izumi. –Pero yo no lo estoy. Te quiero y no tengo miedo de decírtelo.

El pelirrojo sintió a Mimi temblar en sus brazos y adivinó que estaba llorando más intensamente. La abrazó con más fuerza y esperó a que se le pasara el llanto, nunca había entendido muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Tachikawa pero ahora estaba más confuso que nunca.

-No me digas eso, por favor. –pidió ella entre sollozos separándose del cuerpo del hombre para mirarlo a la cara.

-Mimi, lo siento pero me veo en la necesidad de ser sincero contigo. –alegó Koushiro ligeramente molesto. –Porque quiero que tú lo seas conmigo.

-Pero es que yo no puedo…

-¿Qué no puedes? –preguntó alzando una ceja. -¿No puedes qué? ¿Mentirme o ser sincera conmigo y de paso contigo misma?

Mimi se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas con el rostro lleno de frustración.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Tienes razón. –dijo el pelirrojo. –No te entiendo.

-He sufrido muchísimo, Koushiro. –le recordó la mujer. –Y no quiero volver a sufrir. Me prometí no volver a enamorarme. ¡No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo! Estoy cansada, ya no quisiera saber nada de hombres…

-¿Por qué no pensaste todo eso antes de besarme? –indagó mirándola con insistencia.

-Pues… -hizo una pausa. No sabía que responder.

-Yo te diré porque. –aseguró Koushiro. –Porque no estabas pensando sino sintiendo.

-Es que cuando estoy contigo no pienso en nada en especifico. –admitió Mimi. –Es como si estuviéramos los dos solos en el mundo.

-Así me siento yo también. –le apoyó el de ojos negros. –Es porque nos queremos Mimi y nunca lo hemos dejado de hacer.

Los ojos de Mimi se volvieron cristalinos nuevamente y se tapó el rostro con una mano echándose a llorar una vez más. No quería enfrentar todos sus temores, tenía miedo de volver a salir lastimada y aun así ella misma sabía que con Koushiro eso era imposible

-Será mejor que me vaya. –opinó la castaña mirando al suelo.

-Huye. –dijo Koushiro. –No admitas que también me quieres y sigue sin querer enfrentar tus temores. –habló muy herido y con la mirada fija en los ojos de Mimi. –Así nunca serás feliz.

Ella ya no quería escuchar mas por lo que entró a la habitación, tomó sus cosas y salió por la puerta aun sollozando y temblando ligeramente dejando solo al pelirrojo quien se tomó la cabeza con fuerza demasiado enojado como para poder volver a trabajar así que se dispuso tomar una ducha para despejarse un rato y luego llamar a Taichi para contarle lo sucedido. Sentía que tenía que desahogarse con alguien o iba a explotar.

Cuando apenas iba a entrar al baño para bañarse el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el hombre se aproximó a responder un poco irritado aun con las palabras y el llanto de Mimi en su cabeza.

-¿Hola?...-habló mientras escuchaba la respuesta por la línea. –Sí, él habla… ¿Qué dice?

…

Esa mañana Hikari estaba muy extrañada con el comportamiento de su hija. Desde el día anterior se había dado cuenta de que ella y Reiki tenían una actitud muy rara, ambos cuchicheaban y los miraban a ella y a Takeru como si fueran dos extraños, aún así cuando volvieron a casa la niña iba pálida y con la mirada muy fija en algún punto sin prestar atención a nada más, Hikari lo atribuyó al sueño pero esa mañana su comportamiento raro continuaba.

No le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y de vez en cuando sus comentarios eran sarcásticos o cargados de un tinte de enfado que la mujer reconocía muy bien. Esa era la misma forma en la que Taichi la trataba hace años. Con decepción y molestia, Hikari no quería que su hija estuviera actuando así con ella.

-Gatomon ¿Tú también has notado lo rara que está Kazumi? –preguntó Yagami a su compañera. –La veo muy extraña…

-Si yo también lo noté. –afirmó Gatomon. –Quise hablar con Salamon de eso pero dice que no sabe nada.

-Quizás deba hablar con ella. –comentó Kari. –Parece enojada.

-Es una buena idea. –secundó la gata digital.

-Por cierto, no creas que no vi ayer como andabas muy juntita con Patamon. –se burló la educadora con gracia. –Que mala eres por no contarme nada de eso.

Gatomon se puso muy nerviosa y cambio el tema rápidamente recordándole que era buena idea hablar con Kazumi antes de tener que irse a la escuela. Hikari asintió y entró al cuarto de su hija donde la niña estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en la cama con Salamon frente a ella. Ya estaba arreglada para ir a la primaria. Cuando vio a su madre palideció un poco pero no cambió su semblante.

-Hija ¿Podemos hablar? –pidió la mujer un poco nerviosa.

-No sé mamá. –admitió Kazumi. –Se nos puede hacer tarde, con eso de que la escuela está muy lejos…

-Vamos bien de tiempo. –replicó Kari. –Tal vez sería buena idea mudarnos más cerca…

-¿Con Takeru?

Tras la pregunta de Kazumi la castaña la miró con los ojos bien abiertos temiéndose lo peor. Se acercó dos pasos a la cama donde Kazumi y Salamon estaban. El pequeño Digimon adivinó la tensión de la escena por lo que prefirió dejar a las humanas solas.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –indagó Hikari.

-¿Qué si te quieres ir a vivir con él? –repitió Kazumi. –Porque pues… Es tu novio ¿No?

Kari se sentó en la cama a sabiendas de que ya no podría seguir mintiéndole a su única hija ya que había adivinado la verdad.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-No importa. –aseguró la niña. -¿Es verdad?

Hikari suspiró derrotada. No quedaba caso seguir encubriendo la verdad.

-Sí, Kazumi. –afirmó tensa. –Estamos saliendo y estoy muy enamorada de él…

Kazumi se paró de la cama sin dejar que su madre dijera nada más y se dispuso a salir del cuarto pero Hikari la tomó del brazo evitando así que huyera.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Creí que él te agradaba. Incluso lo admirabas.

-Sí mamá yo no dije que no me agrade. –se quejó Kazumi. –Pero no me agrada que sean novios. ¡No quiero!

-Pero explícame hija. –rogó Hikari. -¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!

-No te pongas de terca, Kazumi. –le ordenó su madre. –Sólo dame una razón lógica para que no quieras que Takeru y yo seamos novios.

-Me gusta mi familia como está. –respondió la pequeña. –No quiero cambios.

-A veces los cambios son buenos. –alegó Yagami.

-¡No lo son! –negó Kazumi. –No quiero que nada cambie y no quiero que tú estés con él.

-Kazumi…

-Ya no quiero hablar, vámonos. –pidió tomando su mochila y saliendo de la habitación.

A Hikari no le quedo más que resignarse porque era verdad que ya iban tarde. Salió con Kazumi quien no le dirigía la palabra. Al llegar a la escuela ésta se fue a su salón sin siquiera despedirse y Hikari se quedó en la entrada. Vio llegar a Takeru junto con su hijo, su novio llevaba una mirada muy ofuscada y el pequeño Reiki iba cruzado de brazos.

Cuando entraron Hikari saludó al niño y al no obtener respuesta y verlo marcharse velozmente adivinó que Takeru acababa de pasar por lo mismo que ella con su única hija.

-Ya lo sabe ¿No es así? –quiso saber Hikari un poco entristecida.

-Sí. –respondió el escritor. –Tenías razón, no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

-Kazumi tampoco. –comentó la castaña. –Y yo que la tomaba por una niña madura. Se ha comportado muy mal al respecto.

-Debo irme se me hace muy tarde. –explicó TK. –Hablaremos más tarde, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Dicho esto se abrazaron y el la besó en la mejilla dándose así la media vuelta. Había tenido que ir a la editorial a comentar con su editor unos últimos detalles de su libro que saldría próximamente, este narraría las segundas aventuras que vivieron y sería la segunda parte de su éxito que ya estaba en todas las librerías.

Lamentablemente no se pudo concentrar ni un ápice y prefirió volver a casa antes, no tenía ganas de estar solo en casa así que subió a ver a su hermano y su cuñada pero al encontrarlos en plan acaramelado se dio cuenta que ahí sobraba. Estaba verdaderamente feliz de que Sora y Yamato estuvieran juntos nuevamente pues él sabía cómo era que su hermano amaba a esa mujer y al verlos juntos nadie dudaría que estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Llamó a su otro amigo que vivía en ese edificio y al confirmarle que se hallaba en casa decidió que era él a quien podía ir a visitar.

-Gracias por recibirme, Iori. ¿No tienes trabajo? –cuestionó el rubio.

-Tenía un caso pero ya he acabado de analizarlo y tengo un poco de tiempo libre. –respondió el abogado. –Al contrario de mi esposa, estará fuera todo el día y Armadillomon salió de paseo al mundo digital con Wormon y Hawkmon.

-Ya veo. –dijo Takeru.

-Dime ¿Qué te está molestando, TK?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Es quizás que te conozco bien, compañero.

Takeru le relató brevemente lo que había sucedido que lo tenía tan desanimado, claro que primeramente Hida se alegró muchísimo de saber que su amigo y Hikari estaban juntos, aunque la mayoría lo intuía simplemente saberlo de la boca de Takeru era muy satisfactorio.

-Creo que lo que pasa es muy obvio. –opinó Iori. –Kazumi y Reiki son hijos únicos acostumbrados a estar solos con sus padres y pues deben sentir que toda esa atención que solo estaba en ellos ahora tendrá que ser compartida.

-No le encuentro sentido. –se quejó el rubio. –Rei y Kazumi se quieren mucho y a mi hijo le agrada Hikari..

-No es cuestión de que se agraden. Es como un niño pequeño que tiene un caramelo…

TK alzó una ceja mirando con suspicacia a su interlocutor ¿Estaba Iori dándole un ejemplo propio para niños de la edad de su hijo?

-No me mires así. –pidió el de ojos verdes. –Sólo trato de hacerte entender un poco.

TK resopló.

–Bueno, sigue con tu ejemplo de los caramelos. –le concedió rendido.

-Como decía. Es como un niño con un caramelo. Este caramelo es sólo suyo y es el último que el niño tiene y de repente se ve en la necesidad de compartirlo con otras dos personas…

-Yo no quiero que…

-Déjame acabar. –le cortó Hida. –Este asunto es igual para Rei y Kazumi. Es como si fueras su ultimo caramelo o sea lo único que él tiene y al ser niños tan jóvenes a los nueve años esto se acentúa aún más.

Takeru se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Tienes razón. –admitió sorprendido. -¿Qué debería hacer? Intenté hablar con Reiki y…

-Quizás podrías tratar de hablar con Kazumi y dejar que Hikari intente con Rei. –propuso el abogado. –Tal vez funcione.

-Sí. Tal vez…

…

Las clases habían pasado volando y los niños ya habían salido y sólo esperaban que sus padres los recogieran para poder irse a sus casas y olvidarse de la escuela un rato.

-Agh Kimiko, la ropa de tu hermano me queda muy grande y además no me gusta. –hablaba Yuhi mostrando la ropa que había tenido que usar y que pertenecía a Keitaro.

-Deja de quejarte. –le pidió su amiga riendo.

-Eh Kimiko, es Yuhi. –replico Emi burlona. –Quejarse es la mayoría de lo que él hace.

La hija de los Ichijouji se rió y el castaño la fulminó con la mirada cuando un sonido los interrumpió.

-Oh es mi móvil. –dijo él. Las otras dos lo miraron aun divertidas. -¿Qué?

-Nada. –contestaron al unísono cuestionándose el por qué la madre de Yuhi le habría comprado un móvil si el pequeño tenía apenas siete.

El hijo de Mimi respondió y no tardó en reconocer la voz de su madre por la línea.

-Hijo no podre ir a recogerte. –se disculpó Mimi. –Estoy algo ocupada en estos momentos. -¿Podrías pedirle a Miyako o a Sora que te traigan?

-Claro mamá. –accedió Yuhi. –Eh ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó.

Él conocía a su madre perfectamente y sabía que aquel tono sólo lo usaba cuando no se sentía especialmente bien.

-Perfecta cielo, te veo más tarde. –respondió su madre y de inmediato colgó.

Yuhi se giró hacia sus amigas para pedirle a Kimiko el favor de llevarlo a casa pero cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Ellas ya no estaban ahí.

-Par de desconsideradas. –masculló entre dientes caminando hacia la salida para buscar a sus dos amigas.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que no estaban tampoco allí por lo que decidió asomarse a la acera para ver si alguna se había marchado. Cuando lo hizo no pudo ver el rostro familiar de Kimiko, ni siquiera el de Emi. En ese instante alguien le tocó el hombro y Yuhi se giró esperando encontrarse a sus desaparecidas amigas.

-¿Yuhi?

El niño arqueó una ceja ¿Quién se suponía que era él?

-Soy tu padre.

Oh.

Su padre.

¡Su padre!

El niño retrocedió dos pasos como temiéndole y Michael, un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules le sonrió tratando de infundirle confianza, aún así para Yuhi ese señor no era alguien seguro.

-¿Qué quiere? –indagó con desconfianza.

-Sólo quiero que demos un paseo… -pidió Michael. –Te lo suplico no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Yuhi miró sobre su hombro como ninguna profesora se había fijado en él, ni siquiera pudo divisar a alguno de sus amigos por lo que de inmediato terminó recordando las palabras de Natsuki Hida "Nada puede ser tan malo"

-Está bien, vamos.

..

Cuando Takeru llegó a la escuela estaba más nervioso de lo que lo había estado en años. Ni siquiera cuando se atrevió a confesarle a Kari sus sentimientos se sentía tan nervioso. ¡Ni cuando se casó con Yori! Ni siquiera cuando su hijo nació.

En todos esos sucesos había estado confiado y casi seguro de cómo resultarían las cosas pero ahora simplemente no tenía idea de cómo podía resultar aquello, principalmente porque él no conocía a Kazumi lo suficiente como para saber cómo reaccionaría. Sabía que era muy similar a Hikari en algunos aspectos pero sin duda se notaba que eran muy distintas en otros.

Así que cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que tan parecidos eran a los de su madre por un segundo se arrepintió, pensó en volver por donde vino con su hijo y dejar todo por la paz. Después de todo ¿Algún día lo tendrían que aceptar no? Pero cuando levantó la vista y miró el rostro angustiado de su Kari se dijo a si mismo que al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Kazumi. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Tanto Rei como Hikari se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del rubio pero sin duda la más confundida y asombrada fue Kazumi quien no pudo evitar abrir la boca azorada. Hikari que adivinó lo que su querido planeaba tuvo que armarse de valor al igual que el hombre y enfrentar aquello.

-Ve hija. –indicó la mujer. –Rei si me esperas un segundo nosotros también podríamos hablar ¿Te parece?

Los dos niños se miraron sin saber que planeaban sus padres.

-Eh…pero… -titubeo Kazumi.

-Sólo será un segundo. –insistió Takeru. –No te quitaré mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo. –accedió la castaña derrotada.

Takeru le sonrió agradecido al ver que la niña entendía un poco la situación y no había querido hacer aquel momento más duro para todos. TK la condujo hasta la acera y decidieron caminar un rato por la calle.

-¿Así que ya sabes lo que pasó?

-Claro que lo sé. –contestó velozmente. –Tú y mi mamá son novios y nos lo habían estado ocultando. –agregó molesta.

-No fue con mala intención. –replicó TK. –Tu madre creía que no estaban listos para entenderlo y parece que tuvo mucha razón.

-Esto no es por mí. –le indicó Kazumi. –Así que no me quiera echar la culpa…

-¿Entonces sí te gusta la idea de que seamos novios? –quiso saber.

-No.

-Vaya, veo que lo dices con mucha firmeza. –observó TK. -¿Por qué?

Kazumi miró al cielo muy incómoda. La situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, ella no quería que su madre se alejara de ella, temía quedarse sola y le molestaba que Takeru Takaishi quisiera entenderla, estaba asustada.

-No sé, señor Takaishi.

-Llámame Takeru. –le pidió el escritor. –Sólo eso te pido de favor.

-Está bien, Takeru. –aceptó aun con incomodidad.

-Kazumi entiendo muy bien que tengas miedo de que te quite a tu madre pero debes entenderme, yo la amo y lo he hecho desde niños. –comenzó TK sincerándose con ella. –Ya la perdí una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

-Entiendo. –aseguró. –Pero entiende tú también, ella…

-Yo sé que es lo único que tienes, Kazumi. –intervino el hombre. –Entiendo porque Rei es también lo único que tengo y se como me sentiría si pensara que alguien me lo quitara pero debes saber que yo no pretendo eso..

-¿Y qué pretendes?

-Cuidarla y amarla. –contestó inmediatamente. –Y a ti también si me lo permitieras…

Kazumi no dijo nada y siguió caminando con la vista perdida en el parque, decidió que sentarse le vendría bien por lo que sin siquiera pedir la opinión de TK se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol, al rubio no le quedó más que seguirla e imitarla sentándose a su lado mirándola, tratando de descifrar aquella mirada perdida.

-¿Temes que la hiera? –indagó Takaishi.

-No. –contestó Yagami. –Sé que no lo harías, pero…

-Pero… -la animó a continuar.

-Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ella se alejará de mí y que habrá cambios. No me gustan los cambios. –finalizó abrazándose a sí misma.

-Kazumi. –la llamó el hombre. -¿Tienes miedo de tener una familia? –preguntó tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Ella giró su rostro para mirarlo inmediatamente cuando dijo esas palabras. ¿Cómo había podido describir lo que tanto temía?

-Desde que nací solo hemos sido mamá y yo. –dijo Kazumi. –Solas. Nunca conocí al abuelo y la abuela vive en una casa para viejitos y casi nunca la vemos. Tío Taichi sólo nos visitaba en mi cumpleaños y el de mamá… a veces ni siquiera lo veía para Navidad y antes de este año a mi primo Kai tampoco lo veía casi nunca…

Takeru escuchaba muy atento las palabras de la niña de nueve años que había decidido sincerarse con él, sabía que si la oía con mucha atención y entendía sus palabras podría tratar de hacerle comprender lo que era lo mejor.

-Entonces sólo estábamos nosotras dos con Gatomon y Salamon. –continuó mirando al frente. –Siempre sé lo que mamá va a hacer y cómo va a reaccionar, nos conocemos perfectamente y tenemos una vida hecha, Takeru. Desde siempre.

-Lo entiendo.

-Entonces ella se enamora de ti. –soltó una sonrisa triste. –Y todo cambiará. Los cambios me asustan pero más me asusta no saber cómo actuar con una familia completa, no saber qué hacer al llegar a casa y ver a alguien más además de mamá.

-No debe asustarte eso, Kazumi. –le dijo Takeru. –Eres la hija de la mujer que amo y por lo tanto ya te quiero y te aceptaré seas como seas. –ella le miró con los ojos cristalinos. –Y hagas lo que hagas tú ya eres mi familia.

-¿Pero y si hago algo malo?

-No dejarás de ser como una hija para mí aunque lo hicieras. –respondió con sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro lloroso de Kazumi. –De eso puedes estar segura.

Sin dejarla decir nada más Takeru la abrazó y dejó que mojara su camiseta con un par de lagrimas que soltó, silenciosas y solitarias como sus vidas hasta ahora antes de decidir dejar todo atrás y ser una familia. Antes de llegar a ese momento donde los dos ya sentían aquel aprecio el uno por el otro.

-Al menos deberías darle una oportunidad a la familia que podríamos ser. –susurró TK.

Kazumi sólo asintió en silencio.

-¿Ese no es el hijo de Mimi? –se preguntó Takeru mirando hacia donde se veía un pequeño niño castaño con un hombre rubio.

-Sip. Es Yuhi. –respondió Kazumi.

Takeru recordó lo que les había confesado su amiga el día anterior sobre el padre de Yuhi que había querido entablar contacto con él y entonces entendió. Aquel hombre debía ser Michael y el niño había decidido contactar con él después de todo.

..

Hikari había tratado de que el niño dijera algo pero por más que intentaba era imposible que hablara. Ella quiso saber cómo actuar pero lamentablemente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir o que hacer.

-¿Vamos a caminar?

Rei siguió en silencio haciéndola desesperar.

-O vamos al parque ¿Te parece?

Hikari ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero sabía que todo eso debía ser muy difícil para el niño.

-Mejor por un helado. –decidió finalmente.

-De acuerdo. –dijo finalmente el niño rubio.

La mujer trató de hacer plática en el camino a la heladería contándole como su hermano Taichi cuando eran niños solía llevarla a comer helado cuando estaba triste o decaída y como siempre funcionaba para levantarle el ánimo. Funcionó y Reiki decidió participar en la conversación comentando que su sabor favorito era el de vainilla pero que su padre lo detestaba.

-A tu papá le gusta el de pistache. –dijo Hikari sonriendo ante los recuerdos. –O en su defecto también le gusta el de fresa pero su favorito es sin duda el de pistache.

-Sip, es cierto. –concedió Rei. –Una vez se comió dos él solito.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Kari. –Que glotón.

-Lo sé. –dijo el niño. –Ni a Patamon le quiso dar.

Los dos se sonrieron.

-¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito, Hikari? –preguntó Reiki.

-El de vainilla, también. –respondió la mujer. –A Kazumi le gusta el de chocolate.

-Ya llegamos. –dijo el niño señalando la heladería.

-Siéntate, iré a pedir los helados. –dijo la educadora. -¿Dos de vainilla?

Reiki asintió y se sentó en una mesa mientras la mujer se encaminaba a pedir los helados. Suspiró. El motivo por el cual la novia de su padre quería hablar con él era demasiado obvio pero aun así no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir. Lo mejor sería ser totalmente sincero. La mujer de cabello y ojos cafés llego a la mesa con dos conos de helado de vainilla y le entregó uno al joven Takaishi.

-Gracias. –dijo el probándolo. –Que rico.

-Lo sé, los helados de aquí son los mejores. A estos venía con Tai. –comentó probando el suyo. -¿Podríamos hablar de lo que te molesta, Rei?

El niño lo pensó un poco pero al final asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a probar el helado de su sabor favorito. Hikari se acomodó en su lugar.

-¿Tanto te desagrada que tu papá y yo seamos novios? –cuestionó Yagami. –Porque no lo entiendo, si es por mí…

-No eres tú, Hikari. –negó el rubio. –Tú me caes muy bien.

Ella se sintió halagada por las palabras del hijo de su gran amor y lo animó a continuar explicando que era aquello que lo molestaba tanto.

-Es que mi padre me mintió. –dijo muy ofendido. –No me molesta que tú y él salgan, me enoja más el hecho de que no me lo haya dicho y yo haya tenido que enterarme.

-Rei entiéndelo. –pidió la mujer. –No queríamos involucrarlos hasta saber que esto funcionaria.

-Pero es que antes mi padre y yo nos contábamos todito, Kari. –recordó el de ojos azules. –Y ahora…

-Me echo la culpa de eso, Reiki. –dijo Hika. –Yo le pedí a TK mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, es mi culpa en realidad.

-Pero eso no quita que él me haya mentido y no es la primera vez. –comenta el niño. –Antes él no tenía secretos conmigo ni yo con él.

-Tu padre no es ningún mentiroso. –aseguró la castaña dulcemente. –Seguro tendrá sus motivos para no decirte algunas cosas.

-Hace poco lo escuche gritarle al tío Yamato que nunca estuvo enamorado de mi mamá. –relató Reiki Takaishi un poco enfadado. –Él me dijo muchas cosas buenas de ella pero… ahí me di cuenta que él nunca la amó así y quizá fue por ti.

Hikari se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de aquel niño, ella realmente había creído que Takeru amaba a la mujer que fue su esposa pero Reiki decía lo contrario y lo peor le echaba la culpa de eso a ella. Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.

-Rei yo… -titubeó un poco. –No te negaré que tu padre y yo nos queremos desde hace muchísimo pero si él te dijo que la quería es porque así era.

-Probablemente, pero lo que me enoja tanto es que no me diga las cosas. –confesó apretando los puños. –Yo no tengo secretos con él. Y lo de mi madre creo que ya lo comprendí. Él la quería pero no de la misma forma que te quiere a ti…

-Si esa mujer fue tu madre y se parece un poco a ti estoy segura que fue una persona maravillosa que desea desde el cielo que tú y Takeru sean muy felices. –habló irradiando luz.

-Sí. –afirmó el niño. –No pienses que soy un niño grosero que no te quiere Kari, yo te quiero mucho y me caes bien pero simplemente me enojó que mi papá me ocultara algo otra vez.

-Te entiendo. –aseguró ella. –A mí tampoco me gustaría que me ocultaran cosas. Y créeme que hablaré con TK y le diré como te sientes.

-Gracias, Hikari. –dijo Reiki sonriéndole y dando un bocado final a su helado.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sí. Vámonos…

...

Michael le había ofrecido al pequeño Yuhi llevarlo a dar un paseo al parque y el niño no se negó a pesar de estar muy nervioso por encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con su padre, el hombre que le dio la vida y que nunca se preocupo por él. Nunca hasta ahora que de pronto había querido conocer de su vida y acercarse.

-Eres muy parecido a tu madre. –comentó Michael. -¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien. –contestó secamente el niño. –Eh señor no sé si sea buena idea que yo esté aquí.

-No me llames señor que soy tu padre. –alegó el hombre sonriendo. –Y no te preocupes que en un momento te llevaré con tu madre.

-_Ok. _–dijo Yuhi queriendo evitar llamarlo de cualquier modo. -¿Cómo supo donde estaba?

-Investigué un poco. –admitió el rubio. -¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¿Tienes amigos?

Yuhi miró al suelo. No sabía cómo actuar frente a aquel que era su padre pero que sin embargo no había visto desde que tenía cinco y de repente reaparecía queriendo formar parte de su vida y le venía a preguntar algo tan común y corriente como que tal le iba en la escuela. Eso definitivamente no era muy normal que digamos.

-Me va bien y sí tengo amigos. –respondió Yuhi. –Kimiko y Emi son las mejores pero también tengo más. Aunque a algunos sólo les guste ensuciarse con el asqueroso futbol.

Michael se rió ante el comentario de su hijo.

-Definitivamente sí eres muy parecido a Mimi…

-Eh sí.

-Yuhi no quiero que estés nervioso conmigo sólo quisiera poco a poco acercarme a ti. –dijo Michael viendo la intimidación del niño.

-Es que no entiendo como se pudo desaparecer y ahora querer que todo sea tan normal. Definitivamente eso no se puede…

-Hijo yo siempre pensé en ti y me arrepiento muchísimo de cómo actué con tu madre. –explicó el americano. –Pero yo tenía otras obligaciones y en esos tiempos yo no supe cómo afrontarlas y fui muy cobarde pero créeme que te quiero y jamás deje de lamentar haberme alejado de ti como lo hice.

-Seguro… -soltó sin creer mucho en las palabras de su progenitor.

-Debes creerme porque estoy siendo sincero. –le rogó Michael Conner. –Ahora he decidido que no puedo vivir sin saber de ti, de cómo estás, de si eres feliz… así que le confesé todo a mi esposa y aunque al principio fue duro ella lo aceptó y entendió como me siento, incluso quiere conocerte.

-Ya veo. –analizó sin mirar a su padre.

-También tienes una hermana, su nombre es Nicole. –le dijo el hombre. –Es muy pequeña para entender todo pero también quiere conocerte.

-¿Quiere conocerme? –indagó sorprendido.

-Claro. Mira tengo aquí su foto. –comentó Michael.

Yuhi miró como su padre sacaba de su cartera la foto de una niña muy linda de aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años. Era rubia con el cabello en bucles y tenía los ojos verdes por lo cual era una total hermosura. Yuhi se emocionó muchísimo al verla.

-Si tú quieres podrías conocerla.

-Claro que quiero. –respondió con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento el pequeño niño supo que su perdición había llegado. El auto de su madre se había aparcado justo frente al parque y de él bajaba una furiosa castaña que casi parecía histérica. Se aproximó a ellos y vio como su padre retrocedía sabiendo la que le esperaba.

Mimi simplemente se plantó frente a ellos y con todas sus fuerzas soltó una bofetada en el rostro de Michael quien la miró por una fracción de segundo con dolor y arrepentimiento pero Mimi estaba fuera de sí.

-¡Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, te acerques de nuevo a nosotros! –bramó furiosa. -¡Eres un completo imbécil!

Y dicho esto tomó a Yuhi del brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y lo subió al auto. El pequeño sabía que estaba metido en un gran aprieto porque nunca en su vida había visto a su mamá tan enojada, incluso grandes lágrimas surcaban su rostro desfigurado por la molestia. No dijo absolutamente nada en todo el camino y Yuhi tampoco emitió palabra alguna hasta llegar a casa. Mimi se bajó aun alterada y volvió a tomar a Yuhi del brazo.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de su vivienda Mimi repitió su acción y abofeteó a su pequeño hijo quien se tocó la mejilla que su madre le había dejado colorada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un desconsiderado y un irresponsable. –soltó furiosa. –No puedo creer que me hicieras esto. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Abrazó a su hijo posesivamente, había estado tan preocupada cuando no lo veía llegar y había llamado a todos sus amigos y al ver que ninguno tenía noticias de él decidió ir a la escuela a ver qué había ocurrido. Su hijo ya no estaba ahí por lo que nerviosa y alterada llamó a Hikari que afortunadamente estaba con Takeru, que había sido el único que había visto a Yuhi en el parque momentos atrás.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Yuhi. –le rogó llorando. –Fue horrible no saber dónde estabas.

-Lo sé mamá sólo quería hablar con mi padre y…

-Yo entiendo que quisieras hacerlo pero la forma en la que lo hiciste ¡Jamás vuelvas a actuar de aquel modo! Y ese Michael… Se comportó como un crío pero créeme que no se lo perdonaré, con actitudes así no lo dejaré acercarse a ti.

-Pero…

-Ya hablaremos de esto, ahora a tu cuarto. –ordenó Mimi. –Necesito tranquilizarme.

Yuhi no tuvo otra que obedecer y encerrarse en su habitación donde Tanemon y Palmon lo esperaban ansiosas de saber que había pasado para que Mimi se pusiera de aquel modo. La madre se tiró al sofá agotada emocionalmente. Sentía aún preocupación y angustia además de un enorme coraje, tomó su celular para llamar a sus amigos e informarles que ya había encontrado a su hijo y ahorrarles la preocupación. El timbre sonó y la mujer rogó que no fuera Michael porque le volvería a partir la cara si era necesario. Pero no se trataba del americano…

-Koushiro. –se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

-Vine a hablar contigo. –dijo el hombre que se veía nervioso.

-Mira se que te debo una plática pero acabo de tener el peor momento de mi vida y…

-Mimi sólo déjame hablar. –pidió el pelirrojo.

-De verdad otro día, Kou. –rogó muy tensa. –Ahora no tengo cabeza para…

-Mimi, me voy a Kyoto y no pienso volver esta vez.

La mujer dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y por poco cae ella también de no haber sido porque se sostuvo de un mueble. Esto debía ser una broma ¿Qué clase de mala suerte tenia ella?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! :3 Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, tenemos a una Mimi alterada, triste, histérica, enojada y sorprendida, vaya que le ha pasado de todo en el capitulo nah?

Han sido pocos los niños que han salido hoy pero me parecía importante que Hikari y Takeru tuvieran esas conversaciones con sus hijos y además también era necesario una confrontación Yuhi-Michael, quien intenta componer sus errores de una manera..amm..no muy buena, diría yo. Pero al menos lo intenta.

Koushiro se nos vaaaa! ¿Hará algo Mimi para detenerlo o le dejará ir otra vez? Eso lo sabremos muy pronto.

Sólo para avisarles que este fic ya esta en su recta final y que le faltan exactamente tres capitulos más para que termine así que esperenlos pronto.

Gracias de nuevo por leer y más aún si comentan! :D

Besos!


	15. Sólo la punta del iceberg

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y ánimos y por seguir leyendo este fic. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

.

*Hijo de Taichi: **Kaichi Yagami** de ocho años.

*Hija de Hikari: **Kazumi Yagami **de nueve años

*Hijos de Yamato y Sora: **Hanami** y **Ayako** **Ishida** de ocho y cinco años.

*Hijo de Takeru: **Reiki Takaishi **de nueve años.

*Hija de Iori: **Natsuki Hida** de ocho años.

*Hijo de Daisuke: **Kazuo** **Motomiya** de ocho años.

*Hija de Koushiro: **Emilyn Izumi** de siete años.

*****Hijos de Miyako y Ken: **Keitaro** y **Kimiko Ichijouji **de nueve y siete años.

*Hijo de Jou: **Ryota Kido **de cinco años.

*Hijo de Mimi: **Yuhi Tachikawa **de siete años.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Sólo la punta del iceberg**

Mimi sentía que las piernas le temblaban y se tuvo que sentar para no derrumbarse ahí mismo. Koushiro un poco preocupado por el estado de su amiga se introdujo a la vivienda y la ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá.

-D-Debe ser una broma. –balbuceó Mimi. –Dime que estás jugando.

-No Mimi, esto no es un juego. –respondió Izumi. –Me ofrecieron llevar a cabo una investigación allá, y aunque tengo muchos asuntos sin resolver aquí creo que será lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor? –preguntó muy molesta. -¿Para quién?

-Para mí, lo admito. –contestó el. –No puedo quedarme y seguir idiotamente enamorado de ti cuando es obvio que tú no piensas aclarar tus sentimientos y enfrentar tus miedos.

-¡No seas injusto!

-La única injusta aquí eres tú. –replicó el pelirrojo. –Quieres tenerme cerca pero me harás daño al no aceptar estar conmigo.

Mimi ignoró sus palabras y se puso de pie tomando su cabeza con ambas manos sintiéndose muy mareada.

-¡Era por esto que yo no quería enamorarme de nuevo! –bramó muy alterada. –Sufrimiento y más sufrimiento ¿Es que jamás seré feliz?

-El sufrimiento te lo causas tú sola. –le aseguró Izzy. –Tú eres la que no quiere ser feliz.

-¡Pero te irás, te vas y me dejas aquí! Y yo…yo…-balbuceó temblando. -¡No puedes irte, romperías mi corazón!

-No seas egoísta, Mimi. –le pidió Koushiro. –Tú estás rompiendo el mío desde que te negaste a enfrentar tus temores.

-Yo…yo… -volvió a balbucear y Koushiro la detuvo antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

Mimi se estaba desvaneciendo por lo que Izumi tuvo que ayudarla a sentarse en el sillón con mucha delicadeza, ante el alboroto Yuhi, Palmon y Tanemon no tardaron en salir.

-¿Qué le pasó a Mimi? –preguntó Palmon.

-Estoy bien. –mintió la castaña. –Ha sido mucho por un día eso es todo…

-Seguro fue su presión. –opinó Izumi. –Toma algo dulce.

El hombre le tendió un caramelo que encontró en la cocina y un vaso de refresco de cola.

-Eso siempre me hacía sentir mejor cuando me bajaba la presión. –comentó mirando el suelo.

-Mamá es por mi culpa. –dijo Yuhi muy angustiado. –Perdóname por preocuparte.

-Está todo bien, hijo. –aseguró Mimi. –Me encuentro perfecta, mejor ve a tu habitación. Palmon cuida de él…por favor.

La suplica de su amiga se escucho tan acongojada que su compañera digital obedeció inmediatamente llevándose al niño al cuarto junto con Tanemon quien miraba a Mimi muy preocupada. Koushiro y la mujer volvieron a quedar a solas.

Yuhi entró a su cuarto de los nervios, había escuchado toda la conversación con los dos digitales. Él sabía que había una razón para que los ojos de su madre resplandecieran de la forma que lo hacían últimamente y ahora se daba cuenta que era gracias al padre de Emi-chan. Y ahora él iba a marcharse y todo esto destrozaba a su madre por dentro.

..

Una mujer pelirroja preparaba la misma tarta de manzana que había llevado aquella noche que ella y su esposo se reconciliaron en todos los sentidos, sólo que ahora hacia una porción más grande pues comería más gente. Se había visto obligada a llevar algo pues se le hacía muy maleducado que te invitaran a merendar y llegaras con la manos vacías.

De pronto sintió unos brazos posesionarse de su cintura y unos labios besarle dulcemente el cuello mientras las mismas manos acariciaban su cintura y parte de su espalda.

-Yamato estate quieto. –pidió Sora divertida.

-¿Por qué mi amor? –preguntó el rubio besándole nuevamente el cuello. -¿Te desconcentra?

-Bien sabes que sí. –contestó la pelirroja. –Y tengo que terminar esta tarta para irnos con Takeru.

-Ah. Ese hermanito mío siempre tan inoportuno. –se quejó Yamato separándose de su esposa.

-Bueno la verdad sí resultó inesperada su invitación a merendar a su casa. –comentó la mujer. –Quizás sea algo importante.

-Lo que ese desconsiderado quiere es que perdamos toda nuestra privacidad. –bufó el astronauta.

-No seas tonto, es tu hermano. –se burló la elegida del amor mirando divertida como Yamato refunfuñaba por lo bajo. –Mejor aprovecha mientras estamos aquí…

Yamato no la dejó decir ni una palabra más y la tomó de la cintura besándola en los labios con pasión. Sora trataba de controlar el desenfreno de su esposo pero en algo estaba cierto, hace mucho que no tenían su tiempo para ellos solos…

-Iugh hermana se están besando de nuevo.

Los Ishida de separaron para ver a su hijo menor, Ay mirándolos con repulsión y a Hanami que trataba de convencer a Ayako de que le dejara tocarle una canción con la armónica que estaba aprendiendo a tocar.

Sora se sonrojó pero Yamato encontró la escena muy divertida.

-Que no te de asco, hijito. –dijo el hombre. –Que algún día tú también besarás a una niña.

-¡No, yo nunca! –alegó el pelirrojo. –Las niñas son feas y me dan asco.

-¡Oye! –reclamaron al mismo tiempo Sora y Hanami.

-Menos mamita y mi hermana. –aclaró Ay. –Las demás sí.

La familia entera se rió de las ocurrencias de Ay, incluidos los Digimon quienes veían la escena con ternura.

-Esto ya está. –dijo Sora.

-¡Wu, tarta de manzana! Es mi favorita. –se alegró Hanami.

-Así es hija. –dijo Yamato. –Mejor vámonos ya, que el idiota de TK nos debe estar esperando…

-Mamá. –la llamó Ay.

-Dime hijito.

-¿Qué es idiota y porque tío TK es uno? ¿Es bueno? ¿Puedo ser un idiota también?

Sora fulminó a su marido con la mirada y éste se sonrojó sabiendo que había cometido una indiscreción frente a su hijo más joven. Gabumon, Biyomon y también Hanami se echaron a reír como dementes.

..

-¿Estás seguro que a tu hermana no le molestará que vayamos? –preguntaba Chizuru un poco incómoda al ser invitada a una comida familiar de su novio.

-Claro que no, Chizu. –le contestó Taichi.

Se encontraban justo fuera del apartamento de su novia, Tai la había invitado a pasear pero sus planes habían cambiado.

-Eh amor. –la llamó el hombre. –He estado pensando en algo…

-¿Qué? –quiso saber Chizuru.

-Pues tú y yo nos queremos, Kai te adora y yo a Asumi la quiero mucho. –admitió sonrojado. -¿Qué tal si te vienes a vivir con nosotros?

Como cada momento en el que se ponía nerviosa Chizuru se atragantó con su saliva y Tai, un poco acostumbrado a esas reacciones de parte de la hermana de Miyako la socorrió y esperó ansiosamente a que se repusiera y le diera una respuesta.

-¿Tú estás seguro? –pregunto ella. –Digo, no me parece mala idea pero quiero saber si tú estás completamente de acuerdo.

-Lo estoy, créeme. –afirmó el moreno. –Si no, no te lo pediría.

-Eh…-ella se sonrojó. –Pues lo hablaré con Asumi.

Tai había pasado por su novia en cuando Kari le había llamado pidiéndole encontrarse para comer en casa de Takeru porque quería hablarle de algo, el embajador se daba una idea de lo que le quería hablar su hermana menor pero aun así aun no podía sacar conclusiones. Así que él junto a Kai y Chizuru iban rumbo al lugar acordado. Asumi se había negado a asistir pues ya tenía planes con su "amigo" Zetsuko.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de TK y llegaron hasta su apartamento fueron bien recibidos por Kari, Chizuru notó la mirada alerta de su novio al notar la presencia de los Ishida y nuevamente prefirió hacerse la ciega para no notar aquellos detalles que a veces le comían la cabeza.

-Siéntate Yagami, que como siempre llegas tarde. –dijo Matt. –Y ya queremos comer.

-Cállate Ishida, no llego tarde sólo me doy a desear.

Todos rieron ante la respuesta de Taichi, se saludaron muy sonrientes y así el hombre junto a Chizuru y Kaichi se sentaron en la mesa esperando por la tan deseada comida.

-Bueno antes de comer Hikari y yo queremos decirles algo. –habló Takeru. –Y como son nuestra familia queremos que lo sepan antes que nadie más.

-Wow de verdad lo sabremos antes que nadie ¿Eh? –preguntó Yamato. –Que privilegiados somos.

-Eh si hermano… -respondió Takeru diciendo una monumental mentira pues el mismo se lo había contado a Iori horas atrás, claro que esto nadie lo sabía. –Los primeros.

-¡Ya ves, mami! El tío TK no es idiota como dice papá.

Todos se carcajearon por las palabras de Ay excepto Yamato quien se apresuró a cubrir la boca de su hijo de cinco años que memorizaba el máximo de palabras por minuto para poder usar en los momentos menos apropiados como aquel y Takeru que fulminó a su hermano mayor con los ojos. Todos estaban esperando la noticia con ansias, excepto Kaichi que se había entretenido mas sacándole la lengua a Hanami quien lo estaba matando con la mirada.

-Pues la noticia es que TK y yo estamos juntos. –dijo Hikari tomando al rubio de la mano. –Y esta vez esperamos que sea para siempre.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban muy alegres por la noticia y se ponían muy felices por la pareja. Todo parecía que ir bien para la familia pues sus vidas estaban mejorando considerablemente en poco tiempo. Cuando Chizuru se acercó a felicitar a su cuñada Taichi decidió tener unas palabras más privadas con TK por lo que lo llamó afuera unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa Tai? –preguntó Takaishi.

-TK sabes cuánto adoro a mi hermanita. –soltó Tai de pronto. –Por favor no la lastimes más y cuídala siempre, aún cuando yo no pueda tú debes prometer cuidarla.

-Lo prometo Taichi. –dijo solemnemente. –La cuidaré con mi vida porque la amo.

-Es que ella ya ha sufrido mucho, créeme que no se merece más que alegrías en su vida de ahora en adelante.

Takeru se vio un poco asombrado ante las palabras del que era su cuñado, en más de una ocasión había escuchado a Tai decir cuanto había sufrido Kari y ver a ella esquivar el tema de su pasado sin querer tocarlo por ningún motivo, Takeru había aceptado hasta ahora eso sin chistar pero ahora que estaban juntos oficialmente no podía permitirle a su amada sufrir aquello sola.

Lo había decidido, quería conocer aquello que acosaba a su querida Kari por cualquier medio.

..

Mientras tanto los Motomiya estaban un poco apurados, claro que como en las demás sucursales Daisuke podría tener a otras personas a cargo pero a él le gustaba ocuparse, lo hacía sentirse útil y lo hacía feliz. Lo mismo ocurría con Akane quien amaba ese trabajo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

O bueno quizás por un poco de tiempo libre los tres juntos.

-Estoy agotada. –habló la mujer descansando un segundo. –Y tengo tantas nauseas…

Su hijo Kazuo se sentó a su lado con Chibimon y V-mon. Los tres habían estado ayudando también a llevar las órdenes y tampoco se sentían muy enérgicos.

-Vamos, animo. –les dijo Daisuke sonriendo como siempre. –Ya tendremos tiempo para pasar juntos. Akane querida, deberías ir al médico, últimamente siempre estas agotada y muy distraída. –agregó viendo como su esposa resoplaba.

-Sólo es el exceso de trabajo. Espero que ese descanso sea pronto. –dijo su esposa. –Hace muchísimo que no salimos.

-No te quejes amor. –pidió Motomiya. –Es más, si ustedes quieren mañana mismo nos vamos de picnic.

-¿Mañana? –indagó Akane asombrada.

-Pero tengo clases, papá…

-Nada de eso. –se negó el hombre. –mañana de picnic. Tú faltas a clases. –dijo señalando a Kazu. –Y todos nos vamos juntos al campo.

-¡Sí, picnic! –exclamó V-mon muy animado. –Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Así es V-mon. –afirmó Daisuke. –Necesitamos nuestro tiempo también.

-Mi amor eres un sol. –soltó Akane muy feliz y lo beso en los labios. –Gracias. Necesitábamos este tiempo juntos.

-Tienes razón. –le concedió Dai. –Ahora a trabajar que ya mañana tendremos nuestro descanso.

Ninguno se negó y volvieron a lo suyo inmediatamente con nuevos ánimos y haciendo planes para el día siguiente.

Taichi, después de llevar a Chizuru a casa, se había pasado por el restaurant de los Motomiya esperando tener una pequeña charla con su amigo Daisuke, sin embargo no se había imaginado que al llegar él estaría tan endemoniadamente ocupado.

Kaichi por su parte había corrido con Kazuo, quien tampoco estaba muy relajado que digamos.

-El tonto de Zetsuko debería estar aquí ayudando en lugar de por allí paseando con Asumi-san. –espetó en voz alta el hijo de Daisuke, que superaba poco a poco que su primo le hubiera robado el amor de la adolescente.

-Dice Asumi que es su día de descanso. –le recordó su amigo Yagami. –Además creí que ya habías superado lo de Asumi.

-Y ya lo hice. –respondió el moreno. –Ahora me gusta Hanami-chan.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kaichi totalmente furioso. -¡No bromees! ¿Hanami Ishida? ¿Esa loca?

-Vamos, cuando sea mi novia no dejaré que la insultes así.

Kai se cruzó de brazos enojado con su mejor amigo y su supuesta traición. Ante esto sus padres soltaron una carcajada.

-¿De qué querías hablar, Tai? –preguntó Daisuke en un momento libre que consiguió.

El moreno tomó aire.

-Le pedí a Chizuru que se fuera a vivir conmigo. –le relató a su amigo. –Y creo que dirá que sí.

Motomiya, alegre por el embajador, le regaló una enorme sonrisa. Estaba orgulloso de que Tai estuviera intentando rehacer su vida así.

..

La comida en la casa de Takeru había resultado todo un éxito. La verdad todos se esperaban algo así de parte de TK y Kari pero escucharlo de sus bocas era una buena señal de que todo marchaba bien entre ellos, Yamato no podía estar más feliz por su hermano. Apenas hace tres meses sus vidas eran un desastre y ahora helos aquí a los dos con sus vidas hechas y derechas.

-Mamá ven con nosotros. –pedía Hanami.

-Si mami.

Sora negó con la cabeza. Hace más de una hora que habían vuelto a su casa y la mujer desde que había llegado se había enfrascado en el trabajo.

-Si cielo, ven con nosotros. –los apoyó Yamato sonriendo.

-No puedo mis amores. –negó la pelirroja. –Tengo que entregar estos diseños mañana temprano y aún les faltan muchos detalles. Pero vayan ustedes a ver a la abuela.

-Bueno mami, no nos tardamos. –le aseguró Ay.

-Si cielito, mándenle mis saludos a la abuelita.

Los tres le afirmaron antes de salir por la puerta dejándola sola y enfrascada en su trabajo nuevamente, menos mal que se dedicaba a lo que le gustaba, si no sería una lata dedicar tanto tiempo a algo que no le encantara como el diseño. Entonces algo la sacó de su concentración, el celular de Yamato.

-Ese hombre sí que es olvidadizo. –comentó Sora mirando el aparato y decidiendo contestar. -¿Hola?

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la voz de una mujer por la otra línea.

-Habla Sora Ishida. ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Minami Yamuda. –respondió la mujer. –Q-Quisiera hablar con Yamato. –tartamudeo nerviosamente.

-Él no está ¿Qué necesita? –preguntó celosamente.

-Necesito hablar con él. ¿Quién es usted?

Sora se indignó muchísimo ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que hablar con su marido y quien se creía para hablarse de ese modo?

-Ya le dije que soy Sora Ishida y soy la esposa de Yamato. –dijo muy dignamente.

-Señora ¿Podría verla? –indagó la tal Minami alterada. –Es muy importante.

-¿Podría darme alguna referencia de usted y decirme sobre que quiere hablar conmigo? –pidió la señora Ishida.

-Soy una amiga de Yamato. Y es algo que no le puedo decir por teléfono ¿Podríamos vernos mañana en la cafetería de la Avenida?

Sora sentía una enorme curiosidad sobre de que quería hablar aquella persona y además estaba ligeramente enfadada respecto a la llamada y solo había una forma de alejar todas sus dudas.

-Está bien. ¿En la mañana le parece?

-Perfecto, ahí nos veremos señora Ishida.

-Ahí nos veremos.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no parece muy prometedora la situación para algunos personajes (como Mimi) las cosas se resolverán, aunque tomen tiempo.

En fin, de nuevo gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos!


	16. Cuando lloras

**Titulo:** El destino.

**Summary:** Después de más de diez años de no reunirse los elegidos son reencontrados gracias a las últimas personas que imaginaron… sus hijos.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon si sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y ánimos y por seguir leyendo este fic. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Por cierto, este cap tendrá intercalados pedazos de una canción que una vez me dedicaron y que desde entonces me parece realmente bonita. Se llama "Cuando lloras" como el capitulo de hoy :)

.

*Hijo de Taichi: **Kaichi Yagami** de ocho años.

*Hija de Hikari: **Kazumi Yagami **de nueve años

*Hijos de Yamato y Sora: **Hanami** y **Ayako** **Ishida** de ocho y cinco años.

*Hijo de Takeru: **Reiki Takaishi **de nueve años.

*Hija de Iori: **Natsuki Hida** de ocho años.

*Hijo de Daisuke: **Kazuo** **Motomiya** de ocho años.

*Hija de Koushiro: **Emilyn Izumi** de siete años.

*****Hijos de Miyako y Ken: **Keitaro** y **Kimiko Ichijouji **de nueve y siete años.

*Hijo de Jou: **Ryota Kido **de cinco años.

*Hijo de Mimi: **Yuhi Tachikawa **de siete años.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Cuando lloras.**

_Cuando lloras,_

_se para el mundo,_

_y nunca se que decir…_

Esa mañana Kazu no fue despertado tan temprano como solía despertarlo su madre para ir a la escuela. Aun así se levantó con todos los ánimos pues el día anterior su padre le había prometido llevarlo al campo a realizar un picnic con su madre y los Digimon y su padre jamás le había fallado antes por lo que estaba muy alegre.

-Chibimon ¿No viste donde guarde mis guantes para jugar de portero con papá? –cuestionó Kazuo.

-No sé, Kazu. –contestó su Digimon aún adormilado.

El niño decidió que no dejaría esa casa hasta encontrarlos para así poder tener todas sus cosas listas, él y Chibimon ya habían guardado todo lo que quería llevar en una maleta entre ellos un balón de futbol, sus galletas favoritas, dos aviones a control remoto, un videojuego portátil y un muñeco de acción. Todo lo necesario para no aburrirse ni un solo momento.

-Amor ¿Ya estás listo? –indagó Akane entrando al dormitorio de su único hijo.

-No mamá, pero ya casi. –contestó el pequeño.

-Es que le faltan sus guantes que le regalo su papá en su cumpleaños. –explicó Chibimon.

-Los buscas llegando, Kazuo que ya es tarde. –dijo con firmeza. –Así que ya.

-Pero mamá…

-Dije que ya.

Kazuo, indignado y refunfuñando por lo bajo, tuvo que obedecer a su progenitora y no sin antes haber recogido su maleta y echar un último vistazo en su armario por si a caso encontraba sus preciados guantes –como era de esperarse no los encontró. –salió de su habitación con su madre y Chibimon.

-Hasta que están listos. –habló Daisuke.

-Tu hijo se retrasó. –explicó Akane Motomiya. –Ya lo conoces.

Kazuo se quejó pero no recibió mucha atención de ninguno de sus dos padres.

-¡Ya vámonos! –pedía V-mon en el auto listo para partir.

-Ya vamos. –dijo su compañero. –No seas impaciente.

-Es que ya vi toda la comida que prepararon tú y Akane. –comentó el Digimon Azulado. –Luce deliciosa.

-¡Yo quiero comer! –exclamó Chibimon inquieto en los brazos de su compañero humano.

-Ya comeremos. –aseguró Daisuke. –Pero por si a caso ¡Yo pido una de las bolitas de arroz de Akane antes de que se las acaben!

-¡Oye! Es no es justo papá.

Akane rodó los ojos mientras subía al auto. Definitivamente vivía rodeada de glotones.

_Cuando lloras,_

_me derrumbo_

_y no me sale fingir._

Ese día Hikari se había levantado con un dolor de cabeza muy agudo que le había impedido siquiera el pensar en ir a trabajar. Había llamado para avisar su falta y para pedir al transporte de la escuela pasar por su hija así quedándose completamente sola en casa ante su incapacidad frente a un grupo de niños de cinco años. Gatomon había decidido ir a un paseo con Patamon al Digimundo para darle un poco de paz. Paz que duró muy poco, por no decir nada, al escuchar el sonido inconfundible del timbre.

-TK, que sorpresa.

-Fui a levar a Rei a la escuela y Kazumi me dijo que te sentías un poco mal. –comentó el escritor besando su frente. –Quise pasar a ver como estabas.

-Sólo es un dolor de cabeza. –explicó Yagami. –Nada grave.

-Si quieres me marcho para que descanses. –ofreció él.

-No, por favor. –pidió Hikari. –Quédate conmigo.

La castaña lo dirigió hasta la sala donde ambos se instalaron, Hikari se sirvió un vaso de agua y le ofreció un a su novio quien al encontrarse sumamente nervioso lo aceptó sin chistar.

-Kari en realidad yo quería hablar contigo. –confesó el rubio. –De nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno es que creo que ahora que lo de nosotros es formal no podemos seguir ignorando nuestros pasados. –respondió. –Quiero que me conozcas y conocerte como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca.

-Lo entiendo. –soltó ella.

Takeru le explicó absolutamente todo. Como desde que ella lo dejo sin motivo aparente él no había soportado seguir a su lado pues le dolía verla y que ella solo lo viera como un amigo. Así decidió aceptar una beca que se consiguió su abuelo en Francia y dejar el país unos años. Le contó como al regresar ya con sus estudios conoció a Yoriho quien se convirtió en una buena amiga de inmediato y como poco a poco ella se enamoró de él. También cómo fue que cuando Rei cumplió cinco le diagnosticaron cáncer y murió poco después.

-Oh Takeru… -masculló Hikari abrazándolo.

-Me dolió muchísimo. –confesó secándose una lagrima. –Siempre me culpé el no amarla como se merecía. Ella era fabulosa, amable y divertida, recuerdo que siempre me hacia reír.

-No te culpes por eso. –le pidió su amada. –Sobre el corazón no se manda.

-Lo sé mi Kari. –respondió mas tranquilo. –Pero ahora que ya lo sabes todo… creo que estoy en mi derecho de conocer ese pasado que me quieres ocultar.

Hikari miró al techo pero luego asintió.

-Bien Takeru, creo que es tiempo de que escuches mi historia.

_Cuando lloras_

_las horas_

_le dan la vuelta al reloj._

Sora acababa de llegar a la cafetería de la Avenida mientras se preguntaba si no había llegado demasiado temprano o en su defecto muy tarde. También venia reprendiéndose mentalmente pues hasta ese momento no había reflexionado el cómo iba a reconocer a la tal Minami si no tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo era aquella mujer.

Tres minutos después de Sora entró un mujer muy guapa. Se veía varios años menor que la pelirroja y tenía un espeso cabello negro como la noche. No sólo la atención de la señora Ishida se centró en ella si no que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí se giraron a observarla. La guapa mujer se sentó en la misma mesa que Sora quedando justo frente a ella.

-¿Señora Ishida? –cuestionó.

-Sí, soy yo. –afirmó la aludida. –¿Cómo supo reconocerme?

-No fue difícil. –confesó Minami. –Es demasiado parecida a su hijo más pequeño. –respondió con escalofríos recordando lo que lo había hecho pasar ese mocoso.

Si antes Sora tenía muchísimas interrogantes, ahora tenía el doble. Había preferido no decirle nada a Yamato ni a nadie para afrontar esa situación por su cuenta, quería saber quién era ella y que asunto tenía con su marido y no quería darle la oportunidad de ignorar el problema a Yamato como había hecho tantas veces. Es cierto que ahora su relación era mejor y debería haberle tenido más confianza pero Sora sentía que esto debía hacerlo ella.

Aun así empezaba a temerse muchas cosas. Para empezar ¿Cómo esa tal Minami conocía a Ayako?

-Bien ¿Qué desea usted de mi marido? –quiso saber Sora.

-Antes que nada quisiera decirle que si trato esto con usted es porque siento que es mi deber.

-Seguro, pero por favor explíquese.

-Bueno, hace aproximadamente dos meses yo fui novia de Yamato.

Entonces la esposa del nombrado Yamato comprendió varias cosas. Recordó el llamado de su hija mayor muy alterada porque su padre tenía novia y su sufrimiento al pasarse toda la noche llorando sobre su almohada al sentir aquel nudo enorme en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar. Ella era la causante de ese hoyo.

-Sí bueno. –hablo por fin la pelirroja. –Pero no me ha dicho que es lo que busca.

-Yo estoy embarazada.

Sora sintió que en ese preciso momento todo su mundo se venía abajo.

_Cuando lloras_

_a solas_

_Me muerdes el corazón._

Esa mañana a Yuhi no lo despertó Mimi como solía hacer todos los días. Ese día el pequeño tuvo que levantarse solo, vestirse solo, comerse un paquete de cereales solo, pues su madre no había dado señales de vida como cada mañana cuando lo despertaba muy temprano, lo vestía, le preparaba el desayuno y luego se esperaba a que el transporte escolar pasara por su hijo para irse al trabajo con Palmon.

Cuando el niño se asomó en la habitación de su madre para decirle que ya estaba listo y que sólo esperaría que el transporte pasara para irse a la escuela pero lo que vio ahí lo dejo helado. Su madre lloraba a lagrima tendida sobre su cama y Palmon lloraba también al tratar de consolarla. La castaña estaba desecha. Sus ojos ya no tenían ni una chispa de aquella alegría y su sonrisa parecía sólo un lejano recuerdo.

Yuhi sintió su corazón apretujarse en su pecho al ver esa escena y supo que sólo había algo que un niño como él pudiera hacer. Tomó el celular de su madre sin permiso y marcó un numero de su propio teléfono esperando que su única esperanza respondiera del otro lado.

-¿Hola?

-Hola señor. –habló el hijo de Mimi. –Soy Yuhi Tachikawa.

-Oh Yuhi. –se sorprendió Koushiro. -¿Está todo bien? ¿Le pasó algo a Mimi?

-No le pasó nada pero definitivamente no está bien. –fue la respuesta del castaño. –Y es por usted.

Hubo una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada hasta que Koushiro rompió aquel tenso silencio.

-Yo no quise…

-Escúcheme. –pidió Yuhi sin querer escuchar las disculpas de aquel hombre. –Cuando mi mamá estaba con usted era feliz porque se reía como nunca y sus ojitos no estaban tristes. Sólo vuelva a hacer que sea así.

-Yuhi yo…

-Por favor se lo ruego ella está muy mal. –repitió muy desesperado. En ocasiones como esta sentía que era él quien debía cuidar de Mimi y no viceversa.

_Piensa en lo que piensas cuando lloras,_

_cuando me dices que no…_

Con una enorme preocupación aquel hombre se dirigía a su casa después de una mañana muy atareada. Generalmente a esta hora apenas estaría a la mitad de su trabajo pero a Miyako la habían llamado del colegio donde estudiaba su hijo mayor para decir que éste había tenido una crisis asmática y que tenían que llevárselo a casa. Normalmente Miyako hubiera podido ir a recogerlo pero ese día ni siquiera había podido levantarse de la cama pues se sentía fatal así que el detective se vio obligado a tener aquella responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

Cuando llegó a su casa se sintió un poco mejor. Él y Keitaro llamaron a su mujer pero no escucharon respuesta.

-¿Miyako? –la volvió a llamar Ken un poco preocupado. Su hijo se adentró al baño.

-¡Aquí esta papá!

El hombre se aproximó hasta el lugar de donde había salido aquel grito por parte de su hijo y lo que vio lo asusto sinceramente. Ahí estaba su Miyako tirada en el suelo con el rostro escondido entre sus manos y sin poder dejar de temblar. Víctima de un llanto que a Ken lo puso en alerta total.

Ver a su esposa así lo destrozaba.

_Piensa lo que quieras pero ahora…_

Ese novio suyo no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza.

O eso pensaba Chizuru, mira que no dejarle las llaves de su casa justo cuando un día antes le había pedido que fuera a ver con detenimiento el lugar para ver si ella y Asumi se podían instalar ahí lo más pronto posible después de que ella había accedido vivir con él. Pensó un poco.

"Si tú fueras Taichi donde pondrías la copia de las llaves" se preguntaba a sí misma.

Bajo el tapete. Tan obvio que parecía ser del estilo de su novio. Bingo, como diría su amada hermana Miyako, abrió la puerta y se dispuso observar un poco la vivienda para ver si allí habría espacio suficiente para los cuatro sin poderlo evitar rio un poco ante el desorden de la sala y el cuarto de Kaichi.

Sin embargo el cuarto de Tai estaba un poco más ordenado. Chizuru lo observó con detenimiento. Se sentó en la cama y casi sin poder evitarlo miro hacia abajo y fue entonces cuando las vio. Dos papeles sobresalían de debajo del colchón y ella como a curiosa que era no iba a poder evitar husmear un poco. Lo que vio allí le quitó todas las ganas de volver a husmear algo en su vida.

Fotos. Dos fotos. Una de dos niños de doce años, un castaño y una pelirroja. Otra de una mujer pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Sora. Y ahí estaba la verdad que tanto había querido evitar. No pudo evitar ponerse a llorar amargamente.

_Cuando lloras se tuerce el rumbo_

_y no tengo a donde ir._

Ken se hincó y le levantó el rostro inundado de lágrimas a Miyako con la esperanza de darle aunque sea un poco de consuelo. El y su hijo la ayudaron a incorporarse.

-Mami ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Keitaro preocupado. -¿Te sientes mal?

La mujer no respondió simplemente se abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenia a Ken quien la tomó muy fuerte de la cintura tratando de reconfortarla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Miyako? –cuestionó el detective. –Por favor dime algo, sabes que me muero cuando te veo mal…

-Ken. –sollozó ella. –Te amo tanto.

Esa no había sido la respuesta que Ichijouji esperaba y comenzó a temer un poco más.

-Miya-chan, por favor ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mi amor, estoy embarazada. –respondió con una alegría inmensa en la voz. –Seremos padres otra vez.

Esto definitivamente el detective Ken Ichijouji se lo esperaba mucho menos. La volvió a tomar de la cintura y la levantó en el aire besándola con cariño. Eufóricos por la noticia y agradecido con Dios por llenarlos de tantas bendiciones.

-¿Voy a tener un hermanito? –indagó Keitaro con ilusión.

-O hermanita.

-No mamá, es mejor hermanito. –replicó Keitaro. –Ya tengo suficiente con tener que cuidar a Kimi-chan de los hombres para tener que cuidar a otra más.

Los Ichijouji rieron. Todo era armonía.

_Cuando lloras_

_yo me hundo y tardo en volver a salir._

-Hijo podrías quedarte quieto. –le pidió Akane a Kazuo por quinta vez. –Tú también, Chibimon.

Pero los dos infantes no hicieron mucho caso, preferían seguir cantando y disfrutando de su día libre en familia como para querer controlarse sólo porque su madre se los pedía.

-Kazu sé que estás entusiasmado. –hablo Daisuke. –Pero obedece a tu madre. –pidió conduciendo.

-Sí hijo, guarda tus energías para cuando lleguemos a… -pero algo la hizo parar en seco con los ojos abiertos del terror. -¡Daisuke cuidado!

Cuando menos lo había pensado un camión había derrapado y se había ido a estrellar directamente contra ellos.

_Cuando lloras_

_las horas_

_le dan la vuelta al reloj. _

Desde el lugar donde se encontraba Hanami había dado un salto repentinamente muy angustiada. Al girarse se había dado cuenta que ella no era la única en haber sentido aquel estremecimiento propio de una preocupación muy grande. Sin saber en qué momento o como había terminado sentada en el recreo junto a su hermano quien miraba a su mejor amigo Ryota asustado.

Hanami y Kaichi ni siquiera se habían insultado. Ambos estaban pálidos y miraban a los demás con los ojos bien abiertos, la rubia temía ponerse a llorar.

Emi se había dejado caer al suelo con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Kimiko se había sostenido con fuerza del brazo de Yuhi quien miraba al frente ensimismado.

Reiki y Kazumi aunque eran los más grandes también eran los más afectados. El primero se había sentado en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y la castaña estaba limpiándose una lágrima mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su primo. Ninguno entendía de que se trataba pero no podían retomar la tranquilidad, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en que instante se habían reunido.

-T-Tengo muchas ganas d-de llorar. –balbuceo Hanami tomando la mano de su hermano.

-No eres la única. –señaló Ryota mientras los demás asentían.

-Quisiera irme a casa ya. –sollozó Emi aun con la mirada perdida. –Quiero irme ya…

Ninguno sabia en ese momento que todos sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad lentamente.

_Cuando lloras_

_a solas_

_me muerdes el corazón._

Yamato no entendía que había pasado. Cuando llegó a casa no encontró a nadie y ahora justo en ese momento Sora había llegado hecha una furia sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Él y Gabumon no sabían que le había ocurrido, ni siquiera Biyomon comprendía en comportamiento de su amiga humana.

-Sora dime que tienes. –pidió el rubio pero ella no contestó. –Como esperas que nuestra relación funcione si no me dices que te molesta…

-¡Ese es el problema, Yamato! –exclamó furiosa. -¡Aquí ya no hay una relación, aquí no hay nada ya ni lo volverá a haber nunca! ¡Nunca! –bramó con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero Sora…

-¡Nunca, entiéndelo! –volvió a gritar. -¡Me pienso llevar a mis hijos y marcharme lejos de ti para siempre!

-Mamá…

Cuando Sora fue consciente de una tercera voz miró sobre su hombro encontrándose con la mirada de sus dos hijos, los dos pálidos, asustados y llenos de lágrimas. Ninguno dijo nada. Corrieron y se encerraron en el cuarto de la mayor. Sora se sentía la peor escoria del mundo y el sentimiento fue pero cuando Yamato la miró con los ojos fríos y entró al cuarto de los niños seguido por Gabumon. Sora corrió hasta su propia habitación ignorando los llamados de Biyomon. Sólo quería estar sola.

Quería estar sola y ponerse a llorar, sacar todo lo que sentía y lo mal que estaba.

_Piensa en lo que piensas cuando lloras,_

_cuando me dices que no…_

Cuando Taichi llegó a su casa con su hijo de la mano y con Agumon gritando el hambre que tenia tuvo que esforzarse para no perder la paciencia, ese día en el trabajo había sido especialmente difícil. Entró por la puerta y vio a su novia sentada en la sala con los ojos rojos de haber llorado.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Taichi asintió y decidió que el mejor lugar para hacerlo era definitivamente afuera sin ser espiados por su pequeño hijo de ocho años. Salieron y aunque Tai trató de tomarla de la mano ella no se dejó siquiera tocar por él.

-He visto como la miras. –dijo Chizuru. –He visto la cara que pones cuando la ves venir de la mano de otro y he visto esto. –añadió mostrándole las fotos. –No me queda dudas de que no soy yo a quien amas. –finalizó llorando amargamente.

-Chizuru no…

-No quiero que me expliques ni que lo niegues. –aseguró hipando por el llanto. –Lo veo todo en tus ojos.

-Pero déjame explicarte por favor. –rogó Taichi. –No me dejes así…

-Es lo mejor. –dijo con firmeza y le entregó las fotografías. –espero que seas muy feliz con ellas.

Dicho esto se marchó sin dejarlo decir absolutamente nada y dejándolo ahí con ese nudo en la garganta y esas ganas de llorar.

_piensa lo que quieras pero ahora.._

Matt abrazaba con toda la ternura que podía a sus hijos. La razón más grande que tenia para seguir vivo, aquellas personas que con solo sonreír le hacían sentir la dicha más grande del universo. Detestaba verlos así, llorando desconsolados sin poder hacer nada. Detestaba también el no saber porque ahora Sora no quería volver a saber nada de él.

-Papá no queremos irnos. –suplicó Hanami. –Por favor.

-Mami se volvió loca.

-Hijos les juro que no dejaré que los alejen de mí. –prometió besando sus coronillas. –Y tampoco dejaré que su madre se vaya así de fácil. La dejé una vez pero no dos. Voy a luchar.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, Ay. Voy a luchar, lo juro.

_piensa en lo que piensas cuando lloras,_

_cuando me dices que no…_

Ese día había sido particularmente duro para él. Dos Otamamon se habían herido jugando en un estanque y se habían puesto bastante enojados cuando Jyou había querido ayudarlos así que el médico había tenido que usar toda su paciencia para lograr atenderlos y sobrevivir en el intento. Lo único que deseaba era ir a la cafetería pues su hora de comer ya estaba corriendo y tenía un hambre de muerte.

Lamentablemente el hambre se esfumó al ver lo que pasaba. A Urgencias llegaban apurados los paramédicos conduciendo dos camillas. La primera llevaba a una mujer inconsciente que sangraba, la segunda tenía en ella a un niño pequeño también desmayado y la última llevaba a un hombre que causaba un alboroto.

-¡Mi hijo y mi esposa! ¡Ayúdenlos!

Jyou lo reconoció de inmediato por lo que corrió con el alma en un hilo hacia él.

-Daisuke, calma. –le pidió.

-¡Jyou! –exclamó al reconocerlo. -¡Que los salven! ¡Que los salven! –suplicó llorando desesperadamente

Al doctor se le encogió el alma y en ese momento tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar con su amigo.

_piensa lo que quieras pero ahora la que llora soy yo…_

Hikari dio otro suspiro mas preparándose para hablar. Cuando por fin estuvo lista miro a TK con los ojos rojos.

-Cuando tú y yo éramos novios yo no estaba bien. Fue una época en la que sinceramente no me reconocía a mí misma. Estaba enferma, Takeru. –recordó la castaña entre suspiros. –Depresión.

TK se estremeció pero la dejo seguir.

-En mi abismo no me sentía capaz de tener una relación contigo y por supuesto, no le dije a nadie lo que me pasaba. –relató la mujer. –No quería que se preocuparan por mí. Por eso terminé contigo.

Eso era tan propio de Kari, pensó Takeru. Asumir sola todos sus problemas para no preocupar a quienes amaba.

-Mientras intentaba superar la depresión conocí a alguien, un chico que como yo, estaba enfermo. Kyoske era su nombre. –relató la elegida de la Luz. –El me dijo que me amaba y yo le creí ingenuamente, un mes después descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Hizo una pausa, ella dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua pero TK estaba mudo y expectante.

-Sólo lo sabia Taichi y se decepcionó muchísimo, me abandonó aunque luego recapacitó y me dijo que tenía su apoyo. Lamentablemente Kyoske no quería ser padre, él también era un hombre desequilibrado, con muchos problemas, no justificó lo que me hizo con esto pero… al menos creo que tenía motivos para actuar así.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me convenció de ir al médico, según él par revisarme, cuando me dí cuenta de todo ya era tarde, el había hecho que abortara sin mi consentimiento. Quise morir.

-¿Qué? Pero Kari pudiste demandarlo o…

-No Takeru, yo le quería y él me convenció de que había sido lo mejor para ambos, que lo había hecho pensando en mí y en mi futuro. Le creí toda su basura porque yo necesitaba algo que me sacara de mi abismo. No podía salir sola. Tai jamás me lo perdonó, dice que fui una cobarde y tiene razón.

-No, mi Kari…

-Seguimos juntos y yo soporté de todo a su lado, todo porque creí que el lazo de casi haber tenido un hijo nos unía mas, incluso llego a golpearme y Tai quiso matarlo. En ese momento fue que mi hermano desapareció de mi vida demasiado decepcionado de mi para aguantarlo. Yo fui tonta, muy tonta pero años después, cuando volví a embarazarme de Kazumi y él se fue supe lo imbécil que había sido.

Takeru abrió la boca, impactado.

-Supe que atentó contra su vida y lo logró. –sollozó Kari. –Jamás le contaría eso a Kazumi. Ella fue quien me sacó de mi oscuridad, ella fue mi razón para curarme. ¿Cómo decirle que no fue lo mismo para su padre?

Hikari lloraba a lágrima tendida y Takeru se sintió un idiota por haber provocado aquello. La abrazó con todo su amor y ella siguió llorando en su hombro recordando todo lo que más le dolía.

-Te entiendo mi Kari. –dijo TK. –Perdón. No quise hacerte llorar.

-Está bien. –aseguró ella. –En algún momento debía sacarlo.

-No me cabe duda que eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. –afirmó el rubio besando su mano. –Y te amo ahora más que nunca, más que siempre… con toda el alma.

Ella lo abrazó nuevamente.

-No soy fuerte, TK. –negó ella. –Si lo hubiera sido…

Él la calló con un beso.

-Kari ahora que sé esto y me doy cuenta el hombre que quiero ser para ti, quiero pedirte algo. –dijo Takeru. –Cásate conmigo.

Ella no respondió. Sólo se puso a llorar de alegría.

_la que llora soy yo…_

Koushiro había decidido que Yuhi tenía razón en algo y eso era que Mimi merecía ser feliz. Así que al menos si podía hacer algo para animarla lo haría. Al ver que nadie la abría la puerta se armó de valor y entró sin permiso. Escuchó el llanto de Mimi tan pronto se introdujo en la morada. Parecía que aquel triste sonido inundaba todo el lugar. El pelirrojo se acercó al lugar donde una castaña se desahogaba con todo su ser y lloraba abrazada a una almohada. Sola.

-Mimi…

Solo al verlo Mimi se lanzó a sus brazos desesperada, muerta de miedo y angustia. Se quería morir y no sabía qué hacer para ya no sentir aquel hueco en el corazón que le provocaba Koushiro. Pero simplemente verlo había bastado para olvidar todo y querer salir a flote. Si antes quería estar tan sola que incluso le pidió a Palmon marcharse ahora deseaba todo lo contrario.

-No te vayas. –rogó entre sollozos. –No me dejes…

-No me hagas esto. –pidió el pelirrojo dejándose vencer al llanto también, le dolía tanto alejarse de su amor.

-No me lo hagas tú a mí. –repuso la castaña. –Te amo ¿Bien? Te lo estoy diciendo te amo y no te quiero perder por nada.

Sin dejarlo tomar un respiro lo besó de lleno en los labios perdiéndose en otro mundo completamente distinto al que estaba hace un instante. Antes todo era oscuridad y dolor y ahora todo era gozo. Ese efecto producía Koushiro en ella.

-Solo pídeme que me quede, Mimi. –habló Izumi. –Que lo deje todo para que estemos juntos y lo haré.

-Quédate. –masculló aun con el rostro empapado.

-Te amo.

La besó de nuevo. Cargándola, haciéndola girar en el aire, besándola con pasión, amor y desenfreno. Olvidándose del mundo. Viviendo.

_El que llora soy yo…_

Natsuki acababa de llegar del colegio y sus dos padres afortunadamente estaba en casa con los Digimon. Últimamente papá trabajaba mucho y cuando no era él quien estaba ocupado era mamá con sus casos y pruebas la que no tenía tiempo por lo cual a la pequeña de ocho años le hacía mucha ilusión tenerlos en casa a los dos tan temprano.

-¿Hoy ya no tienen trabajo? –preguntaba la niña sonriendo.

-Ya no hija. –respondió Kenya.

-¿Pueden llevarnos al parque a mí y a Upamon? –pidió Nat.

-No veo por qué no, hija. –asintió Iori.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron felices Nat y su compañero digital.

-Sólo deja contestar esta llamada. –dijo el abogado. –puede ser importante.

-¡Pero que no sea de trabajo papi!

Iori se retiró un poco de su familia para atender el celular.

-¿Hola?... Ah hola, Jyou que sorpresa que llames… ¿Paso algo muy grave?...Claro yo les aviso, sólo dime que pasó que me estas preocupando…Dime que es una broma…No, es que no puede ser cierto…Bien, nos vemos ahí. Adiós.

Iori miró a sus dos mujeres culpable. La ida al parque tendría que suspenderse por ahora

* * *

Perdon por haber tardado tantísimo. no tengo perdón pero les he dejado un capitulo muy largo, muy dramático y dónde suceden muchas cosas. Ojala lo compense un poco.


End file.
